Konoha's Original
by Shawn129
Summary: Basically a refurbished Uzumaki Vampire with some changes, just read it. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

"Fourth Hokage, back away from the Jinchuuriki or your son dies at the ripe old age of one minute," a masked intruder said to the blond haired Hokage while holding a kunai over a newborn baby.

Said the baby had the same shade of blonde hair like his father the Fourth Hokage. The little guy was sleeping peacefully, not knowing what kind of dangerous situation he was in.

Minato was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man who shared physical appearance with his son, both of them had bright, blue eyes and blond hair. "How did he break thought the barrier? Who the hell is this guy?" he thought without taking his eyes off the stranger who was holding his newborn son, Naruto, as a hostage.

"Aaah!"

That was when he heard a scream from his wife; he quickly turned and looked at his wife to make sure she was alright.

Uzumaki Kushina, who was also happened to be the second Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, was barely holding the seal that had weakened because of childbirth. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair—a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan—with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parted her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes.

"The seal's not done, Minato thought, glancing to the intruder,

"Aaah!" Kushina screamed again, as Nine-Tail forced more chakra to escape from his prison.

"Kushina!" Minato said, as he worried for safety of his son and wife.

"Back away from the Jinchuuriki... or don't you care if your son dies?" the masked intruder asked

"Hold it, j-just clam down!" Minato said with worry laced into his voice, as he held his left hand up in a placating gesture.

"You should take your own advice, Minato. I'm perfectly calm," the masked man said, and he tossed baby Naruto up.

"Naruto!" Kushina cried out in terror at the thought of her child being hurt.

The masked man attacked with his kunai toward the baby's aerial form, but acting quickly, Minato disappeared and reappeared behind the masked man, holding his son in his hand.

"You live up to the 'Yellow Flash' moniker," the man said calmly. He was clearly impressed by Minato's speed. "But what now?"

Minato looked down in horror as he found exploding tags on the blanket, just before they exploded

"Naruto! Minato!" Kushina screamed in a horror.

Minato flew out of the smoke and debris with unharmed Naruto in his arms. His three-pronged kunai was sticking into the ground just a few meters away from him.

He looked down at his son and said with a great relief after seeing him unharmed. "Thank god... You're not hurt."

Looking down at his leg Minato, saw a large splinter of wood stuck in his leg. He gasped as he took it out "He's after Kushina... He forced me to use my Flying Thunder God technique to separate us! Gotta hurry!

Throwing the splinter of wood away, he disappeared with his son and reappeared in his safe house that was somewhere on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf village that he had utilized in case of an emergency.

…oOo…

Meanwhile, with Kushina, the masked man had bound her to several large rocks by the seal that imprisoned the Nine-Tails. She stood in the center of the rocks and stared at the man before her while sweat dripping down her face from the exhaustion of giving birth.

"What... are you after?" she asked, panting tiredly.

"I came to rip the Nine-Tails from your stomach and use it to crush the leaf," the masked man answered simply.

"What?"! Kushina exclaimed. Her panting had been becoming worse.

"Minato's teleportation technique uses a special marking that lets him instantly move from one marking to the next," the man said in a neutral tone while looking at the seal on Kushina's stomach. "I see he's incorporated it into the design of your seal... so he would always be there to protect you... But I managed to get away from him. And the seal has been greatly weakened from the birth..." He looked up at her. His lone eyes turned red with three tomoe circling the pupil... Sharingan. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this moment?"

His tone of last sentence caused Kushina's eyes to widen in shock.

…oOo…

"You'll be safe here."

Minato laid the newborn son onto a small bed with rails surrounding the sides. "You'll wait on your own for a little bit, Naruto." He covered his son with a blanket to keep him warm. "I've gotta go save your mom before it's too late."

He looked at the sleeping face of his son for last time before flashing away.

…oOo…

Back with Kushina, the masked man was inside of her seal where the Nine-Tailed Fox tied to a large rock with chains and stakes piercing each of his tails. The man focused his lone Sharingan eyes at the Fox, as the beast tried to his best to nullify the effects of Sharingan. However, in the end, he failed. His large slitted eyes changed into the pattern of three tomoe, which eventually faded back in the background.

The Nine-Tails roared, breaking all registrations that held him to the massive rock and started to melt.

Outside the seal, however, Kushina screamed, as the violent red bubbles of chakra exploded from her body, feeling like she was being burned alive.

"Come forth, Nine-Tailed Fox!" the masked man shouted, as he placed his hands in a seal.

With a mighty ground shaking roar of the tremors, the Nine-Tailed Fox emerged from his host, reappearing in the real world once again after a century.

"We head for the Hidden Leaf Village," the masked stranger commanded before turning to walk away from there.

"S... Stop!" Kushina breathed out tiredly while trying to stand up on her feet.

The man turned around to see Kushina survived the extraction of her tailed beast. "The Uzumaki clan is really something special. Even wrenching a tailed beast out of your body didn't kill you right anyway," he said. He turned to his new pet once again. "It's only fitting for the Nine-Tails to kill his former Jinchuuriki."

The Nine-Tails lifted one of his large claws and slashed down with intending to kill his former host. As his large paw smashed down at the rock she was on, a flash of yellow preceded. The paw smashed place, but Kushina disappeared before she could crush under it.

As the dust settled, Minato was crouching on top of a large tree, holding his wife against himself.

"A small flash of hope... but it's too late," the masked man said after watching the failed attempt of the demon fox.

"Minato... Is Naruto... Is Naruto okay?" Kushina strenuously breathed out. Her face was devoid of life that was extracted out of her with the beast. Bags had gathered under her eyes and mix that with the sweating and weary look on her face… it made her look slightly older than the young beautiful woman she was.

Minato answered, as he grinned, trying to put on his bravado face. "Yes... He's fine. I hid him somewhere safe."

"Oh, thank god." Kushina breathed a sigh of relief before she looked at her husband. "Minato... stop him... stop the Nine-Tails," she warned, a slight tone of worry in her usual cheerful voice. "They're headed for the village."

Minato looked at his wife for a second before teleporting again.

The man raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "Gone again... No matter... On to the leaf!" he said with a faraway gaze into the distance.

Safe house

Minato appeared in the same room, he had come before, but this time instead of Naruto, he had a tired Kushina in his arms.

"Why?" Kushina asked.

"Never mind why... Just stay with Naruto," Minato said, as he set Kushina down on the bed next to sleeping Naruto.

"Naruto," Kushina whispered, as she hugged her son with a brilliant smile despite the situation. She wrapped an arm around him as he lay beneath the blanket. She pulled him close and the side of his head rested against her own. "Minato, thank you... Good luck." She closed her eyes and slept peacefully besides her son.

Minato clenched his fists in determination as he rose from his place. Going over to the wall where a coat was hung up, he grabbed it and swung it around to wear it. The trench coat had crimson fire licking the bottom with the Kanji for 'Fourth Hokage' vertically stitched on the back.

"I'll be back before you know it," he said to his wife.

He flashed away to stop the masked man and the Nine-Tailed Fox... and save his village.

Center of Konoha

The man who had attacked the Fourth Hokage and his family and extracted the Nine-Tails from Kushina appeared just inside the village's walls. He slammed his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" He unleashed the monstrous beast inside the territory of the Hidden Leaf.

The fox roared while his tails smashed buildings and crushed mountains true to his legend causing mass debris to fly away in various directions. Some of the villagers, who weren't caught in the initial assault, looked up at the fox in pure, unadulterated fear.

"Attack, demon fox!"

Elsewhere

"Third Hokage-sama!" one of the Leaf Anbu appeared beside the previous Hokage, Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, who had dressed in the battle suit. "It's the Nine-Tails! The Nine-Tails attacked the village out of nowhere!"

"I know! I'll hold it back, gather, and protect civilians!" Hiruzen said while placing his battle worn bracer on his right forearm.

"Yes, sir!" the Anbu responded, and he disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

The Former Hokage gazed at the giant beast while thinking, Did Kushina's seal fail? Were all the safeguards we put in the place really not enough?

With Minato

Minato appeared on the top of his head that carved into the Hokage Mountain. Looking around from the top of the mountain, he could clearly see the Nine-Tails had been summoned in the center of the village.

The Fox immediately noticed Minato's presence and turned his attention toward the blond Hokage.

"So you noticed me already," Minato said. He saw the Fox had begun to accumulate his chakra to the mouth, condensing it into a large and a lethal ball of energy. "Not on my watch!"

The Nine-Tailed Fox fired a tailed beast ball toward the Fourth from his giant mouth. At the same time, Minato spread his hands out with one of his special kunai held out horizontally. An invisible barrier formed in front of him with a mass intricate pattern of seals suspending in midair. The wall absorbed the attack until there was nothing left. In the forest, not far from him, the same barrier opened up and set off an explosion that rocked the village from the distant and decimated the forest that caught in the blast.

Below the Hokage Monument, the Leaf shinobis watched the tailed beast ball vanished into the some kind of barrier.

"It's stopped the Nine-Tails' attack... That was a space-time barrier jutsu!" a red headed man with purple markings on his cheeks said. His name was Akimichi Chouza, the fifteenth head of the Akimichi clan.

Nara Shikaku, the head of the Nara clan, said, "It's Minato!"

"Everyone move out!" Hiruzen ordered.

Back with Minato, he was preparing to teleport to Hiruzen's side. I have to tell Third what happened.

Suddenly, the same masked man who was responsible for everything rose up from the top of the Fourth's face on the mountain. Sensing the man behind him, Minato arched his whole body in rotator motion and tried to slash his three-pointed kunai into the man's head. However, it just phased through the man's head, causing Minato's eyes widened in shock.

"You will face me," the masked man said, grabbing Minato's wrist, the one that had gone through his head. "Aaand we're done."

Suddenly, Minato's form started to become distorted and began to suck into what looked like some sort of vortex that had opened up from the masked man's eyehole. Before he could suck inside completely, he flashed away.

"He teleported. Talk about fast," the masked man said, shocked at seeing someone had countered his jutsu. He narrowed his lone eye. "Next time, I'll wrap you the moment I lay my hand on you."

Woods

Minato landed with a crash at a different section of the forest with one of his kunai stabbing into the ground beside him. He grunted while standing up. My attack slipped right through him. But a moment later he was solid and trying to... suck me into some dimension or something, what was that move? he thought.

A swirling vortex appeared in front of him and a moment later, the same masked man appeared, shocking the Fourth Hokage. "You won't escape me," he told Minato.

Does he use a Space-time jutsu too? Whatever he did, it must be how he moved so far after taking Kushina. Minato's mind began to race with possibilities. He narrowed his eyes at his foe. He defected Anbu under the direct command of the Third, got past of most powerful, top-secret barrier we have, and must have known the seal would be weak while Kushina was giving birth. Then, with the seal undone, he took the Nine-Tails and marched straight into the leaf without so much as pausing to deal with the barrier... There's only one man I can think of that makes sense...

He summarized to himself deep in thought before looking up at the man and asked, "Are you Uchiha Madara?" He saw the man pulled his hood back to reveal short spiky black hair. "No, you couldn't be him. He's long dead."

"Oh, I don't know about that," the masked man taunted.

"On second thought, it doesn't matter who you are," Minato said. "But why have you attacked the leaf?"

"Oh, you know... It's fun. It's part of my plan," the masked man said, summoning a long chain. He attached it both ends of his wrists, "To start the war... To bring the peace."

Minato narrowed his eyes at the masked man further. Whoever he is. He's incredible! He can control the Nine-Tails, wields space-time jutsu that exceed both second and my own, and clearly has evil intentions, he thought. If I don't kill him now, he'll become a greater danger than the Fox. He took his three-pointed kunai out. If I teleport back to the village, he'll follow me and things will get more chaotic. If he really is Madara, then I doubt he can summon the Nine-Tails very long. I'll just have to leave the village in the Third's hands and finish him off right here!

"There's no hope any of you!" the masked man declared, and he charged at Minato.

Minato did the same, but the man became intangible again, allowing Minato to phase through him. The masked man solidified and spun around once Minato was behind him. He pulled the chain and wrapped Minato around the chest with it. However, Minato chucked his kunai to a section of the forest and flashed away, letting the chain simply float in the air.

The masked man's eyes widened slightly.

Minato flashed besides his three-pointed kunai and looked back at the man. He makes his body intangible to negate my attacks, and then solidifies to counterattack. My only shot is to try and trade hits with him, he thought. But attacking at all is a big risk for him. If he can keep the Nine-Tails summoned for short time, he won't want this fight drag on. He spun around and charged again. It comes down to speed; whoever strikes a split-second earlier will win!

As they both charged at each other, Minato threw one of his special kunai at the man who let it phased through him. They got even closer to each other; the kunai's end was almost all the way out the back of the man's head. The same man went to grab Minato's shoulder. Minato had already formed a large blue sphere, Rasengan. As the man was about to touch the Fourth, the kunai slipped all the way out of his head.

The masked man smiled behind his mask and said, "Gotch—"

In a split-second, Minato vanished in a yellow flash, causing the man's eyes to widen. The blond Hokage appeared behind the man and slammed the Rasengan down into the masked man's back before catching the kunai.

The man screamed in the pain as he crushed into the ground. Damn it... He teleported to the kunai he just threw, he thought.

"That was the Flying Thunder God Jutsu-Level two," Minato said proudly. When he looked down, his eyes narrowed. The Rasengan had exploded, literally destroying the ground, but the man had somehow teleported away.

The masked man appeared on a slab of rock nearby. His arm was fluidly being separated out of his body and a white substance was dripping from his wound, but before he could do anything about it, the Fourth Hokage appeared in front him and stabbed him in the stomach with a kunai, making him to spit blood into his mask.

The Flying Thunder God Jutsu! He must've put that marking somewhere on my body! the masked man thought.

Minato then placed his hand on the man's chest where markings suddenly sprouted from looking like the markings fit for a seal.

"A contract seal?" the masked man said, as he recognized the seal. "Are you trying to pull the Nine-Tails free from my control?"

"No, I already did," Minato said. "He's no longer in your weapon."

In the distance where the Nine-Tailed Fox was wreaking havoc, his eyes that held a Sharingan due to his mind being under control of it, reverted back to his red-slit eyes. However, being tricked in such a way only caused his anger to grow more.

The masked man jumped upward out of Minato's range. "You deserve the title of the Fourth Hokage... Managing to wound me and wrest the Fox from my control in one move," he said. "But someday it will be mine again. The Fox and this whole world will bow to my will." He began to wrap himself. "Many doors are still left open to me." He vanished by swirling into a vortex.

Something tells me, Minato thought, he wasn't lying. He gazed at the place previously occupied by the masked man before disappearing in a flash.

Konoha

Minato flashed into the village to see the Nine-Tails preparing for another tailed beast ball. Though he was glad Third Hokage had managed to hold the Fox, but he had no time for thinking about it. Biting his thumb to draw blood, he slammed it down on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

There was a large puff of smoke that soon revealed a large, dull, rusty red colored toad, Gamabunta, the chief toad of Mount Myōboku, in all his glory, who was barely holding the Nine-Tails.

Minato stood on the top of the chief toad as he looked at the Nine-Tails while thinking about the masked man's words. He clenched his eyes shut. Sorry, Kushina. Looking down at the large toad, he said, "Hold the Fox down for a minute!"

"Look, I may be big, but I'm not a miracle worker!" Gamabunta said while trying to hold the Nine-Tails down.

"I need enough chakra to take him and that blast out of here!" Minato shouted when he saw the Nine-Tails preparing another bigger tailed beast ball. He quickly made some hand seals and a moment later, he vanished with the Nine-Tails, leaving the Toad Boss alone, who latter disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Third Hokage had been watching everything. "Minato... Did he teleport himself and the Nine-Tails?" he said.

A part of the forest, which was a good distance away from him, exploded in a dome of light, most likely from the Nine-Tails' attack.

"Out there!"

Outskirts of Konoha

The place where the Nine-Tails had been teleported, Minato appeared with his wife, Kushina, and his newborn son, Naruto, in his arms. "Got a put a barrier," he said without taking his eyes from the Nine-Tails. He placed Kushina down on the grass.

"My chakra's almost drained," Kushina said, but she used her last bit of chakra to summon her chakra chains, as several golden chain shot from her back and wrapped around the Fox's tails and body, pulling him to the ground.

"Kushina!" Minato shouted, worriedly that woke up baby Naruto from his peaceful sleep. He began to cry.

"Sorry Naruto, I didn't... mean to wake you..." Kushina said, blood dribbling from her mouth, as she gave her son sad smile.

Minato couldn't believe such a happy day of his life had turned out to be such a nightmare. "Kushina!"

"I'll drag the Nine-Tails... back... and die with it inside me. That'll... prevent it from coming back... for a while. It's the only way to you both... with the little bit of chakra I have left," Kushina said, as she looked at her husband and gave him a smile. "Thank you for everything."

"Kushina, you... you made me husband. You made me into the Fourth Hokage," Minato said, tears sliding down on his cheeks, "You made me this boy's father... and I..."

"Don't look sad, Minato. I'm... I'm happy." Kushina said, as she gave her husband weak smile. "Happy that you loved me." She turned her head around, softening her eyes at the sight of your crying son. There was a small smile on her lips, "Happy that it's… our son's... birthday... Like... if I try to imagine surviving and three of us leaving together... I can't think of anything... beyond 'I'd be happy.'"

Tears continued to streak down Minato's face, as he looked at his wife who was ready to sacrifice herself to both of them.

Kushina looked at her son again. Her heart clenched, just thinking about leaving her child. "If I had any regrets... It would be that I won't see Naruto grow up," she said.

Minato looked down as his hair shadowed his eyes. "Kushina... you didn't need to take the Fox down with you," he said. "We can use our last bit of chakra to see Naruto one more time."

"Huh?" Kushina replied, confused. She tilted her head up, so she could look at her husband.

"I'll seal your last bit of chakra in Naruto with an Eight Trigrams seal," Minato explained. "Then I'll lead the Nine-Tails away with a seal only a non-Jinchuuriki like me can use, the Dead Demon Seal."

Kushina eyes went wide, as she realized what her husband wanted to do. "But that... user will be—"

"But I'll only be able to seal half the Fox's power... It's jutsu too great. It's physically and conceptually impossible to seal it all," Minato told his wife. "I can't let the Nine-Tails be revived without a Jinchuuriki, the balance of tailed beast be destroyed. But with the Dead Demon Seal, I can permanently seal the Fox's power but I'll have to use..." He paused and looked down at his son as he remembered something his own sensei, Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin had told to him about the destined child. "I'll seal it inside Naruto with the Eight Trigrams seal."

Kushina looked at him as if he had gone mad. She really wanted to yell at him for suggesting something like that, but Minato didn't give her a chance to protest.

"I know what you want to say... but Jiraiya-sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution, and with it, a great disaster," he continued to calm his wife down. "Tonight, I've the two things, the first that masked man, the one who attacked you... He is the harbinger of disaster." He looked down at sleeping face of his son. "And Naruto will be the one to stop him. The Jinchuuriki who will blaze the trial to our future. I just... know it." He carefully put baby Naruto to the ground.

At that time, with his trusty companion Enma in his staff form, Hiruzen landed in a crouch just outside the barrier that Minato and Kushina had made to protect the village from the fox's destructive capabilities.

"But... Minato," Kushina said, as she tried to protest his crazy idea.

"Have a little faith. He is our son after all," Minato told Kushina, feeling confident in his decision. He flashed through the nine hand seals to mold his chakra to call the Shinigami.

The spectral spirit eater aka Shinigami hovered behind Minato. Shinigami was much larger than any average human. He possessed long, shaggy white hair, which was wrapped around Minato's soul, from which two red horns protrude, and dark grayish blue-colored skin. It was draped in large white garments and carries a set of prayer beads, and had a tantō in its mouth.

"After I finish the Death Demon seal, I'll place your remaining chakra into Naruto as well," Minato explained. "You'll meet grown-up Naruto sooner than you think. The time will come when he'll attempt to take control of the Fox's power... I want you there to help him."

Kushina said, "Our son."

Minato looked down at sleeping face of his son. "That's why! I don't want him to bear such a heavy burden all on his own," he said.

"But why... why the Dead Demon seal?" Kushina shouted at Minato for his stupid plan. "There's no reason for you to die. Just so, I can meet him for a few minutes when he's older. I wanted you to be there for him... I wanted you to raise him... why... why are you sacrificing Naruto just to preserve the balance of the tailed beasts... to save the village... and the country. Why are you sacrificing yourself to me?"

"Turning your back on the country, on the village is just as bad as abandoning a child. You should understand... You saw your own country fall apart. You know the pain of growing up without a home of your own... and you know we are a family of Shinobi," Minato said. "Besides, Even if I lived I could never substitute for you."

Kushina looked at her husband questioningly.

He knelt down in front of her. "There are things Naruto needs to be told, things I could never say myself. That's the mother's job and I need you to carry it out. Even if you only have briefest of moment to do so," he continued. "This isn't just for you... This is for Naruto." He picked up his baby once more and settled right in front of his wife. "Dying to make a better life for his son… that's the stuff you let the father handle."

Understanding slowly began to manifest on Kushina's face, but she still tried to steel her eyes in a last-ditch effort to go with her plan to save her son from the life of Jinchuuriki—a life of neglect and hatred. She was one of the very few Jinchuuriki who had normal life compare to others.

From his place, Hiruzen was finally able to get a glance of something. In fear, he gasped, "Those marking... It can't be... The Death Demon seal?"

Two of Leaf's Jounins jumped down beside their previous military commander.

"What's happing, Third?" one Jounin asked.

"We're too late. They've put up a barrier around the Nine-Tails," Hiruzen said. He punched on the barrier, but nothing happened. It was too strong to penetrate, even for an experience ninja like him. "Whatever they're doing, they're doing alone."

The devourer of spirit shoved its hand through Minato's stomach and grabbed the monstrosity that towered over him. The fox, who was unable to speak due to Kushina's chakra bindings, mentally cursed when he felt his power being ripped into two.

"Seal!" Minato said.

The Nine-Tailed Fox roared, as he felt half his life force forcibly pulled out of his body with no way to prevent it. As the Nine-Tails' Yin chakra sealed into Naruto, causing the Fox to shrink in his size.

"My body's gone numb, used to much chakra, have to push through." Minato thought, gasping.

"It's the Death Demon seal. I can't believe he actually used it." Hiruzen breathed in shock. It was the most powerful self-sacrificial jutsu for a reason, but to see such a powerful sealing jutsu used against a tail beast was breathtakingly scary.

"But the Fox remains! He didn't seal all of it," one Jounin said

"Now for the Eight Trigrams seal," Minato said, slamming hand on the ground. In a puff of smoke, a ritual style altar appeared—a basket and eight candles around it. "I'm going to seal the other half."

"The ceremonial throne! He plans to reseal me into that child?" the Nine-Tailed Fox thought, watching Fourth Hokage placing a blond child on it

Kushina's chakra and strength began to fade, as she started to wobble and deep coughing wracked through her body. She tried desperately to breathe that caused her control over the chakra chains to lessen. It gave the Nine-Tails enough time to try a counterattack.

"Kushina! Stay with me!" Minato shouted, as he quickly turned from the throne, he just had laid Naruto on.

The Nine-Tails raised his right forepaw in preparation to slam it down on the blond baby, crushing the only thing between his freedom, as he didn't want to be sealed again in a another vessel. However, his efforts turned to vain as both parents threw themselves in the line of his claw and used their own bodies to stop the claw from reaching their son, fatally wounding themselves in the process. The blood soaked claw stopped a mere three inches above Naruto's chin and the dying parents breathed a relief. Using her strength and chakra, Kushina tightened her chakra chains around the Nine-Tails.

"If a father can do this..." Minato said, trying to ease some stress.

Kushina picked up on it, and completed, "The mother should be even better... right?"

"Damned humans!" the Nine-Tails cursed.

Ignoring the Fox, Kushina glanced behind her at her husband, and rasped, "You win... first argument... you've ever won... I guess... you're really serious."

Minato chuckled. "Thank you, Kushina…" Minato muttered, before he ran through some handseals "It's time for me to go, Kushina… I'm going to perform the Eight Trigrams Seal… and try to leave a little of my own chakra in Naruto too… We don't have much time… If you have anything left to say to Naruto."

"Naruto." Kushina bowed her head in understanding, looking at her son, who opened his eyes causing her to smile "Naruto, don't be fussy eaters… Eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy. Take your bath every day… Go to bed early and sleep well." She took a pause and looked at her son. "Make friends… It doesn't matter how many… Just make sure they're real friends… People you can trust… Even a few is enough. And study your ninjutsu… I was never very good at it, maybe you will be… Everyone has things they're good at and things they're not… Don't feel bad if you can't do it all. Make sure you listen to your teachers… at the Academy.

And remember to avoid the three voices of Shinobi… Don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what you earn from missions… No drinking alcohol until you're 20, and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body. And as for women… Well, I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in the world, and you'll want a girlfriend someday. Just try not to pick a weird one... Try to find someone like your mother... And the fourth warning… Watch out for your godfather Jiraiya-sensei!"

Minato smiled after hearing Kushina's fourth warning.

Kushina paused to smile, as Naruto began to tear up seeing the blood pour out of her mouth as it rose up from the pit of her stomach. With tears streaming down her face, She spoke again. "Naruto... You're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering... Remember who you are... Find... A goal... a dream... And don't stop trying until it comes true… Their's… their's…! There's… There's so much more I want to say… to teach you about… I want to stay with you… I love you."

Minato sighed, but kept his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry, Minato... I took all our time," she said sobbing

"It's okay," Minato replied before looking at his son. "Naruto... This is your dad. Listen to your motor mouth mother. Seal!"

The Nine tailed fox roared as it was drawn into the seal, as a blinding flash took over the area, and Minato collapsed alongside Kushina who panted as she watched the Shinigami take Minato's soul

"Shinigami-sama." Kushina panted getting the deity's attention "I'm the heiress of the Uzumaki Clan, my son will be the last of your followers, I don't care what happens to me, or the price I have to pay, but please grant my son the power to protect himself."

The Shinigami looked at Kushina for a moment before he looked to the boy, Kami's Child of Prophecy, the Shinigami looked at the boy for a moment before he reached forward and his arm dissappeared into a portal, before he dragged out 5 beings and placed them into the seal

Kushina smiled as she glowed a bright blue, as her soul was wiped from existence "I love you Naruto." Kushina said kissing her son's cheek before she passed on

Hiruzen, and his Anbu, watched the family and heard Kushina's request but had no idea what was done to her son, when the barrier dropped they approached slowly, and picked up Naruto,

Mindscape

Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune roared as he thrashed against the cage keeping him bound before with a huff he sat down with a growl, when a flash of light appeared outside his cage, causing him to look up and see 5 humans that smelled like blood and death appear fused to the wall, with narrowed eyes he reached out with his chakra to investigate who these people were, and looked through their memories

"Vampires huh." Kurama whispered before with a huff he laid down and went to sleep ignoring the 5 Mikaelson children outside his cage

6 Years Later

All was peaceful in Konoha the festivities are bubbling with life, the liquor was pouring, also one could easily hear children laughing all in all it was a grand festival except there is one orphan who wasn't enjoying the festival which celebrates the 'death' of the infamous Kyuubi No Kistune that orphan is Naruto Uzumaki

With Naruto

A 6 year-old Naruto was sneaking out of his apartment to avoid the mob that comes looking for him every night on his birthday Oct.10 the blonde jinchuuriki was dashing across the rooftops hoping to avoid anything the dreadful night had to offer him, only unlike the last years he was exhausted, as for the past 3 months he's been having the same dream repeatedly and it seemed to give some kind of message. The dream held two parts. The first he would see was the image of 4 men and one woman that seemed to be connected somehow. He would also see multiple images of the people fighting, killing, and drinking blood as if they loved it. Then after the images were all said and done he would see the same people from the images who would tell him to "awaken" which he still didn't get what they meant by that, but every time he had the dream when he'd awaken he'd find himself hungry which lead him to eating raw meat,

As he hopped across the rooftops, deep in thought about his dreams, he heard a shout of 'Demon!'

Eyes wide Naruto looked over his shoulder, to see a red eye with 3 tomoe rotating before a punch to his face sent him crashing down into an alley. With a groan Naruto tried to get up but the Uchiha chunin and his 2 friends began to kick and punch him all were shouting things like "You killed my wife," or "Die demon!"

Uchiha with a smirk pulled out his tanto "Now let's finish the demon scum!" he shouted before he stabbed Naruto through the heart, causing his eyes to widen, before the light left his eyes, and he died

"We did it!" the Uchiha's friend cheered before they gasped when the Hokage, and two Anbu members jumped down into the alley looking at Naruto's corpse in horror

Mindscape

Kurama opened his eyes when he felt himself getting weaker "My strength, is failing, why?" he asked himself, as it began to get darker, "No!" Kurama flared his chakra just as the 5 Mikaelson children glowed a silvery color before they faded away

Real World

"What have you done?!" Hiruzen yelled at the 3 chunin as Naruto's eyes opened

"H-Hokage-sama? We did what Yondaime-sama, would've wanted." the Uchiha said snatching his tanto

Hiruzen growled, but before he could say anything his eyes widened, as Naruto was up, and the two chunin necks were broken, before Naruto was latched onto the Uchiha's back bitting his neck

"Aah!" The Uchiha screamed in pain, as Naruto began to drink his blood, "Get off me!" before he began to get weak, and he fell to his knees,

Hiruzen and the Anbu watched his shock as the Uchiha's Sharingan appeared before the tomoe began to vanish, till his eyes returned to normal, and Naruto released him causing him to collapse forward dead

They could only looked at Naruto's face in shock, as veins bulged on the side of his eyes while his eyes were bloodshot, however their eyes widened when his blue eyes turned a bright read before 2 tomoe appeared in his eyes

"Sharingan." Itachi Uchiha whispered in shock, looking at his sensei's son before the boy went unconscious

Later

Konoha Hospital

Sarutobi sat next to his surrogate grandson staring at the blonde's body, according to the nurses everything was perfectly normal, all scars were healed, and his malnutrition was being taken cared off, his body was healing itself to top form,

"Could this be Shinigami-sama's answer to Kushina's plea. Some kind of bloodline stealing vampire?" Hiruzen thought, before he sighed and looked up to the Hokage monument at Minato's face "I'm sorry my friend, I failed you, and your wife."

Hiruzen frowned as he looked at Naruto it was obvious that something had been bothering Naruto for a while now, he had stopped pranking, and spent most of his time at the library, the last time he had seen the boy was when the oy had come to his office, and asked him a question that shock him

Flashback

2 Months Ago

Hokage's Office

Hiruzen was looking at the serious face of Naruto Uzumaki in shock "W-What did you say?"

"Who is Kushina Uzumaki, and why is she buried with the 4th Hokage?" Naruto asked again

End Flashback

Hiruzen sighed, he had been forced to tell the truth, as he knew that if he lied, Naruto would never forgive him, so he told him everything, the Kyuubi, his parents, even about the Uzumaki Clan.

The boy had been grateful for the information, so he spent the day answering all his questions, the only question he couldn't answer was how the Kyuubi, had escaped the seal in the first place

Mindscape

Naruto stood in his mindscape surrounded by darkness, as 3 windows were on each side of him, showing the memories of the Mikaelson's, while one showed the memories of the Uchiha he had killed, before he looked up when a window opened in front of him, and his eyes widened when he saw his parents looking at him

"Naruto, don't be fussy eaters… Eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy. Take your bath every day… Go to bed early and sleep well." She took a pause and looked at her son. "Make friends… It doesn't matter how many… Just make sure they're real friends… People you can trust… Even a few is enough. And study your ninjutsu… I was never very good at it, maybe you will be… Everyone has things they're good at and things they're not… Don't feel bad if you can't do it all. Make sure you listen to your teachers… at the Academy.

And remember to avoid the three voices of Shinobi… Don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what you earn from missions… No drinking alcohol until you're 20, and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body. And as for women… Well, I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in the world, and you'll want a girlfriend someday. Just try not to pick a weird one... Try to find someone like your mother... And the fourth warning… Watch out for your godfather Jiraiya-sensei!"

Minato smiled after hearing Kushina's fourth warning.

Kushina paused to smile, as Naruto began to tear up seeing the blood pour out of her mouth as it rose up from the pit of her stomach. With tears streaming down her face, She spoke again. "Naruto... You're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering... Remember who you are... Find... A goal... a dream... And don't stop trying until it comes true… Their's… their's…! There's… There's so much more I want to say… to teach you about… I want to stay with you… I love you."

Minato sighed,

"I'm sorry, Minato... I took all our time," she said sobbing

"It's okay," Minato replied before looking at his son. "Naruto... This is your dad. Listen to your motor mouth mother. Seal!"

Naruto stood there as tears streamed down his face, as his new Sharingan manifested and changed to 4 a star Shuriken pattern before it returned back to normal. Naruto looked up when he heard a deep voice

"How sweet!"

The windows vanished as the room lit up, allowing Naruto to see the Kyuubi behind bars, "Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, confused before he wiped his face, and glared at Kurama, "I have a question for you."

"What makes you think, I will answer you, just because you've gained the powers of those parasites and became one yourself, don't think you can demand anything from me?!" Kurama said glaring at Naruto

"All I want to know is, how'd you escape from my mother?" Naruto asked before he gasped when the Kurama's killer intent flooded the room

"Uchiha!" Kurama yelled knowing exactly which Uchiha controlled him having never forgotten a Chakra signature in its long life

"U-Uchiha?" Naruto asked shivering from the Kyuubi's aura

"Obito Uchiha!" Kurama glared "He ripped me out of your mother, and took control of me with his cursed Sharingan, when I get out of here, I'll crush him!"

"Your not getting let out of me." Naruto said looking up at the Fox who glared at him, "The way I see it you are my inheritence, I want this Obito guy just as much as you do. We can work together."

"Ha! Me work with some parasite!"

"Your sealed away inside this parasite, we can make this work to both of our benefits, I get strong enough to kill this Obito guy, and I can figure out a way to summon you out of the seal."

Kurama glared at Naruto, who looked at him before his eyes widened, when Naruto's form was overlapped with Ashura's, and Hagoromo's "I'll think about it." Kurama gritted out "Now begin from my presence."

Naruto bowed before he faded away from his mindscape, while with a huff, Kurama laid down, and closed his eyes, hoping he didn't regret this.

7 Years Later

Cemetery

Naruto sat at the cemetery in front of his parents graves, as he prayed, it's been 7 years since he first met the Kurama, their relationship had gotten better, till the point he actually learned his name. After the incident 7 years ago, which turned him into a vampire he had moved into his parents house, after his apartment was burned to the ground while he was in the hospital.

Moving into his parents home gave Naruto access to their jutsu library, which he made full use off, while he received training from Shushui who became an older brother to him, but he died 6 years ago, with his last gift being Naruto to aquire his Sharingan, with reacted to his own Sharingan, granting him a Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, which didn't go over so well with Kurama, but Naruto was able to placate him, as he would never take control of Kurama, he wanted them to be partners he didn't want him as a pet.

The village was wary of him, as they knew he was a vampire and that he had a Sharingan, thanks to him accidentally activating it when he glared at a civilian on a particularly bad day, Sasuke Uchiha the last loyal Uchiha didn't take to well to that, but Naruto didn't care. Not one bit.

For the past 6 years Naruto has stuck to drinking blood from blood bags or from bandit camps he would run across, his bloodlust was a problem, that he was getting under control through meditation but his reputation was already known thanks to his Bingo Book Entry which he celebrated since he wasn't even a Shinobi yet, but he was already in the bingo book.

Training was something that Naruto did all day everyday as he would send a Shadow Clone to the Ninja Academy in his place, the children didn't know about his vampirism, as it seemed they still remembered him when he wore that horrible orange jumpsuit, and played pranks while shouting about being Hokage, apparently just because he changed clothes, got quieter and had a Sharingan didn't change anything on there eyes.

Naruto didn't care one bit, they could call him whatever they liked he knew who he was and what his goals were, he didn't need to be validated by anyone as the only true people whose opinions he would've cared about were dead, and they were his parents.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the gravestone of his parents and smiled "Hey, Kaa-chan, Tou-sama. I know it's been awhile since I came, but today is a big day, I will finally take my graduation exam, this is the first step into finding and stopping Obito. I promise on my eternal soul that I will make you proud, and protect the village you loved so much Tou-sama, Kaa-chan, I remember your last words to me, and I have lived by them, well I don't really have any friends my own age, but the ones I do I know I can count on. I hope I make you proud, and I promise, I will rebuild our clan. I love you."

Naruto closed his eyes and prayed, before he stood up, dressed in a black jacket with red, 3 strips at the bottom, and a dark orange t-shirt underneath with black Anbu pants and black Shinobi sandals, and fingerless gloves. With one last smile he turned around and walked to the Academy, his face vamping out for a moment,

"Watch me." Naruto thought as he left

 **Finished**

 **Now by no means is Uzumaki Vampire discontinued, I only did this one because Uzumaki Vampire was done 3 years ago and it went by to fast, seeing as I'm already in the Shippuden time frame, this one will be kinda different**

 **Naruto doesn't hate all Uchiha's he only hates Obito, and he has ambitions that are for the good of the village, just read and find out. You don't want to, that's fine, like I said before this is a hobby, it ain't putting money in my pocket, or helping a nigga get some pussy. So keep that in mind.**

 **Bingo Book Entry**

 _ **Name: Naruto Uzumaki, Ripper of Konohagakure**_

 _ **Age: 13**_

 _ **Occupation: Unknown**_

 _ **Parents: Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze**_

 _ **Abilities/Bloodline: According to witnesses Naruto is a Vampire, and possesses the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan**_

 _ **Taijutsu: Mid Jonin Level**_

 _ **Genjutsu: Unknown although is in possession of a Sharingan**_

 _ **Kenjutsu: High Jonin Level**_

 _ **Ninjutsu: Unknown**_

 _ **FuinJutsu: Unknown although he's a member of the Uzumaki Clan**_

 _ **Rank: A-Rank**_

 _ **Note: Naruto uses his mother sword Tensa Masamune, a blade said to have been forged from the tooth of a Biju, it is unknown which one.**_

 _ **Naruto was given the name Ripper because he was witnessed tearing apart bandits across fire country, and he ripped them apart, with ease. Also is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune**_

 _ **Bounty: 100,000,000 Iwa(Kill on Sight) 500,000,000 Oto (Capture on Sight) 125,000,000 Ame (Capture on Sight)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja Academy

Naruto sat at the back of the class, as he wrote of seals for his Hiraishin jutsu, he didn't fully master the jutsu, but he could use it a total of 6 times, the blood of Tobirama, and the scroll of his father's helped him learn it, although this jutsu would only be used when it had to be, against opponents stronger than him.

Ignoring the presence of his classmates who began to file in, Naruto rolled his scroll up, and sealed it away, and looked up just as Iruka Umino, and Mizuki Toji walked in, with Mizuki having a troubled frown on his face, while Iruka had an excited smile on his face

"Good afternoon class." Iruka greeted

"Morning Iruka-sensei!" the excited student yelled ready to finally become Shinobi

"Today you all will be taking your Graduation Exams. Originally you all were going to take the Exams here, but Hokage-sama wishes to see the test done, now you all took the written test yesterday, so everyone if you would please stand up, and follow Mizuki, and I to Hokage-sama's personal training ground." Iruka instructed causing the students to immediately began chatter in excitement as they stood up

Naruto had an excited glint in his eyes, as he stood up and joined the line standing behind Ino who he smiled at causing her to blush

15 Minutes Later

Behind Hokage Monument

Naruto looked a bit amazed at the large training ground which was as big as a football field. Standing with the other students and the teachers, Naruto continued to look everyone looked forward when a cloud of smoke appeared, before it cleared out to reveal Hiruzen, the Elders consisting of Hiruzen's former teammates Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and his rival Danzo Shimura, along with around 20 Jonin's, the clan heirs also saw their parents who looked at them with an serious expression

Hiruzen stepped forward, with a serious expression contrast to his grandfatherly smile that everyone knew him for "Today some of you will take a step forward to becoming Shinobi of Konoha. Before you start your exams, I feel that I should let you know exactly what it is your getting yourselves into." Hiruzen said looking each of the kids in the eye "If you pass your exam you will become a soldier of the village, you will kill, steal, and die for the village, and your Hokage."

The Academy students looked at the Hokage wide eyed, before they looked to Iruka who looked away, while the clan heads looked at their child with narrowed eyes while glancing to Naruto along with some Jonin who standing there with his hands in his pockets perfectly calm

"If you feel that you don't have the stomach for the life of a killer, step forward and you will be escorted home." Hiruzen said watching as a few girls looked to Sasuke and stayed put while 15 civilian born children walked forward, causing him to sigh, before 5 Anbu Black Ops members dropped down and took a set of students "Ok, if you all want to continue, let's get started."

Iruka saw Hirzuen nod to him, so with a nod of his own he stepped forward "We will begin with the accuracy test first," Iruka said, "When I call your name please come up and throw the shuriken, then the kunai. Shino Aburame!"

Things went like they did every time they practiced accuracy, Shino and Kiba scored good grades, eight out of ten shuriken, and eight out of ten kunai for Kiba and nine out of ten shuriken, and ten out of ten kunai for Shino. Meanwhile Sasuke once again scored a nine out ten for both, and as he had done every time during weapons throwing, he threw his each set of weapons at once. Everyone else score somewhere in between, the civilians who stuck around were still only slightly better due to the fact that they could only practice at school.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto stood up from his position by a tree, and made his way up, feeling the eyes of everyone on him, looking around at the targets, he saw that their were 10 trees lined up together side by side with targets on them

"So all I have to do is hit all the targets and I pass?' Naruto asked looking to Iruka who nodded, with a nod Naruto pulled out his kunai, and with a flick of his wrists the 10 Kunai sailed across the field and a loud thunk resounded around the area as all 10 kunai ended up in the targets all the way to their handles, ignoring the gasp from Iruka, and the academy students, Naruto pulled out 2 Shuriken, and tossed them to the side of the trees before a loud clang was heard and one of the Shuriken suddenly curved and sliced through all 10 trees, to the shock, and surprise of everyone, minus Hirizon who gave a proud smirk

"G-Good job!" Iruka said, surprised and shock as he wrote down the score on his clipboard.

Naruto smirked as he walked back to the crowd of hopeful genin while Ino Yamanaka went up for her test. As he stood there many of the students eyed him wearily, along with the Jonin, and Elders

The next stage of the test was the taijutsu portion, after they had all moved towards the sparring section, a small part of the training grounds with a metal ring around it, Iruka called out names while Mizuki stepped into the field. Naruto didn't even need to pay attention to the test to know who would do well in this portion; Shino would do enough to get a high passing grade, but no more than was strictly necessary so he could hide his skills. Kiba would do his best, actually getting the second highest grade, at least he normally would, if Naruto had any intention of holding back. Sasuke would get the 'best' score there, Choji would be fourth, Shikamaru would be last; being too lazy to do more than last the required ten minutes. Hinata would actually do alright, she never hit her opponent because she was afraid, but she lasted the full ten minutes without getting hit either, causing her father Hiashi to sigh, Ino and Sakura would both do horribly, neither trained and dieted so they did not have the physical prowess to do much, and the civilian children were everywhere in between.

A grin once again had spread across his face as he walked on to the sparring field.

"I think he's gonna fail," Kiba said, suddenly unknown to him causing the higher-ups to look at him, while his mother glared "I mean, it had to be luck, he's the dead-last for crying out loud! How good could he be? Right, Akamaru?" the white pup on his head barked in what sounded like an affirmitive.

"I don't know," Choji muttered, "I mean, did you see what he did with those shuriken?"

"Like I said, I bet it was all luck," Kiba said, turning to the others . "I got five yen on him losing."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered noticing that Kiba's mom, was glaring heavily at him, which caused him to move away from the kid

"Ready?" asked Iruka, looking at Naruto who nodded "Right, then Hajime!"

Almost before the words had even left Iruka's mouth Mizuki was charging the whiskered blond, causing Horizon to narrow his eyes, along with some Jonin,

Mizuki came in and reared back his fist, throwing it out in an effort to hit the blond, before ducked under the fist, and elbowed Mizuki in his ribs, before a knee to the Chunin's stomach caused him to collapse to his knees when he vomited while trying to regain his breath

Mizuki looked up to see Naruto smirking at him, before his eyes widened when the boy lifted his foot, and said foot heading toward him was the last thing he saw

"Pathetic." Naruto said walking away from the unconscious Chunin,

When the last person finished the outside practical portion, and after the several seconds it took to wake up Mizuki, the class made their way back to where they started

"Its time for the last portion of your exam," Iruka said as everyone was watching him "The Ninjutsu portion, when I call your name, I want you to perform the three academy jutsu, Transformation, Replacement, and the Clone Jutsu, and extra credit will be provided to those capable of performing a jutsu not taught in the Academy."

One by one students walked up and performed the three basic jutsu, , with only the clan heirs being able to perform the extra credit with a clan jutsu, before finally it was Naruto's turn

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka said causing Naruto to sigh, before he substituted with the walking Sasuke who just retrieved his headband, and stood in the center of the academy students, and the higher ups, with his arms crossed

Iruka nodded seeing the Kariwimi Jutsu, before in a puff of smoke, did the Elders and Hiruzen's eyes widened as they were looking at their sensei Tobirama Senju the second Hokage, before did the hence form of their teacher lift a single finger was the area flooded with killer intent causing their eyes to widen, as the ground cratered under him, while everyone found themselves pressed to breath, before Tobirama put his finger down and 3 shadow clones poffed into existence

Naruto still in Tobirama's firm turned to the side facing the trees, as one clone remained before said clone ran through hand seals at a fast pace causing everyone's eyes to widened as his hands blurred through the signs

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" the clone spat a large white fire Dragon at the trees causing a loud exposing causing everyone to gasp as smoke, and gust of wind and dirt swept through the area

Hirzuen, the Elders, and the Jonin watched as Tobirama placed his hands in a seal "Water Release: Multi Water Dragon Jutsu!" their eyes widened when water swirled into existence around him before 5 dragons made of water hit the forest dousing the flames, causing steam to form

Time seemed to slow down for Hiruzen, and the Elders, as the henged form of Tobirama looked directly at them, and gave that rare smile he used to give, just as the steam swept over his form

When the steam went away Naruto was standing facing the Hokage with a smile as everyone looked at him in awe, shock, and surprise

"Y-you pass." Hiruzen said as a tear had streamed down the side of his face

Naruto with his smile still in place walked over to the table to retrieve his headband, as he looked down and reached for one, his eyes widened as the Sandaime held a headband in his hand, looking up he saw Hiruzen smiling at him

"This belonged to your father. He'd want you to have it." Hiruzen said as everyone looked on, as Naruto took the headband and tied it around his forehead,

Hiruzen smiled as he looked at Naruto who looked just like his father, with his shoulder length bangs framing the side of his face, as his spiky blond red streaked hair that was tied in a ponytail that came to his shoulder blades moved gently in the breeze, before with a bow of thanks Naruto walked back to his classmates

Hirzuen smiled at the boy, before he saw Mizuki glaring at Naruto before he put up a fake smile, already suspicious of the chunin, Horizon looked to an hidden Anbu and with a quick handsign said Anbu, appeared behind Mizuki chopped him in the back of the neck, before he vanished with the unconscious chunin taking his straight to Ibiki Morino

Later

Senju Compound

Naruto entered his home, after being told to report to the academy in a month for team placements, taking off his sandals he walked toward a desk, and looked at himself I'm the mirror with his headband on "I did it." he said to himself before he took it off, and neatly placed the headband on the desk, before he headed straight to the jutsu library paying no mind to the 60 Shadow clones in the back yard all in groups of 20 to work on the three steps for his father's Rasengan.

Entering the library he walked to the long katana that was on display, according to the notes of Mito, Tensa Masamune was created by the mother of the Rikudo Sennin as a gift for her first grandchild the ancestor of the Uzumaki's Arashi.

Arashi was born when the Rikudo Sennin was only 17, after his mother disappeared, the Rikudo Sennin, and his uncle had turned on his grandmother and did something to her, which caused him to abandon his father, who would later have 2 sons; Indra the first Uchiha, and Ashura the first Senju. Some of the text still needed to be decoded but Arashi spoke of a seal he was making to communicate with the moon which Naruto didn't get, he had asked Kurama, but Kurama wouldn't speak, on it, and told him to forget about it.

Naruto didn't forget about it he hado his clones work overtime to decode the scrolls, and on one scroll he came across something called the RinneSharingan, something Ashura inherited from his grandmother, a tool like that would be a big help in protecting the village, and he wanted it.

Clapping his hands together Naruto said a prayer to all his ancestors who welded the blade before him, and made to take it, when a clone walked up "Boss." turning to the clone, Naruto raised an eyebrow "The seal is finished."

"Let's apply it now." Naruto ordered getting a nod from the clone, before with one last bow to the sword Naruto walked to the sealing room

Month Later

Naruto woke up after a very good sleep, as he stood up, he cracked his neck, back, and popped his shoulder before he walked to the bathroom and hopped into the shower, after a 10 minute shower Naruto flared his Katon Chakra to dry off, before he circulated his chakra as small black kanji appeared on every single vein on his body with a large seal appearing over his heart, this seal would stop his blood from being taken against his will, watching as the seal vanished Naruto got dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen and opened up the fridge and pulled out a pitcher filled with blood before he poured himself a glass, and began to drink

"I'm getting low, I need to make another blood run." Naruto thought locking his lips before he washed his glass and left,

15 Minutes Later

Ninja Academy

Everyone that passed the exam, was sitting waiting for Iruka to start, although people couldn't help but look at the bandaged up Kiba, who had received a beating from his mother the day of the exam, before he was forced to fight Chunin, and Jonin members of his clan for the entire month, only to be put in the Hospital because the didn't hold back against him

"Congratulations to all of you. You all have managed to make it this far, but the road ahead of you will only get harder. You are now gennin, the lowest of the low and as such adults. I am proud of you all for making it this far and wish you luck on the journey ahead of you. If you remember nothing else remember this, you now represent our village, the oldest and strongest of all the shinobi villages take pride in that."

When Iruka finished his speech, several cheers sounded throughout the room, and after they died down however Iruka was quick to speak up once more.

"Now then as tradition goes you have been divided into teams of three along with a jounin instructor. Team 1…"

From here, Naruto tuned the man out listening only for the announcement of his own team.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto looked down to the third row, to see Sakura celebrate getting on the same time as her crush, while Ino frowned, before he found himself locking eyes with Sasuke Uchiha

Flashback

Sasuke walked out of the academy to see his mom, and brother talking with Naruto who was holding a large scroll, while smiling as Mikoto rubbed his hair, confused he walked up just as Naruto left "Kaa-san, Aniki? You know him?" Sasuke asked

Itachi, and Mikoto smiled and looked after Naruto "We knew his parents, we promised them that if something were to happen to them we'd look out for him."

"That clan less loser?"

"Sasuke!" Mikoto snapped causing Sasuke to freeze as his mother and brother glared at him with their Sharingan activated "Do not insult that boy. He is anything but clanless or a loser. That boy has the potential to be the greatest Shinobi to walk this planet."

Sasuke looked up at his mother, and brother before he looked to where Naruto had run off to,

End Flashback

Sasuke blinked coming out of his flashback to see Naruto with his head leaning on the wall, as he looked out of the window "Kaa-san and _that man_ took an interest in you, I admit you have some skill, you also have the Sharingan, but don't expect any pity from me." he thought looking back at Iruka missing Naruto's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan flash into existence

"Team 8: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your jounin instructor is Yuhi Kurenai"

'I wanted to be with Naruto-kun, not some arrogant neutered dog.' Hinata thought seeing Kiba howl at getting with Hinata while Shino slapped his head in annoyance

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, so there won't be a new one. Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji. Your jounin instructor is Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka said seeing Ino slam her head on the desk at the fate she was given

"Now then we will have a one hour recess. After this you will return here as your jounin instructors come pick you up dismissed."

With that, there was chaos as the group of kids began chatting excitedly and left the room.

Four hours later found the members of team seven as the only people within the room. Everyone else had been picked up within the first ten minutes. Sakura had spent the first hour pestering Sasuke while said Uchiha ignored her very existence. Since then it had been quite as the girl had begun glancing between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke however had spent the entire time brooding and ignoring Sakura's existence

Naruto however had spent the time wrapping his Hiraishin formula around his kunai under a genjutsu to make it look like he was sleeping, over the past month he had put his own formula all across the village, when he wasn't doing that he was training his with friend Anko in the forest of death

Hearing a heartbeat approaching Naruto sealed his scroll away and canceled his genjutsu, before he looked over just in time to see the door slide open. As the door slid open, it revealed the form of a man wearing the uniform of a Konoha jounin. Other than that, he wore a mask over the lower half of his face and had his headband slanted to cover one of his eyes. Finally, he had silver hair that stuck up at an odd angle

"My first impression of you guys is…you're boring." said the man, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "Anyway meet me on the roof in five minutes." With that said, he disappeared in a puff of smoke

Without a word to his teammates Naruto was up and moving out the door with both Sasuke and Sakura moving to catch up. By the time, they arrived on the roof Kakashi could be seen leaning on the railing with a small orange book in hand. Motioning for them to sit before him the man snapped the book shut before pocketing it

"Okay how about introductions. Name's likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, all that good stuff." The man said lazily

"Well can you go first so we know how its done." asked Sakura

"And she's supposed to be the smart one." the men thought sighing to themselves causing her to look at then in confusion

"Okay then. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have a few likes, the things I dislike…well I have a few hobbies." Kakashi said looking at the two annoyed genin and am amused vampire

"Alright your turn pinky." Said Kakashi, before pointing to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like (looks at Sasuke and blushes). My Hobbies are (looks at Sasuke again). And my dream for the future (blushes, looks at Sasuke and squeals)."

"Right...And your dislikes?" asked Kakashi

"INO-PIG!" screamed the girl causing Naruto to twitch Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw Naruto vamp out and turn to Sakura

"Your next!" Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke, as Naruto closed his eyes to calm himself

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes and many dislikes. I don't have a dream but an ambition which is to revive my clan and to kill a certain man."

'Just like I thought an avenger.' thought Kakashi seriously

"Alright whiskers you're up." Kakashi said

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, art, training, sex, and history. My dislikes are to many to count, but I guess the main one is people who demand respect when they haven't done anything to earn it. My dream is to make my parents, Shisui-ni and Mikoto-oba proud, revive my clan, and destroy the man who caused my parents death. Also to protect the village, and become a respectable Shinobi."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and nodded "Sandaime-sama said as much, the masked Uchiha." Kakashi clenched his hands into a fist at the thought of someone behind his sensei and older sister figure death still drawing breath "Okay. You guys meet me tomorrow morning at 0600 at training ground 7 for you gennin exam." said Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei we already took the gennin exam." said Sakura with her hand raised, only for Kakashi to laugh getting annoyed looked from Sasuke, and Sakura, while Naruto merely sighed.

"Sorry to tell you this but that wasn't the real gennin exam. That was merely a test used to separate those with the potential to become a gennin from those who aren't ready. The true exam however is given by the various jounin senseis, and has a 66.6% chance of failure." explained Kakashi causing Sakura to pale

"Anyway You shouldn't eat tomorrow, as you might throw up. Well that's all, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Peace." said Kakashi before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Seeing the man gone Naruto stood to his feet and left without a word to prepare for the next day, but first stop was the Hospital

 **Finished**


	3. Chapter 3

Senju Compound

Blue eyes snapped open as Naruto awoke up from his slumber, looking over to his clock, he saw that it was six in the morning, which he knew already as it was the time he would wake up no matter how many hours he slept, which was funny, as he didn't even need to sleep as his vampirism fought any side effect of the lack of rest but it was still a good commodity that he could indulge in whenever he wanted. Even more after a night of wild sex.

Blinking his eyes slowly, Naruto rose up to sitting position and popped his head and back, claw marks healing fast behind his back as he did so, and turned towards the other occupant of his bed. She was a straight brown haired pretty woman that was probably in her early twenties. She sported a satisfied smile on her face. Naruto let his eyes roam her body and he smirked to himself, as he admired her medium sized breasts, similar to narrow waist, wide hips and tight, big ass that was perfectly defined, this was Ayame Ichiraku

Naruto chuckled to himself as he stood up from the bed, ignoring how she moaned. Standing straight, Naruto used made his way to the bathroom, whistling a happy tune.

Training Ground 7

Naruto wearing a black tanktop, Anbu pants, and Ninja sandals currently he was making his way to Training ground 7 when he spotted his teammates sitting near the three posts; without a word he went over to the post on the right and face away from them before he busied himself with running through different sequences of handseals

2 hours Later

After 15 minutes of practicing his hand seal speed, Naruto decided to meditate before his eyes snapped open just as Kakashi appeared,

"You're late!" Sakura screeched, causing Naruto to twitch, as he stopped himself from vamping out his hatred for loud people demanding demanding he lop her head from her shoulders

"Sorry there was an old lady who needed help with her heavy bags and I had to carry it for her all the way to her home." Kakashi said causing Sasuke and Sakura to sweat drop, while Naruto shook his head. Kakashi then brought out an alarm clock and placed it on one of the of the wooden poles, after setting the alarm

"Okay you all have 'till noon to get these bells from me." He showed the three teens the bells before tying them to the lower end of his flak jacket.

"But sensei," Sakura spoke up "there are three of us and only two bells. What happens if we don't get a bell?"

"Very astute of you Sakura." Kakashi said "The person who does not get a bell will be weeded out and sent to the Academy."

Sasuke, and Sakura's eyes widened while Naruto raised an eyebrow, Kakashi seeing that his words had the effect he desired, continued.

"One more thing. Come at me with the intent to kill. Only then will you have a sliver of a chance to defeat me." He said as he was preparing to give them a final instruction

"Are you sure about that sensei?" Sakura asked a little concern

"Don't worry about me Sakura, just worry about yourselves. After all, you guys won't land a single scratch on me. I'm not a jonin for nothing you know." Kakashi said not missing the smirk on Naruto's face as his eyes went bloodshot while veins bulged around his eyes for a second "Okay get ready. Now disperse." All three teens disappeared from their spots and hid themselves across the forest.

"Well at least they know how to hide." Kakashi thought looking around to the positions of Sasuke, and Sakura "As expected I can't sense Naruto, he'll be the one to look out for."

Looking over at Sakura's direction he decided to start with her, she was the weakest of the three no doubt about that. She was no challenge in taijutsu so he decided Genjutsu would be a better test for her.

Sakura felt a bit dizzy, as her vision went blurry for a moment. She could not understand what was happening to her, as for the last minute she was perfectly fine hiding away from Kakashi while also looking for Sasuke. She wanted to hide where Sasuke was hiding. She needed to be near her Sasuke-kun so he could get a better look at her. But now she did not feel well.

''Ugh Sakura!''

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a voice calling her name. She could now see clearly and the weird feeling she was feeling in her head was gone. She looked up to see Sasuke coming into view. A wide smile, and a blush appeared on her face, once she saw seeing that it was Sasuke who was calling her.

''Help me!''

Sakura looked closely at her Sasuke-kun. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched Sasuke struggle his way towards her, his body was battered and bruised, as he was pierced with several Kunai's. Sakura trembled as tears began stream down her face.

''Ahhhh!'' she screamed loudly before she fainted

Kakashi who was looking from a distance could only sweat drop, as the girl had just fallen victim to an easy D-rank genjutsu. She was supposed to be smart, and should have detected the genjutsu easily

With a sigh, and a shrug Kakashi walked away to test his next target

Sasuke showed no concern over Sakura's scream, as he really didn't care what happened. She was a nuisance and annoying, and if she couldn't pull her own weight, and with her out of the he would have a better chance of getting a bell. If she was still active she would no doubt get in his way and become a burden to him. He wanted to get the bell and pass the test. His quest could only be fulfilled if he became a shinobi; no one was going to stand in the way of his quest.

'Pathetic' Naruto thought high in the trees looking down at the fallen girl. It was clear that the girl was caught in a simple Genjutsu that she had been unable to detect. Naruto could only guess that whatever it she saw had something to do with Sasuke. Sakura was not fit to be a ninja. She was book smart, but that did not make a shinobi. Skills and dedication made a ninja, Sakura had none. All she cared for was looking good in the eyes of her Sasuke-kun. If the girl didn't shape up she'd be killed before she was 17 years old.

Shaking his head Naruto jumped off the tree he was in and made his way towards Kakashi. The Bell Test was a test that he knew well, considering he had the memories of Tobirama who had come up with it, along with the memories of Shisui who was given the test by his mother. This was the wrong test for him though as from what he could see Sasuke was to prideful to work with anyone, while Sakura was to obsessed with Sasuke to do anything but follow him.

"I'll see what Sasuke is capable of then, confront Kakashi-ni, on my own." Naruto thought landing on a tree and looking down as Sasuke approached Kakashi

Sasuke made his way towards Kakashi, with a confident look on his face. He was confident about his chances of getting the bells. "I'm going to get those bells!'' he said arrogantly,

"He's to confident." Naruto thought frowning as he looked at Mikoto's youngest son "I wonder does he even know that Mikoto-obaa, was an S-rank nin who helped Itachi become one of the best Uchiha of his generation

Kakashi looked at Sasuke once then looked back to his book. His response to the proclamation annoyed the hell out of the Uchiha, as in his mind it was like the jonin was taking his challenge as if it was nothing, not worth his time.

Sasuke rushed towards the jonin at his full speed. Kakashi was slightly surprised by the speed the young Uchiha was showing, but he didn't put away his book as he waited for Sasuke to reach him

Sasuke jumped and brought his right fist trying to punch Kakashi on his face, only for Kakashi to block with his free hand, though Sasuke was quick to use his other hand, as he forced Kakashi to dodge his punch.

Sasuke continued to try to land a successful blow on the jonin, as he attempted to kick the jonin in the ribs, but Kakashi blocked his attack. Sasuke did not stop as he brought out his other leg trying to kick the Jonin, who was quick to block again.

'Shit, I can't read my book like this' Kakashi thought, as Sasuke brought out his left hand trying to punch Kakashi in the chest, but the man blocked again frustrating Sasuke. But he did not give up. His left leg moved faster than before heading straight at Kakashi's waist. Kakashi caught Sasuke leg, but was not given the chance to do anything as Sasuke moved with impressive flexibility. He tried gutting the jonin with his left hand. Kakashi was up to the challenge he caught Sasuke's hand with his other hand. Sasuke had expected as much, his free hand moved for the bells hanging on Kakashi's belt. He did enough to almost get them but Kakashi let go of him and jumped back a bit.

The boy was certainly good for an academy graduate, with his taijutsu, he could actually beat seasoned Genin. Kakashi rushed at Sasuke, catching Sasuke off guard by his superior speed, before Kakashi spun around and kicked Sasuke in the chest, as the Uchiha flew back he recovered quickly and landed on his feet.

''You certainly are good, better than most genins.'' Kakashi commented on Sasuke's skills in Taijutsu. He was certainly skilled and Kakashi was impressed by the young Uchiha.

Sasuke did not react to Kakashi's words. He was a little angry that he was not able to get the bells. What was more troubling was that he was unable to land a hit on the Jonin. Jonin's were really strong they were unlike any other shinobi

With narrowed eyes Sasuke sped through handseals, before he inhaled large amounts of air, and held his hands together near his mouth as he muttered his jutsu.

'Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu'

He breathed out a large fireball that sped toward Kakashi, who quickly replaced himself with a log to avoid him being burned.

Sasuke smirked in victory seeing his sensei burned. He ended his jutsu. He looked at where Kakashi was standing to see a burned log. 'Replacement' he thought before he began to look around frantically but his eyes widened when he looked down at his leg as Kakashi grabbed him

''Earth release: Head Hunter Jutsu!''

Sasuke screamed when he was dragged down the ground, up to his neck, before Kakashi got out from the ground and appeared in front of the buried Uchiha.

''Get me out of here!'' Sasuke demanded embarrassed at being caught so easily. He was stuck in the pit and could not move his feet or legs

''Sasuke-kun'' A screeching voice of Sakura stopped Kakashi from responding. Kakashi looked at the pink haired girl wondering when she had woken up.

Sakura ran towards Sasuke. ''Sasuke-kun!'' she cried out trying, and failing to pull Sasuke from the pit. Kakashi just watched the girl struggle his face showing a bit of amusement at what his eye was seeing.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun I will get you out of here.'' Sakura said trying to make Sasuke happy, causing said Uchiha to raise an eyebrow

Kakashi then realized that one of the genins was missing, before his attention went to said Genin, as Naruto dropped from his perch, and walked forward, a hand on his shoulder, as he rotated his arm,

"Naruto help me free Sasuke-kun!" Sakura demanded as Naruto glanced to her, and Sasuke before he looked at Kakashi who turned to face him

"This won't be like last time Kakashi-ni." Naruto said causing Kakashi to give an eye smile

"Really?" Kakashi asked as Naruto got into his ready stance, which was simply tilting the heel of his foot up (Like Minato) "No sword?"

"Clan law, is that sword is to never be drawn against a comrade." Naruto shrugged before he and Kakashi got serious

Sasuke, and Sakura watched as Naruto just vanished from their vision causing there eyed to widen, as he appeared in front of Kakashi who ducked

'Can't afford to block, with his strength or look him in the eye, even without his Sharingan active, I look him in the eye it's all over." Kakashi thought, knowing that risk of Naruto compelling him was high, he had watched over this boy for most of his life, while he was strong he also had a lot to learn, having memories of great Shinobi like the First, and Second Hokage along with Madara, and Shisui Uchiha was one thing but those people have been dead for decades, and the world has changed. Naruto needed experience, before he truly became a force to be reckoned with

Naruto brought out his right leg and attempted to kick Kakashi on his left side, only for Kakashi to raise his knee which he strengthened with chakra to block the attack, and scored a palm thrust to Naruto's chest causing the boy to skid back, before Naruto clapped his hands together, and slammed them on the ground causing Sasuke to pop out of his captivity before the Uchiha retreated with Sakura to watch Naruto fight.

Naruto glanced back and shook his head , before he focused back on Kakashi just in time to see a fire ball heading for him, with a grunt Naruto clapped his hands together before he spat a concentrated stream of water from his mouth which pierced the fireball, and Kakashi, only for Kakashi to turn into a log,

Naruto looked down and backed away when Kakashi burst from the ground trying to uppercut him, while Naruto took out a kunai, and slashed up, but Kakashi poffed away turning into another log, before he was kicked in the back sending him slamming into the tree, a branch running him through causing Sasuke, and Sakura's eyes to widen

Naruto groaned as he pulled himself off the branch, with a grunt, as his wound healed he paid no mind to the gasp from Sakura, before he turned to Kakashi, as his eyes flashed to a glowing amber yellow

Getting back into his stance, Naruto knew he could not beat Kakashi, and Sasuke, and Sakura wasn't going to join in, at anytime, so with a shrug he vamped out, before both he and Kakashi disappeared from view and clashed in a taijutsu fight

Naruto attempted to kick Kakashi in the face, but Kakashi bended back to avoid being hit. Naruto spun around balancing himself and not giving Kakashi enough time to attack him. Spinning around he brought his right foot trying to stomp on the jonin, but Kakashi caught the blow and held Naruto's foot firmly with both his hands. His right foot moved fast and crashed into Naruto's stomach sending the blond flying away.

Naruto landed on his feet, before he unsheathed a kunai and held it in reverse grip, before before he blurred forward and. re-engaged Kakashi was also using a kunai.

The two Shinobi clashed repeatedly the sound of their kunai clashing ringing throughout the training grounds, and after a few more clashes, Naruto grabbed Kakashi by the wrist a smirk was Kakashi's only warning

Ka-Boom!

'Naruto' had exploded, as Kakashi jumped out of the smoke cloud, and slid across the ground before his eyes widened when Naruto appeared in front of him, in a flash of vamp speed, with a kunai heading toward his throat, but the alarm rang signifying it was noon.

Kakashi and Naruto were frozen as Naruto had his kunai at the ready while Kakashi had his own kunai tapping Naruto's chest ready to break the skin, before the two jumped away from each other, and Kakashi motioned for Naruto to follow him to the rest of team 7.

Sasuke, could not stop glaring at Naruto with clear jealousy, while Sakura looked at him in awe, both genie taking note that Naruto's fatal wound was also fully healed.

As everyone stood at the 3 training post, looked at each of them lazily.

''You did not get the bells, thus you failed the test.'' Kakashi said

Naruto took out both bells from his pocket making Kakashi look at his belt and then at Naruto with wide eyes, ''When did you get them?''

"As soon as you burst from the ground, before you substituted with the log.'' Naruto responded

"So what are you going to do with them?'' Kakashi asked only for Naruto to toss the bells to Sasuke and Sakura to their surprise

''The aim of the test was not to get the bells but to test if we could work together as a team as three genins cannot defeat an elite jonin.'' Naruto said looking to his teammates who looked to Kakashi who nodded

"Correct, well I guess you guys pass, meet me here tomorrow morning." Kakashi said leaving in a shunshin juts

Naruto sighed and turned to leave when Sasuke called out to him, "Hey Naruto!"

Stopping Naruto turned to face him "What?" he asked

"How are you so strong?" Sasuke asked

"Better question. Why are you so weak?" Naruto asked turning to face Sasuke who glared at him

"What did you say?" Sasuke growled

"Your the son of one of the top 3 Kunoichi, the leaf village ever produced S-rank kunoichi, Sharingan Princess Mikoto, teammate of the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto said causing Sasuke's eyes to widened having never knew that as he was always following his brother and father "Your mother the rightful heiress of the Uchiha taught your elder brother Itachi everything he knew, and I was lucky to be taught by her when I gained these eyes."

Sasuke watched as Naruto activated his Sharingan that began to spin lazily "You have a compound filled with scrolls that could be used to better yourself, stop bitching and brooding and use everything at your disposal." Naruto said walking away

Sasuke looked after him, before he looked down he knew Itachi idolized their mother, but he assumed it was because he didn't get along with their father, and now that he thought about it, the elder members of his clan, only ever praised Itachi, and his mother they never said anything about his father's prowess

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked getting his attention "Do you want t-"

"No." Sasuke said curtly interrupting Sakura before he turned to leave "I have training to do." Sasuke would head to his compound and retrieve which ever scroll caught his attention

3 Weeks Later

Hokage's Office.

"NANI?!" Iruka yelled after he saw the demon cat Tora obediently standing there beside Naruto, while Sasuke, and Sakura looked like they had been clawed by Tora

"Naruto you didnt." Hiruzen asked

"For the pass 3 weeks everyday we've had to catch this furball, so I decided to compel it to obey." Naruto said with a shrug as a chunin took the cat to its owner who immediately began to crush the cat in a bear hug to the satisfaction of Sasuke, and Sakura

"We'd like to know the contents of the next D Rank as soon as possi-"

"NO!" the combined yell of Sasuke, and Sakura stopped Kakashi from finishing his request, as Naruto was simply stood there with a bored expression on his face.

"Old man, we're tired of all the stupid D Ranks you keep handing out."

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled with his Big Head Jutsu activated. "Show Hokage-sama the proper respect when you speak to him. Also it's mandatory protocol for fresh genin teams to perform D Ranked Missions before their Jounin sensei even considers getting a higher ranked mission for them. Isn't that right Kakashi-senpai?" Iruka said looking at Kakashi for some support.

"Hmmm." Kakashi looked up from his precious smut, he raised an eyebrow at the scarred chunnin "Oh sorry. Did you say something?"

Iruka merely sighed "Never mind." he said as he started to speak up again. "Long story short, unless your sensei feels that you are ready for a new mission you have no choice but to stick with the D Ranks."

"Yes." Sarutobi spoke up as took another breath from his pipe "Now let's see what missions Iruka has got for you." This got the three genin visibly annoyed, Kakashi reading his book while giggling at the same time

"Let's see. We have painting fences, the help at clinic, cleaning out the kennels at the Inuzuka Clan and-"

"Old man." Naruto spoke up with a deadpan expression on his face. "I will murder the civilians in cold blood and burn their houses down, if I have to do their chores again." Naruto vamped out to drive his point home

"If I may Hokage sama." Kakashi spoke with a lazy tone, as he closed his book "I think that Team Seven is ready for a C Ranked Mission."

"Senpai! You can't be serious."

"My cute little genin are more than ready for a simple C Ranked Mission. In fact, all the more experience for them."

"Are you sure Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked with a serious face still with his pipe in his hand.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied in a no nonsense voice

"Very well then." Sarutobi said before looked at Iruka. "Give them a C Ranked mission. A beginner level one."

"Hai Hokage sama." Iruka grumbled as he took out a scroll and gave them a small brief about the mission. "This an escort mission. You will have to escort the client to his home in Nami no Kuni. He is a bridge builder, you are expected to stay there and guard him until the bridge has been completed. It's fairly low ranked and shouldn't take more than a week. Will you accept this mission?"

"Hai hai."Kakashi replied as he took the scroll and read the contents. His genin team was cheerful at the turn of events. Sasuke was smirking and Sakura was also happy that they were going up in the food chain. Naruto on the other hand was bored. Nami no Kuni, didn't have any shinobi of their own and was a relatively peaceful place. There was no challenge there. Maybe a couple of lowlife bandits at best, if they were lucky they'd run into a stupid shinobi trying to make a name for himself. But there was also something for him close by was the home of his clan. Uzushiogakure

 **Finished**

 **There is no relationship with Ayame, just friends**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto stood in his training room, looking down at the blue energy cuffs that bound his wrist, and ankles together, these were Chakra cuffs, his mother had created them to enhance Chakra reserves and helped with Chakra control, he needed to actively cycle chakra throughout his entire body in order to simply move, let alone fight.

Naruto placed down his arms, before his attention went to a scroll meant for Tsunade, his mother had improved on the Strength of a Hundred seal, apparently the new seal would give Tsunade her youth, unknown how much, but it would also heal her instantaneously.

Making a silent promise to give the scroll to Tsunade, Naruto turned and grabbed his Tensa Masamune, the 7ft nodaichi suddenly was a blazed with a black aura, with a red outline before it shrunk to equal Naruto in height now having a length of 5'3

"Time to go."

Outskirts of Hi no Kuni.

Kakashi had finished explaining to Sakura why Wave had no shinobi of it's own and the Hidden Village per Country system. This was something that was not included in the Academy Curriculum but the other ten thousand tons of bullshit was.

Naruto scoffed as he remembered the days of the Academy. Not only was it pointless but it was also during this time he had started taking trips outside the village, and on one of those trips he had met Killer Bee, and Yugito Ni, the Eight Tails, and Two Tails Jinchurriki's, he had also met the Raikage who had came to retrieve the two who apparently had snuck out of the village.

The Raikage was a cool muscle bound dude, who had respected his parents viewing his father as a rival, and his mother as a Kunoichi he could respect.

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when, he felt 2 Shinobi level chakra signatures, probably Chunin level, and 5 low level Chakra signatures in the woods, all at Genin level.

Naruto looked at Tazuna, the man obviously had lied about the true nature of the mission. If chunnin were here, then this was clearly a B Ranked Mission. Kakashi too had picked up the three people following them but did not show it. He wanted to see how this played out, when he and Naruto noticed a small puddle near their path. A puddle in the middle of summer.

'Genjutsu'. Naruto and Kakashi thought while noticing Sasuke, and Sakura hadn't noticed when all of a sudden, a spiked chain popped up out of the puddle and wrapped itself around Kakashi.

Two figures rose up pulled on the chain, effectively turning him into a pile of flesh, before 5 bandits dropped down as the 2 figures headed for Sakura, who screamed, as Sasuke looked on in shock,

"Shit." Naruto thought before he headed for Sakura to protect her and Tazuna when the 5 bandits got in his way rushing him with kunai's at the ready "Your in the way!"

In a flash of speed, Naruto had two hearts in his hands, which he dropped before he decapitated another bandit, and ripped out 2 new hearts as he continued on his way to protect Tazuna

In a flash of speed Naruto appeared in front of his teammates and client, and turned around thrusting his fist forward "Shotgun!"

An explosion of Chakra burst from Naruto's fist, causing the 2 chunin to go flying back, with a sigh he stood up straight as Kakashi appeared beside him

"Good job, Naruto. Kakashi said

"Kakashi-sensei! Your alive!" Sakura yelled before she looked back where he was before to see a log "Substitution." Sakura muttered

"Meizu!"

Everyone looked to see one of the chunin on the ground whole he looked to his partner who had been run through by a sharp branch having died instantly as his heart was punctured

"So Tazuna, care to explain why the demon brothers are after you?" Kakashi asked as Naruto walked forward an took out a kunai, while Sasuke, and Sakura watched him, before there eyes widened when he stabbed Gozu in the throat

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Sakura asked

"Our job." Naruto said looking over to her "We are to protect our client, which means we kill all threats without hesitation. We do everything and anything for profit."

"But he.."

"There are no buts Sakura, it's best you get used to this, as this is the life of a Shinobi, just like Hokage-sama said, we aren't heroes, we have trained to be assassin's since we were 8 years old, why else would those training dummies be shaped like human bodies." Naruto said before he stood up and decapitated Meizu before taking his head and walking back to Gozu where he sealed both of the heads

"A Jonin level Shinobi will be sent next. This isn't a C-rank anymore, it's an A-rank." Naruto thought as he turned to Kakashi who was listening to Tazuna, who spoke about how a tycoon named Gato was financially and physically killing the island. How they had no way to provide for themselves anymore, and that the bridge he was building will help bring more revenue back to the deprived town. He then started to guilt trip them about his grandson and daughter feelings and what would happen if they didn't help

"We will help you Tazuna-san, if the Genin wish to continue on with the mission." Kakashi said before he looked to Sasuke who was disappointed in himself that he had froze up

"I'm continuing on with the mission." Sasuke said promising himself that he wouldn't freeze up this time. Kakashi then looked to Sakura who was looking down at the ground with a troubled expression

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked, getting her attention, before he saw her glance at Sasuke causing him to sigh

"I think we can continue the mission!" Sakura answered

Kakashi looked at the kunoichi for a moment before he looked to Naruto "What about you Naruto?" he asked

"I want to go to Uzu." Naruto thought before he nodded "Sure lets continue." Naruto said getting a nod from Kakashi

3 Hours Later

Nami no Kuni

Tazuna had a friend help them cross the water, as they crossed under the huge unfinished bridge, with Sakura talking the entire time. Sasuke was in deep thought about Naruto's power, weeks ago he and Sakura were told by Kakashi that Naruto was a vampire, but he never saw Naruto drinking blood. Not once did Naruto use his Sharingan either, he was pulling even further away in terms of strength, and if it was the last thing he did Sasuke would catch up by any means necessary.

"Careful kit, your Uchiha teammate is putting out so negative emotions." Kurama said to Naruto who sighed as he looked up to the clouds

"Let him, as long as he doesn't plot against the village, and remains focused on Itachi it's not my problem. But if he ever tries to harm Konoha, I'll kill him myself." Naruto thought causing Kurama to smirk before he closed his eyes and took a nap, causing Naruto to frown "Lazy furball." he thought

Soon the group was on land and their walk continued ""So Tazuna, how far is your house from here?" Kakashi inquired.

Tazuna coughed into his fist before looking at Kakashi. "It's a few hours away from here if we walk without stopping. Just follow the shore until where the river meets the sea and then we go upriver and we will reach it," said Tazuna as he adjusted his backpack

Kakashi nodded before turning towards his team. "You heard the man. Diamond formation. Sakura you take point, Naruto and Sasuke will cover the flanks and I will bring up the rear. As you know, Gato might have sent more men to kill Tazuna so be on high alert.

As the group of five began to walk, Sakura was in deep thought

"I hope nothing happens during the rest of the mission." Sakura thought before she looked over to Naruto his words were still fresh in her head "Is that really what being a Shinobi is all about, killing, and stealing for money?" she couldn't help but think to herself

"I won't let Naruto show me up again." Sasuke thought looking around before he thought he saw something and threw a kunai into a bush getting everyone's attention. Sakura walked over and looked into the bushes to see a rabbit shaking in fear

"Oh it's ok bunny, Sasuke-kun thought you were the enemy. He didn't mean to try to kill you." Sakura said petting the rabbit

"This is a snow rabbit but it's winter coat hasn't come in during the summer unless...it was used for substitution!" Naruto/Kakashi thought before the sound of something whirling towards them was heard. Naruto immediately pushed Tazuna out of the way while Kakashi tackled Sasuke and Sakura to the ground, before ducked as the Zanbatou was lodged into the tree,

Naruto looked up just as a man that was really tall easily standing above 6'0, with short spiky brown hair and brown eyes, he was shirtless and wore tan-brown forearm warmers and tan pants. Leather strips were on his back which were used to hold his giant sword. His mouth and nose were covered in bandages.

"Sharingan no Kakashi, and I never expected to face you, oh and you're in charge of a team of brats. Anyway all I want is the bridge builder, if you give him to me you and your brats can go free" Zabuza said

"Not going to happen." Kakashi said

Zabuza shrugged, before he brought up a hand in a ram seal " "Water Release: Hidden Mist Jutsu"

A deep mist flooded the area resulting in the ninja from the Leaf and Tazuna not being able to see in front of them. It was then that the area was flooded with killing intent, before Zabuza announced the eight different kill spots in a human body. That was enough for Sasuke to bring his Kunai to his neck to end the pain, fearhe was feeling when a voice cut through the mist.

"Sasuke what do you think you're doing, I will protect my comrades" Kakashi calmly told his student, who looked at him in shock

The two jounin class shinobi clashed. The mist that Zabuza had used to his advantage was paying off, but Naruto knew that Kakashi would have an edge over Zabuza, that bastard Obito's Sharingan in his right eye socket had saved his life more times than he could count. Now, it was helping again as he fought off with the rogue nin of Kirigakure.

From what Naruto saw, the only edge Zabuza had was his swordplay and the mist that always hugged this nation. Whatever Suiton jutsu he had used was countered easily by Kakashi and his Sharingan.

But then again, Kakashi didn't possess the body capable of harnessing the Sharingan's full potential as judging by Kakashi's movements, Naruto could tell that he was burning through chakra.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were guarding Tazuna in the manji formation, on guard the whole time, before Naruto looked over to the woods were he heard another heart beat

Then Naruto saw that Kakashi and Zabuza were near the lake. Soon enough, Zabuza's trick worked and the swordsman had trapped Kakashi in a water prison before the man then proceeded to make a Mizu Bunshin. A perfect copy of Zabuza made of the chakra coated water from the lake appeared and slowly made his way across to the group. He was unleashing his killing intent once more.

"Run!" Kakashi yelled from inside the sphere of water "Take the bridge builder with you and go!"

"Sasuke, Sakura protect Tazuna." Naruto ordered walking forward Tensa Masamune appearing in a puff of smoke causing Zabuza's eyes to widened

"I thought you looked familiar. I never thought I'd run into the son of S-rank Kunoichi, Kushina the Red Death, and SS-rank Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze." Zabuza smirked as Sasuke, and Sakura looked shocked at the knowledge of Naruto's heritage

"Naruto's the son of the Fourth Hokage?" Sakura thought in shock

"I've waited for the day I'd meet you, your mother humiliated the 7 Ninja Swordsmen." Zabuza said causing Naruto to give a proud smile "Your vampire nature won't save you from me."

"Ok." Naruto said with his eyebrows raised, sure their were ways to kill him temporarily but hell even if Kurama was extracted from him his body would shut down till he healed

"This is bad, that damn blade is dangerous, as it is now any damage I take from the blade will never heal, but as long as it isn't black, he won't be using that damn poison curse." Zabuza thought before his attention went to Kakashi

"Why are you still here? The moment I was caught this battle was over. Now go and protect the bridge builder. That is your mission." Kakashi ordered

"Kakashi- sensei. Those who abandon the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are even worse than trash." Naruto said still having no idea where Kakashi got those words

Kakashi felt pride as while facing a deadly jounin with Zabuza's caliber he knew Naruto would be able to pull through, he was tired anyway, before he could say anythin Zabuza started laughing hysterically.

"That's cute." Zabuza said as he stopped laughing for a bit "Even now you think that you'll get your way by 'playing ninja'. Tell me something do you know how we graduate in my village?"

"The Bloody Mist Graduation." Naruto was the one who spoke, his eyes completely fixed on Zabuza "To become a ninja in the Bloody Mist Village... you must kill all the students in your graduating class." Naruto finished as everyone around him with the exception of Zabuza and Kakashi gasped

"Looks like you know your history. But do you know how I graduated?" Zabuza asked only for Kakashi to speak up

"Zabuza Momochi. The Demon Of the Hidden Mist" Kakashi said.

"So I take it you know the story Kakashi. Go ahead tell them." Zabuza said causing Kakashi to sigh before he looked to his team

"Years ago the Yondaime Mizukage had made the death match the graduating exam in Kirigakure. In one of those exams a single child had emerged the victor. He killed over a hundred of his classmates. He cut off their heads, stabbed their hearts, struck every vital point in the bodies. The Mizukage himself discontinued this process after this child had done such a deed. He was called a demon hiding in the body of a child. He was Zabuza Momochi."

"IT FELT... SO GOOOOD!" Zabuza exclaimed with vigor, causing Sasuke, Tazuna, and Sakura to look a bit put off with the proclamation he made. "When I was your age I was already lost in the rivers of blood I had created. You foolish children aren't ninjas. You will become a ninja when you have blood staining your hands. When you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze, that's when you have the essence of a true shinobi. When you've become so deadly that your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninj-"

Zabuza was forced tI stop talking as his eyes widened and he was forced to release the water prison when a vamped out Naruto appeared over him while his water clone dispersed from a slash to the waist

Zabuza grunted as he blocked Naruto's slash, as he noticed a clone take Kakashi back toward the bridge builder, he paid for taking his eyes off of Naruto as the boy punched him in the gut, causing spittle to fly as he was sent skidding across the water,

Regaining his composer, Zabuza looked up to see Naruto twirling his blade at high-speed by the chain attached to the end of the sword before he grabbed it by the handle did black red outlined flames appear on the blade, causing his eyes to widen

"All this talk of blood is making me thirsty. Uzumaki Style- Getsuga Tensho!" Naruto said as he swiped his sword down and an blade of energy discharged speeding at Zabuza and overtaking him as the sea was parted in two with the seafloor being able to be seen

"He did it!" Tazuna yelled in awe before his eyes widened along with everyone else's when Zabuza appeared behind Naruto and slashed him across the back,

Zabuza smirked before his eyes widened when Naruto turned out to be a water clone, before he turned when Naruto tried to slash him at the waist the strength caused him to skid across the surface of the water, before he placed his sword on his back before he sped through handseals "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!"

A large dragon made of water burst from the sea, and headed toward Naruto who sped out of the way, and was before Zabuza in a moments notice, Zabuza looked down at the vamped out face of his hated enemies only child as he was about to get run through, but he quickly performed the substitution jutsu

Naruto cut through the log without any resistance, before he ducked when Zabuza tried to take his head off, before he jumped away when Zabuza tried to slice him in half, causing the water to splash up, Naruto turned to see another Zabuza in front of him as the last one dispersed into water,

"Die!" Zabuza screamed in bloodthirsty excitement as he tried to decapitate Naruto

CLANG

Kakashi had reappeared in front Zabuza blocked his zanbatou, with a backhand

"You did good Naruto, but Zabuza's fight is with me." Both shinobi backed away from each other a bit. "Good work team. Now leave the rest to me."

"Knock yourself out." Naruto said before he took a step to the side and was beside his teammates in a flash of vamp speed

Everyone watched as both jounin level shinobi then rushed and began to fight on the surface of the water. First they engaged each other in some taijutsu before resorting to their weapons once more. Finally, both of them distanced themselves from each other as Zabuza started going through hand seals. Soon enough, Kakashi started going through hand seals, the same that Zabuza was doing and Naruto was watching every move with his Sharingan. Finally after 42 hand seals the two shinobi simultaneously stopped at the bird hand seal.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" the two yelled before the water surrounding the two shinobi locked in combat began to swirl and twist violently. The water took the shape of two water dragons emerging on opposite sides as they clashed against each other and they both negated each other perfectly.

Zabuza gritted his teeth, before he looked to the side Naruto's Sharingan was staring at him, and he quickly looked away

'I heard he had the Sharingan!' Zabuza thought with a grimace as not only did he have to fight Kakashi, but an Uzumaki with a cursed blade, with Uchiha eyes. 'I've got to get away from-'

"This place." Kakashi said as he looked at Zabuza, whose eyes widened

"What did you say?!" Zabuza yelled

"You heard me." Kakashi said

"Damn you Kakashi." Zabuza said and he started going through more hand seals, along with Kakashi "You can't be-"

"-at me!" Kakashi said at the same time as Zabuza who looked at him in shock

"You're just a copycat!" they both yelled

"Stop copying me you worthless ape!" they said at the same time again, but this time Zabuza actually saw a reflection of himself standing behind Kakashi as the Copy Ninja's hand seal speee increased. Zabuza was shaken to his core as Kakashi surpassed the hand seal he was at.

'What?! Is he finishing my own jutsu-' Zabuza thought

"-before me?!" Kakashi said as Zabuza saw the tomoe spin wildly once more "This is the end! Water Release- Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

The water began to thrust violently once more as it rose several metres high before it streamed down towards Zabuza in one big wave, much like a gigantic waterfall. Zabuza was hit straight on as he was dragged back by the jutsu, before he crashed through three trees due to the sheer force of the jutsu. It also destroyed some parts of the forest around it as well, making the scene look like a natural disaster.

Zabuza groggily got up, unable to believe what happened, before he looked up when he saw Kakashi appear in front of him "That eye... does it show you the future?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes. It shows your death."

Before Kakashi could stab Zabuza, senbons were thrown out of the trees and struck Zabuza in his neck and several other spots.

Kakashi jumped back and looked up to see that a hunter nin was in the trees before he saw that his team had arrived and Naruto had deactivated his Sharingan. Naruto looked at the hunter nin, coming to the conclusion that this person was the one he had sensed earlier

"Thank you for weakening Zabuza. I've been hunting him for quite some time." The hunter nin said

Sakura was asking who that person was and Naruto gave a quick explanation as to what a Hunter nin was, as Kakashi went forward to check whether Zabuza's body had a pulse. Naruto shook his head as he didn't hear a heartbeat at all, but he noticed that Kakashi was walking a bit groggily and was tired, when Kakashi came back, and Naruto eyes narrowed when the Hunter nin picked up Zabuza's body. Standard protocol stated that only the head was required.

"He-" Naruto grunted in annoyance when the Hunter nin quickly vanished with Zabuza

"Something wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he placed his headband back over his left eye. His entire body was tired, which was understandable as Kakashi had gotten lazy over the years.

"The hunter nin was a fake. He used senbon needles instead of cutting off the head and taking it with him." Naruto said while Kakashi had realization dawning on him.

"Ahhh... Senbon needles. They cut off the pulse." Kakashi said as he sat down. "Looks like one of you will have to carry me." Naruto immediately made two shadow clones as they carried Kakashi,

"Hey old man, lead us to your place." Naruto ordered getting a nod from Tazuna before they began to walk away

 **Finished**

 **Kurama's Chakra grants Naruto the ability to steal memories, and Kekkei Genkai.**

 **Madara, and Hashirama's memories end at the Valley of the End, while Tobirama's end right before his last mission.**

 **From the Originals, Naruto gained the ability to turn on those close to him, if they ever turned on him. A desire for love, and companionship. A need to see his family safe, and happy, although the only family he had is Tsunade Senju, and members of the Uzumaki clan.**

 **Also Mikoto is alive, she is in a coma**


	5. Chapter 5

Nami no Kuni

Woods

"Dammit Haku!" Zabuza shouted as a young man plucked out senbon needles from his body. "You didn't need to hit me with so many needles!" He yelled in pain.

"Sorry Zabuza sama." Haku said with a smile. Haku was a feminine looking boy with waist length raven hair. He had a pale complexion and a thin frame. Well suited for assassination missions. "Still this will take some time to heal. I think at least two weeks."

"Dammit. I'll kill Kakashi the next time I see him. And that kid..." Zabuza said as he remembered Naruto. He was the wild card, "That kid will prove to be a problem. I want you there next time."

"As you wish Zabuza-sama." Haku said

"I will beat the Sharingan, while you take the head off of the last Uzumaki." Zabuza said as he gritted his sharp teeth,

Four Hours Later

Tazuna's House,

Kakashi groaned as he awoke to the sound of seagulls squawking "I over did it with my Sharingan."

"Or you've just gotten lazy." Naruto said leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed watching as Kakashi sat up "I healed your physical injuries, unfortunately my blood doesn't have any effect on chakra, so your still suffering from Chakra exhaustion."

"Thanks." Kakashi said looking over to Naruto

"My blood also took care of your eye. Couldn't help but notice your Sharingan was a little faded."

"Yeah, might have practice with my Mangekyo once or twice." Kakashi said with an eye smile, before he looked down into the reflective surface of his kunai, and lifted his headband to see that there was no scar, and his Sharingan wasn't faded anymore it was now a dark red "Amazing."

"My blood heals all wounds, no matter how old they are. Give it a few days and the Sharingan won't put so much of a strain on your body or chakra reserves." Naruto said before he looked up while Kakashi placed his headband back over his eye "What are you going you do about Sakura?"

"I can't make her take this seriously Naruto." Kakashi sighed before he saw Naruto look thoughtful "Hey, you know what Hokage-sama said, no compelling loyal members of the village."

Naruto sighed "Fine, but you know like I do, that if she doesn't take this serious she'll die, there is 3 months left till the Chunin Exams, and I'm positive your going to recommend us. She will fail. Iruka sugar coated the life of a Shinobi 5 years of the academy, he allowed for fangirls and all his students to think this was a game; that knowing the First Hokage's favorite food was going to save their lives."

Kakashi sighed as he looked down "All she needs is a wakeup call." he said just as Tazuna, Sasuke, Sakura, along with Tazuna's daughter Tsunami walked in

"Kakashi-sensei your awake!" Sakura said relieved walking over

"Hey."

"Listen sensei, your Sharingan's amazing and all but if it puts so much of a strain on your body maybe it's not worth it." Sakura said as she along with everyone besides Naruto sat beside Kakashi

"Sorry." Kakashi said laying back down with a groan

"Well at least you and the kid took down their top assassin." Tazuna said causing Naruto to glance at him "So we'll be safe for a while."

"Right, but that boy with the mask, what about him?"

"He's impersonating a Hunter nin, of the Hidden Mist village." Naruto said looking up to the ceiling as everyone looked to him

"Hunter nin, what exactly do they do?" Sakura asked

"They're like Konoha's Anbu Black Ops aka the Inferno Squad. There only purpose is the specific duty of hunting down missing-nin." Naruto said before he looked down to his teammates "For example if one of you were to turn traitor and leave the village, a Kill on Sight order would be given to Shinobi of the village, and if I were to come across the either of you, I am expected to kill you without hesitation, and erase all pieces of your existence by means of superior assassination techniques or medical skills."

Sakura paled hearing that, along with Tazuna and Tsunami "Is that really necessary?" Tsunami asked

"Of course it is." Naruto said right away, "You put on this headband your duty to the village isn't over until you die, or the Hokage himself releases you. To betray your village is to spit on the graves of your ancestors who have died to protect it."

Sasuke looked at Naruto who looked him in the eye before he looked to Sakura "Being a Shinobi is no game, titles, book smarts all the crap that mattered in the Academy is useless out here if it doesn't pertain to the mission."

Sakura looked down before she remembered something "Naruto are you really the son of the Fourth Hokage?" she asked

"Yes, he is my father, but my parentage isn't important right now, what's important is that Zabuza is still alive." Naruto said to the shock of everyone beside Kakashi

"W-what?! How can that be, sensei checked his body himself."

'The Hunter nin used Senbon, aimed at Zabuza's neck and instead of taking Zabuza's head on the scene as protocol dictates he took the body. There are no vitals in the neck that a senbon can peirce to kill anyone, the most that can happen is a temporary death state." Naruto said

"Well the good news is that we have some time on our hands before Zabuza and the hunter nin return. Probably two weeks or less depending on his injuries."

"Sensei? Time for what?" Sakura asked,

"Well just enough time for you guys to increase your chakra reserves." Kakashi said with an eye smile

"Well you guys have fun with that, there's something I have to do." Naruto said about to jump out of the window before he looked to Kakashi "I'll be back soon."

Kakashi nodded before Naruto jumped away "Sensei, where's Naruto going?" Sakura asked

"Uzushiogakure, the destroyed home village of the Uzumaki clan."

"Uzumaki clan?" Sakura asked

"The Uzumaki Clan, was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. Uzushiogakure had close ties with Konoha, due to Uzushio's Uzumaki clan and Konoha's Senju clan being cousins. Because of this, all flak jackets worn by the chunin and jonin-level shinobi of the village bear the crest of Uzushiogakure, symbolising the strong friendship between both villages. Towards the end of the Fourth Shinobu War, Uzushio, was destroyed thanks to Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Kumokagure, and other small nations. Since then survivors of the Uzumaki clan have scattered around the world."

"3 villages came together to destroy one clan?" Sakura asked surprised

"Yes, and lost 60% of their soldiers." Kakashi said

Later

Uzushiogakure

With Naruto

Naruto was on a small island surrounded by whirlpools a few miles away from Nami no Kuni, currently he was looking forward with a dead look on his face. Naruto's attention was planted on the millions of skeletons that littered the ground while old bloodstains painted various places without a move 100s of shadow clones appeared behind him before they walked forward and began to bury the deceased members of the Uzumaki Clan, while burning the members of the other villages

Walking forward Naruto headed toward the main tower which was the only place that looked like it hadn't been touched by the attack, or by time itself, once he reached the tower he saw that a seal was on the main door,studying the seal he saw it was a blood seal so without hesitation he bit his thumb and swiped it across the seal

Watching the seal glow for a second, Naruto watched as the door flew open and entered the door slamming shut behind him

3 Hours Later

Naruto with a large scroll on his back, was walking toward the exit, he had found a lot of goodies in the tower, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu scrolls along with a stone tablet that told the story of how chakra came to be, he didn't read all of it yet, just skimmed through. He also found the charter that detailed the agreement between the Senju and Uzumaki Clans, apparently as the last male heir to the Uzumaki clan, he was betrothed to the last female Senju, which happened to be Tsunade.

Currently he was looking at map, of the Uzumaki clans family tree, according to this there we're 4 others besides him and Tsunade with Uzumaki blood in there veins, one in Ame, one in Kusa, and 2 in Kumo, that was just great his surviving family just so happened to be loyal to other villages and he couldn't very well force them to join him in Konoha.

"Hey!" Naruto stopped walking and looked up to see 20 bandits smirking at him, causing his eyes to narrow "Your trespassing, this land belongs to Gato-sama, so hand over the scroll and all your valuables, and we might just let you live."

"I'm not giving you anything." Naruto said rolling up the map and placing it in his pocket,

"You make it sound like you have a choice!" A bandit yelled charging Naruto with his blade ready before he gave a wild swing, but Naruto threw a hand up and slapped his arm away before the same arm shot forward and grabbed the man by the back of his neck and yanked him forward

The bandits watched him horror and disgust as Naruto fed on the man, before he ripped his head off before he looked at them "This is my land, your the trespassers here." Naruto said before he kicked the head sending it flying through the air into the surrounding ocean

"Get him!" a bandit yelled before they rushed Naruto who smirked and charged forward as well

Naruto's clones ignored the slaughter as they finished burying the clan before they prayed at each one

Naruto stood over the last body breathing heavily as he had ripped them apart and piled them together before before he wiped the blood from his chin with the back of his hand "Amataratsu." he said before his Sharingan activated and changed to his Eternal Mangekyo before the bodies were consumed in black flames

Naruto then looked up when he noticed a white flash behind him, turning around he saw that the graves were glowing a white light before souls of his clansmen rose from their graves before they smiled at him and shot off into the air moving on to the pure world.

Smiling as he looked up to the sky, Naruto frowned before in a flash of speed he was behind a building choking a middle aged man with a patch over his right eye and talismans in his ear with the kanji for Sho Uketamwa (To Hear) on both sides. Naruto was able to spot the rather intricate looking seal that was hidden within the kanji, given the chakra Naruto could feel emanating from under the man's eye patch, the blond assumed he had a transplanted Doujutsu like Kakashi, a Byakugan if the Chakra he was smelling was anything to go by. His hair was a light blue in color spiked up, he was wearing the Kiri headband around his head, andhad on a striped shirt and pants with a green robe over them. The standard hunter Nin attire of Kiri.

"Your trespassing." Naruto said but before he snapped the man's neck looked to the eyepatch "That Byakugan doesn't belong to you, I'll be taking it." Naruto said

Reaching forward Naruto grunted when a blue blade burst through the his chest inches from his heart, looking down before he looked over his shoulder Naruto saw a young man with blue hair, black eyes and sharp shark like teeth. He wore black rimmed glasses that were connected to a set of headphones. He was wearing a blue striped shirt with camouflage pants, while his headband was worn across his chest. He carried a large sword on his back called Hiramekarei, if Naruto remembered correctly.

"I'll get to you in a second." Naruto said turning by to the older man in his grip, before a senbon stabbed into his arm, causing his grip to relax around the man's neck who jumped away before a stream of fire overtook Naruto

"Ao, Chojuro are you ok?" a beautiful woman said on an destroyed building the woman was very voluptuous and looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties. With ankle length auburn hair done up in a herringbone pattern at the back with a top not tied with a dark blue band and four bangs in front of her face one of which covered her right eye. Her face was perfectly heart shaped and feminine, yet had the look of a leader who had earned the respect of her people. Her skin was a light milky color that looked soft, smooth and delicate despite the fact that they were in a war. She wore a long sleeve dark blue dress that fell just below the knees; it was closed at the front with a zipper and was kept open at the front right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms leaving slender yet strong looking shoulders and the upper part of her breasts, showing off her beautiful G sized chest. Under that was a mesh shirt that covered a little more of her arms and chest, but still left a good amount of cleavage showing. She also wore shorts in the same color as her dress and mesh leggings that went to her knees under that, she was wearing high heels with shin guards instead of sandals

"Yes, Mei-sama." Ao said beside Chojuro

"Who was he?" Mei asked

"I don't know he just attacked me." Ao said rubbing his throat

"Well at least, now I know the names of my victims."

The three Kiri ninjas eyes widened when they heard that, before they turned to see Naruto unharmed walking out of the fire with only his clothes scorched while he was covered in soot

"He's completely unharmed." Chojuro said in shock

"Fire doesn't effect me." Naruto said before he cracked his neck and glared at the three "Kiri ninja have caused enough damage to my clan, if you think your going to pillage this land you've just made your last mistake. I'll gut each of you."

Mei's eyes were wide when she heard what he said before she gasped when she saw Tensa Masamune "Wait!" she yelled when she saw he was about to rush forward "Are you Kushina-chan's son Naruto?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "And if I am?" Naruto asked watching as Mei jumped down to stand in front of him

"My name is Mei Terumi. I'm your fiancée." Mei smiled softly while Ao, and Chojuro's eyes widened

Naruto raised an eyebrow remembering a contract he head read years ago "I've been meaning to get in touch with you for some time now. What are you doing here, with Kiri shinobi no less?" he asked

"I'm sure you've heard that Kirigakure is embroiled in a civil war." Mei said getting a nod "The Terumi clan originated from Uzushiogakure, I came hoping to find something to help me and my comrades against the Mizukage, and his biju."

"I see, well I can't very well kill my fiancee, for coming to her ancestral home to find something that'll help her protect her new home." Naruto said scratching his head after he sealed away his sword "The Sanbi is the most peaceful out of the Biju, all he wants to do is enjoy himself in the ocean and remain alone. You kill Yagura and you leave the Sanbi alone, I will give you something to help you take him down."

"As if!" Ao yelled

"Ao!" Mei snapped glaring at him causing Ao to clam up, as she turned back to Naruto and with a sigh nodded agreeing to his terms

Naruto nodded andtool the large scroll from his back, and rolled it out onto the ground, before humming to himself as he looked at the multiple Kanji's on the scroll, bitting his thumb and dragged it across one of the kanji's Naruto smiled when in a puff of smoke a scroll and a blade in its sheath with a long metal chain attached to its green hilt appeared

"The Sanbi is a water, and illusionary master." Naruto said as he grabbed the scroll and blade "This is Kyōka Ryūjin Hyōrinmaru. It'll boost your Wind, Water, Fire Affinities, along with granting you the ability to detect all manner of illusions and give you complete hypnosis on whoever you choose."

"Um, I'm not that good with a blade." Mei said when Naruto held the blade and scroll out for her to take

"Well you should practice. The blade can only be wielded by bloodlines from Uzu."

"How do you know she won't take the blade and just kill you?" Ao asked

"There are only four of these blades in existence." Naruto said as he unsealed Tensa Masamune and slashed at Mei's arm only for the blade to not be able to cut her skin, causing Ao, and Chojuro who were getting ready to attack him to relax a bit "The blades become dull if they are used against each other or a member of the families of this village."

Mei took the blade, and immediately the blade resonated with her Chakra causing a large pillar of fire, water and ice to shoot up around her along with a strong gust of wind blowing away Ao, and Chojuro who were wide eyed

Naruto smiled, if there was one thing he was attracted to it was power and from what he was currently sensing from Mei, she had it in spades even before he gave her the blade.

"Unfortunately giving you the blade is all I can do to help at the moment, as I have a mission of my own I need to be getting back to." Naruto said walking forward to Mei, as he strapped the scroll to his back, "We'll be talking again very soon."

Mei nodded and wrapped him in a hug, which Naruto returned "I can't wait." she said before she released him and he took a step back

"I'll be seeing you." Naruto said before he sped off while Mei turned to Ao, and Chojuro who was glaring after Naruto

Hours Later

Nami no Kuni

Naruto was walking through the village, having sealed the scroll into his shoulder for the time being, as he walked his eyes cut to the side when he felt a hand trying to pick his pocket, so without hesitation he grabbed the man by the wrist and with a jerk, and twirl broke the man's arm causing him to collapse screaming in pain as he clutched his broken arm, turning the corner he stopped when he looked at a child begging for food clothed in rags, walking forward Naruto handed her an apple

"Thank you onii-chan." the young girl said before she began to eat the apple while Naruto smiled at her softly before he stood up

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said before 50 clones appeared waiting for their orders "Fan out and bring back food for the villagers." with but a nod the clones jumped away to fufill their task while Naruto walked away but paused when he saw Sakura and Tazuna

"Naruto your back." Sakura noted causing Naruto to nod before he raised an eyebrow

"I thought Kakashi was going to train you and Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Sensei taught us the tree walking exercise, I managed to master it on my first try." Sakura said proudly

"That's because your reserves are so low." Naruto thought with a sigh "You should've kept at it." he said to her

"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked

"Because if you keep practicing your Chakra reserves will get bigger." Naruto said with a small shrug, before he began to walk toward Tazuna's house with the two in tow

3 Days Later

For the last 3 days things have been going great, Naruto had fed the village with fish, and wild boars he hunted, while using clones to help Tazuna with his bridge, Sasuke was still trying to completely master the tree walking exercise while Naruto taught Sakura the water walking exercise before he and Kakashi would spare when Kakashi was able to, they had heard the story of Kaiza who was killed when Gato first took over the village, Naruto still didn't like Tazuna's grandson Inari, the kid whined to much everything that came out of his mouth was Gato is invincible and, how Gato will kill everyone currently everyone was asleep after Naruto had called Inari a coward and left the house leading Kakashi to tell them of Naruto's harsh life

Flashback

Dinner Time

Inari was crying after Naruto had left the table, on Kakashi's orders when he saw Naruto ready to kill the kid "Your wrong you know." Kakashi said getting Inari's attention "Naruto never had the chance to get to know his parents, he's only ever heard stories of them. To tell you the truth I think Naruto secretly hates himself."

Everyone looked wide eyed at that

"On his 6 birthday Naruto was killed by 3 Chunin in our village for something he had control over. When they killed him the blessing the Shinigami granted him from his mother's dying plea activated turning him into a vampire. With that power came the memories of his parents dying right in front of him. After that he was forced to kill his first friend Shisui as a mercy killing. Naruto only wants to make his parents and friends proud of him, if it weren't for that, I don't know what would've become of him."

End Flashback

Sakura sighed as she walked through the forest trying to find Naruto, she remembered the old Naruto who used to smile all the time and play jokes, when all of the sudden it stopped he barely came to school, and hardly spoke to anyone besides Shikamaru, Hinata, and Ino, according to Ino, she ran into Naruto at the library and he'd come to her families shop and by herbs and flowers 3 times a year. Coming out of the forest she blushed when she saw Naruto naked in the river as he cleaned himself before he walked out, toward the large fire

Naruto was looking into the flames paying no attention to the bandits he was burning as he allowed the heat to dry him off, before he looked up and saw a red face Sakura standing in the tree line "Hello Ero-Sakura." he smiled causing her to blush even deeper

"P-put some clothes on!" Sakura yelled

"I have to get dry first." Naruto said with a shrug, before he placed down a blanket and sat on it while she sat beside him with her back facing him "So why are you out here Sakura?"

"I was worried about you." Sakura confessed causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow as far as he knew Sakura didn't really care about him all that much "Kakashi sensei told us about your past."

"Did he now." Naruto said causing Sakura to nod

"Why were you taking a bath in the river?" Sakura asked

"I'm not in the right state of mind to be around people I find annoying, I tend to lash out, and I'm hungry. I've trained myself to not feed on Konoha Shinobi without their permission but Tazuna and his family would be killed mercilessly if I went there now." Naruto said

A comfortable silence settled between the two, with Sakura glancing at Naruto repeatedly "Um you could feed from me." she said suddenly causing Naruto to look at her as she got on her knees and held her wrist out to him

Naruto watched her for a moment before slowly he vamps out and grabbed her wrist firmly before he bit her causing Sakura to grimace, after a moment Naruto had Sakura wrapped in his arms as he bit into her neck whIle Sakura was blushing before he hands grabbed his tool and she began to stroke him

Next Morning

Sakura was pacing in her temporary bedroom as she thought to herself "What was I thinking, I gave my virginity to someone other than Sasuke-kun." Sakura blushed as she remembered the feeling of Naruto using her body "OK calm down, it was nothing just training yeah, it was training so I can be a good lover for Sasuke-kun when he makes me his wife. I'll master this training."

Sakura didn't know if yet, but she was slowly getting addicted to Naruto,

Knocking st the door caught her attention "Um, yes?" she asked and blushed hearing Naruto's voice from the other side of the door

"Sakura, you, Sasuke, and Kakashi will be guarding Tazuna today." Naruto said

"Um ok." Sakura said hearing how Naruto walked away a bit disappointed he didn't come into her room

Later

Bridge

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi walked up with Tazune before their eyes widened when they saw the bodies of Tazuna's workers unconscious on the ground before a mist began to roll in "Hello Kakashi." Zabuza said as he appeared in front of Kakashi and the others with Haku by his side, "It's time for our rematch."

Tazuna's House

Naruto was in the kitchen, sitting at the table as he had a Uzumaki Fuinjutsu book in front of him, before he grunted as under the table Tsunami shoved his dick into her mouth, while last night he did take Sakura's virginity he wasn't satisfied over the years his libido had gotten out of control every second of everyday he was horny, he didn't know what to do so he confided in the first woman he ever truly lived Mikoto Uchiha and she would help him out teaching him about sex and how to please women and after she was put into a coma Tsume, and Hana Inuzuka stepped in to help him, and when they were unavailable he found other partners Ino, and Hinata being the youngest.

As he moaned when half of his dick disappeared into Tsunami's oral cavity as her mouth was forced open wide so she could swallow his cock. Naruto tossed two Kuna that pierced through the door and killed two bandits that were about to break in

Naruto looked down and groaned in delight as Tsunami began to bob her head, her luscious and soft lips applying magnificent pressure and her tongue licking and massaging the surface of his dick

Naruto tilted his head back and moved her dark hair out of the way as she used one of her hands to softly stimulate what she couldn't swallow with twisting motions while her other hand cupped and massaged his balls tenderly.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes only to almost lose control as she was looking up at him with a sexy look on her face as she gagged on his cock. The situation at hand and the sensations coming from his dick overwhelmed him eventually and he began to empty his load into the mother's throat, who eagerly received it if the way she shuddered and eagerly swallowed his semen as she tried to milk him dry with her mouth

When hisborgasm ended and she freed his cock from the confines of her mouth, Naruto smiled and stood her up "As much as I would like to finish this personally, you father might be in danger, so I have to go but he'll keep you satisfied." he said as a clone entered the kitchen having compelled Inari to go out and to not come back till he was told to,

Naruto left as his clone sat Tsunami on the table and went between her legs

Bridge

Sasuke and the Hunter Nin clashed with their kunai. Sasuke's chakra reserve having increased along with his control over it, was smirking as he faced the masker hunter nin.

Meanwhile Kakashi fighting with Zabuza who had once more coated the bridge with his accursed Hidden Mist jutsu. His Executioner Blade was clashed with the two kunai that Kakashi was using as his defense. Sakura was shielding the bridge builder Tazuna from any other annoyance that may show up.

"Kakashi where's the Ripper?" Zabuza asked as he slashed at Kakashi once more, who ducked and tried to kick Zabuza who backed off at the last second.

"He's busy." Kakashi replied as he Sharingan eye tried to look for the Demon in the Hidden Mist. "Don't worry though he'll be here soon enough."

"Well you and your teams dead bodies will be here to greet him!" Zabuza shouted as he appeared behind Kakashi and tried to slice him in half, but Kakashi dodged and kicked him away

Later

Naruto arrived at the bridge to and looked around his vampire vision giving him the ability to see through fog, mist even complete darkness which enabled him to see Sakura guarding Tazuna, while Kakashi had a slash across his chest which was leaking blood, as Sasuke was down in a dome of what looked like ice mirrors

Landing beside Kakashi he whispered "I'll take the ice user out, and rid Zabuza of his blade."

"Go ahead." Kakashi said back taking a scroll from his flash jacket

"Oh the Uzumaki has arrived." Zabuza said

"Zabuza, it's a shame you'd have to die, but you can die knowing that I've helped Mei Terumi take a step closer to defeating the Mizukage and taking the position for herself."

Immediately Zabuza began leaking killer intent as he was enraged hearing that especially that woman's name, he tried to date her before but she declined him, then he tried to become the leader if the rebels but she was chosen over him, that woman was on his kill list, he had been planning on killing her when he returned to Kirigakure and taking over her forces, but to hear this brat at helped her, and bow she was closer to defeating the Mizukage rubbed him the wrong way

"I'll kill you for helping that wench!" Zabuza yelled just as Kakashi slammed his scroll into the ground as Naruto was speeding forward passing by Zabuza just as dogs burst from the ground

Snatching Zabuza's sword, Naruto was inside the ice mirrors by Haku who was standing over Sasuke in a moments notice, all Haku could do was gasp and look to him before his head was removed from his shoulders while the sound of birds chirping followed by a loud sickening squelch was heard as Kakashi used his lightning blade to kill Zabuza, as the fog lifted up Naruto looked down to Sasuke as the mirrors shattered

Naruto said nothing of made no move as he looked to Sasuke before he turned and walked away passed a horrified Sakura and Tazuna who looked to him "Aren't you going to comfort her?" Tazuna asked as Sakura began to cry loudly

"And say what Tazuna-san? The Shinigami stuffed 5 1000 year old vampires into my body and when I was 6 all there memories and experience became my own along with their powers. I can't comfort her, because I don't know how. Saying sorry, is the only way I know how to comfort someone and it never works out." Naruto said walking to Kakashi who ripped his hand out of Zabuza's chest,

Naruto sealed away the Executioner Blade, as Kakashi removed Zabuza's head, and sealed it away while Naruto grabbed the body and tossed it off the side of the bridge having done the same with Haku earlier

"I guess I should thank you guys, for getting rid of Zabuza, and that brat of his." Gato said standing at the end of the bride with around 50 bandits

"Gato." Tazuna hissed before a arrow was shot at Gato's feet causing everyone to turn to see Inari, and all the men from the village with weapons

"Gato, your no longer welcome here." Inari yelled as the men shouted for Gato to die, or leave

.

Naruto smirked as he turned to face Gato and his bandits, before he pulled out Tensa Masamune "Uzumaki Style- Senbonzakura!"

Tensa Masamune glowed black before it shattered and millions of black petals rushed and overtook Gato and his men causing screams of pain to be heard before the petals returned and formed the blade again, as Gato and his men were mutilated at the end of the bridge before a water dragon jutsu washed them off the bridge into the ocean causing the villagers to cheer after a moment

"Impressive." Kakashi said causing Naruto to huff.

"It's not perfected yet. Until I can perfect it I can only use it once a month." Naruto said in disappointment

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Kakashi said standing up straight

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled getting the two attention causing them to turn and see Sasuke up "Look Sasuke-kun he's alright."

Naruto blinked when Sasuke waved at him before Kakashi. nudged him with his elbow, and with a small blush on his face he waved back as he looked away while Kakashi gave an eye smile

"Can we go home now?" Naruto asked

"Are mission isn't finished till the bridge is." Kakashi reminded causing Naruto to sigh, before he got memories from his clone, apparently Tsunami had passed out so he cleaned her up and put her to bed, "Well she can prove entertaining till I can leave, also with Gato dead, I'm sure I can put my hands on some of that money."

Naruto smirked he was going to be leaving this island much richer than he arrived

 **Finished**

 **So far the pairing is Naruto x Ino x Karin x Anko x Mei x Tsunade**


	6. Chapter 6

2 Months Later

After finishing up the bridge, Naruto and his team returned to the leaf village, nothing truly exciting happened after that mission but Kakashi began to teach Sakura and Sasuke some more focusing on Sakura's potential in genjutsu, and helping her increase her reserves before he taught her ninjutsu. Naruto took care of her stamina thanks to how she would keep coming to his house and jumping his bones. Sasuke had awakened his Sharingan and began to learn more fire jutsu, he and Naruto had bonded a bit more thanks to something that happened at the hospital

Flashback

Konoha Hospital

Sasuke walked through the hospital with a bokay of flowers for his mother, she and himself were the only ones spared by Itachi during the massacre everything had been going good but his mother began to suffer from some kind of illness, and she had fell into a coma a year ago, besides brooding and training this is what he did with his time always finding a moment to come visit his mother, but when he opened the door he was surprised when he saw Naruto leaving

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked

"I was talking to Mikoto." Naruto said stepping aside to let Sasuke inside

"So what you just come here and talk to yourself and pretend she's listening?" Sasuke asked

"I can show you." Naruto said walking to Mikoto's comatose body before he motioned to Sasuke "Hold your mother's hand Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Naruto confused, before he hesitantly did as he was told, before Naruto placed a hand over his and his mother's joined hand, before Sasuke felt the need to close his eyes, doing so he opened them only to gasp when he found himself in the Uchiha Compound

"Hello?" Sasuke asked looking around before he began to look for Naruto in order to give him a piece of his mind but paused when he heard a familiar humming, and smelt a familiar smell coming from the kitchen, opening the door tears well up in his eyes seeing his smiling mother cooking

"Hello Sasuke." Mikoto said smiling, looking up at her son "I see Naruto-kun finally brought you here."

End Flashback

After that Sasuke was more relaxed although he was more arrogant, thanks to his Sharingan and more driven to make Itachi pay for his crimes.

Naruto had spent the time sending Shadow Clones to do D-ranks, and C-rank missions while he spent his time practicing his Kenjutsu, and coming up with techniques to use with his blade, as well as studying the scrolls he got from Uzu, speaking time Mei through his fox summons, and her lizard summons as well as reading the tablet he found

The tablet, spoke of the Kaguya Ootsutsuki how she arrived and had two sons and while pregnant ate the chairs fruit, before she received word that two members of her clan were coming to steal her chakra which caused her to make something called a Zetsu army. Hagoromo, and Hamura betrayed her after Arashi's mother went missing and enraged at his father and uncle for this betrayal left never to speak to either one of them again, leaving with the his wolf, and fox that his grandmother gifted him, and began to study chakra, and ways to use it before he at the climax of his life came in contact with the Shinigami when he messed up a seal. The Shinigami gifted him a mask, 4 blades, and other items, all the Uzumaki had to do in return was deliver the souls of Hagoromo, Ashura, and Indra, which was confusing as those three were dead and gone after they killed each other.

Naruto had studied the tablet, it spoke of a coming darkness, and how it was an Uzumaki's duty to find and deliver the souls of the 3 Ootsutsuki's the Shinigami wanted along with any other soul. It was with that in mind Naruto went and cleared out every mask in the Uzumaki temple outside the village, and placed them in his compound where no one could just walk in.

Kurama didn't really appreciate that Naruto was going to deliver his father to the Shinigami, but had to concede that no one could stand against the death god, and if he wanted to argue about it, Naruto could use the reaper death seal and call the Shinigami and Kurama could talk to him, about it. Kurama while he had his pride wasn't stupid to pick a fight with a god, so he snorted and returned to sleep. As far as Naruto was concerned he didn't owe the Hagoromo anything so he will take this mission and if he ever in the unlikely even ran into the 3 unfortunate souls Shinigami-sama wanted he wall immediately use the Shiki Fuin so that the deity can handle his business.

Currently the sounds of battle echoed across the training grounds within the compound. Sparks flew as weapon's clashed be it kunai, shuriken or sword as puffs of smoke covered the area. In the center of it all stood Naruto surrounded by clones of himself.

He wore a pair of black pants and a fishnet shirt with a black and white jacket, over it and a pair of steel toed black combat boots and fingerless black gloves covered his hands

Looking around Naruto twirled his bokken, with the clones tightening their grips on their weapons, before they rushed forward

Naruto launched himself towards the nearest clone thrusting his Bolen forward. The clone seeing this brought up its own weapon only to be surprised when Naruto vanished appearing behind him and a round house to his neck caused him to dispel

Naruto spun under a wild strike, and and bisected another clone, and stabbed another through the chest, before he ducked under a fireball, but a stream of water was headed toward him, just as he moved to dodge a pair of hands burst from the ground and grabbed him around his ankles.

This was the scene his visitors Hanabi, and Hinata walked on to as they walked into the training grounds to see the water take his head off

"Good morning Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan." Naruto said walking out of the crowed of clones having substituted with one of them before he dispelled all of them

"Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled with a blush on her face, while Handabi looked down as she blushed as well

Hinata had been the first person in Naruto's age group he ever spoken to, she used to follow him around while keeping her distance, and for that Naruto got annoyed as he hated being followed, but the girl had stuttered out her love for him and instead of just turning her away Naruto decided she could be his minion, like Niklaus had with his adopted son Marcel. Naruto tried to instill values in Hinata but the girl was so Damm pure that she didn't want to hurt anyone, which was annoying but she was useful she let him practice feeding from her, and even was a good companion to have in bed, the girl was hopelessly in love with him, which Naruto appreciated but he wanted strong mates, those powerful and feisty enough to call themselves his wives, but Hinata could bare his children, he loved her that much at least, but if she got stronger and stood up for herself especially against that annoying cousin of hers he'd might see about making her his mate.

Hanabi was a friend with a crush on him, she liked to come around and beg him to teach her something, as she wanted to be a top Kunoichi, as she would be Clan head of the Hyuuga one day, whole Hinata will become a member of the Uzumaki clan according to her father. She was also fascinated with his vampirism loving when his face changed which would cause her to blush heavily saying that he looked cool like that. Hanabi was the first person to request to be like him, but he told her to wait till she was older.

It also made him think, did he want other vampires running around, I mean sure he saw from the memories of the Mikaelson's sirelings were troublesome, but he didn't want to outlive his family and the friends he really counted on Mikoto being the perfect example he didn't know what he'd do if Mikoto, lost her battle with her illness, he had compelled a nurse to run test on her blood mixed with his and it was discovered that his blood couldn't cure it if anything it sped it up.

Hanabi seeing Naruto deep in thought quickly ran around him before jumping onto his back and wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and caught her easily having become used to the girl doing this by now.

"Ne, Naruto-kun?" asked Hanabi as Naruto pecked Hinata's lips before the girl left to go meet with her sensei who had ordered her to meet up for training, she also had to go home to see her father seeing as she had spent the night

"Hm."

"I heard Tou-sama, talking about your water jutsu, can you teach me?" Hanabi asked

"Well, we will have to see what your chakra nature is first."

"Or you can turn me, and I can gain a water affinity." Hanabi suggested

"If I did that you'd be a chibi for all eternity." Naruto said causing a tick mark to appear on Hanabi's forehead before she wrapped her arms as tight as she could around Naruto's neck causing him to laugh as she choked him

"What did you call me!?" Hanabi shouted

Hour Later

Naruto and Hanabi were walking eating ice cream, which Naruto paid for as an apology, as they made small talk, Hanabi smiled seeing her friends Moegi, Konohamaru, and Udon, each wearing a pair of goggles they somehow found out Naruto used to wear

Naruto smiled at them but frowned as he looked up when his clone dispelled right around the corner from where he currently was, while Sakura was in front of Konohamaru and his friends, it seems Kakashi had been called away, "The chunin exams are starting early. Why do I get the feeling, that something bad will happen?" he asked himself looking to see Konohamaru, and his friends running from Sakura after the boy made a Crack about her wide forehead

With a smile, Naruto finished his ice cream before he followed with his hands in his pockets, as he allowed himself to try to relax, and enjoy the bright and sunny day, a startled and pained yelp brought him back into reality quickly forcing him to follow the sound.

What he found however was not something he did felt like dealing with. Konohamaru was being held in the air by a foreigner wearing a completely black suit with what looked like cat ears and wearing make up on his face. Finally he noticed the Suna headband resting on the boy's forehead. Finally he had some kind of large object on his back which was wrapped in bandages.

Behind him was a girl with long blonde hair split into four ponytails. She wore a white battle dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. A red sash was tied around her waist holding the dress together. Judging by the netting around her neck she wore a fishnet shirt beneath the dress and had her hitae-tae tied around it. The sash also secured the large metal object to her back.

"That hurt you brat, maybe I should teach you to watch where you're going." the Suna shinobi said with a smirk

"Put him down Kankuro, or you know you'll pay for it later." the kunoichi said in disinterest

"Hey, I'm sorry, it was my fault really." Sakura said

"We got a few minutes before he gets here, let's mess with these punks." Kankuro smirked as he tightened his grip on Konohamaru "I'm going to break them in half."

"I'm not part in any of this." Temari said

Kankuro smirked as he looked to Konohamaru but he was suddenly grabbed hy the throat and slammed into the wall while Konohamaru was now with Sakura and his friends

Everyone gasped along with Kankuro who gripped the hand of Naruto trying to force him to let go "Hanabi, take Konohamaru and your friends to the Hokage, tell him I'll be there after I take care of the Suna shinobi stupid enough to threaten his grandson."

"That runts the 3rd Hokage's grandson." Kankuro thought gagging

Once Naruto felt Hanabi and the kids leave the scene he looked at Kankuro and smirked as he vamped out "The oldest son of the Yondaime Kazekage. Suna is going to miss you."

"His face." Temari said as she noticed the sharp fangs and couldn't help but blush as she looked at him closely "H-hey do-"

Temari stopped speaking when an Anbu dropped down and handed the boy a scroll before leaving, Naruto opened the scroll and read it "Well it looks like I can't kill you till the Chunin Exams start, so I guess this will have to do."

Kankuro tried to speak, when Naruto slammed his head back into the wall denting it and knocking him unconscious, dropping the boy, Naruto looked up to the tree "I take it this trash belongs to you."

Everyone looked to see Sasuke, along with a boy who vanished in a swirl of sand and reappeared now standing in front of Naruto, he stood about the same height as Naruto. Clad in black pants and a black short sleeved shirt, with a fishnet on beneath that along with white bandages wrapped at the ends of his pants legs and he a kunai pouch on his right leg.

Strapped to his back was a large gourd with a cork plugging it closed. He also had some sort of long white cloth wrapped around his torso from his right shoulder to left hip before it wrapped around and tied in the front from the look of it. It was his face that caught his attention the most though. He had the kanji for 'love' etched into his forehead and dark markings around each of his green eyes. This was all topped off with short red hair.

"I apologize for my teammate, it wont happen again." Said Gaara as he turned a cold eye onto Kankurou's unconscious body

"I'll take your word for that. I also take it that you're here for the Chuunin Exam then." stated Naruto calmly

"You would be correct. I hope to see you there." Gaara said before he turned to walk away

"So do I Ichibi." said Naruto causing Gaara, and Temari to look at him in surprise "The name is Naruto Uzumaki, and you are."

"I am Gaara of the Desert." Gaara said before Naruto looked to Temari who blushed something Sakura noticed and glared at

"Temari."

"I look forward to seeing you in the exams." Naruto said before he motioned Sasuke to come on, before he and his teammates walked off

Gaara, and Temari watched after Naruto, before Gaara had his sand carry Kankuro and they left

Sasuke was walking with Naruto, a bit jealous at the show of force, Naruto had committed but the Chunin exams sounded fun, he'd get to show his strength and get closer to his revenge

As they walked Naruto looked to a tree where he sensed 3 people, who had been watching the entire time, there scent bothered him because he knew only 2 people had a right to smell like that.

Hokage Tower

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe as he looked at the Jonin and few Chunin in attendance, the Chunin exams were starting a month deciding to get this over with he spoke "All right, it is time we choose are candidates for the Chunin Exams, would those in charge of the Rookie Genin, please step forward." Sarutobi said before three jonin stepped forward "Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma what do you say? Are there any in your squads you'd recommend?"

"There's no need to say all this. It's way to soon for there squads." Iruka thought

"So Kakashi, you begin." Hiruzen said nodding

Kakashi placed his hand in a ram seal "I lead Squad 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno. I, Kakashi Hatake, recommend all three of these Genin to take the Chunin Exams."

Iruka gasped in shock as Kurenai went next, "And I lead Squad 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame. I, Kurenai Yuhi, recommend all three."

Asuma followed next "And I leader Squad 10, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi. I, Asuma Sarutobi recommend all three."

Immediately chatter broke out amongst there peers at the fact that all rookies will be joining the exams

"Hold on just a minute." Iruka yelled stepping forward

"Yes, Iruka?" Hiruzen asked as everyone turned to look at him

"Lord Hokage, with all respect, the nine names that were just given. Each of them we're my students at the Academy, I know all there abilities and while they show great promise, it's just to soon. They need more experience, before they are tested, if they try now they're sure to fail the exams."

"When I became a Chunin I was six years younger than Naruto is now." Kakashi said

"Naruto is nothing like you."

"I beg to differ. Like me, Naruto is way ahead of his peers, and understands that this life isn't a game. Unlike your other students, who think that they'll be saving princesses and fighting bad guys, Naruto knows and is fully prepared to slaughter anyone who so much as look at Hokage-sama the wrong way. You can feel however you want with this decision but they aren't kids anymore, they are now soldiers of the village, and I as their superior have the right to select when they take these exams."

"This isn't a war!" Iruka growled

"Your right but we still take missions, and those kids will be forced to do anything the client has ordered them to pertaining to mission. This Exam would serve as a wake up call to all those who still think that this is a game, and not a life and death situation." Kakashi said turning to Hiruzen

"These exams could destroy them! You know that!"

"Iruka." Hiruzen called with a sigh causing everyone to look at him before he looked to the back of the room "What do you think of this Naruto?"

Everyone's eyes widened and turned around to see Naruto sitting on the couch in the back of the room drinking from a blood bag with his eyes closed before he opened them showing his bloodshot eyes "I say bring it on. Kakashi-sensei is right this could be a wake up call to some of the genin. Besides if they reach the minimum requirements to participate in the exams then it's their Jonin sensei's and your decision to allow it."

"Well said, now what are you doing here?" Hiruzen asked

Naruto stood up, and walked to Hiruzen and whispered in his ear, causing everyone to raise an eyebrow as their leader frowned

Naruto stood up straight as the Hokage, looked at him "And your sure about this?"

"I was notified by a excellent source." Naruto said

"If he gets out of line, you have my permission to neutralize the threat." Hirzuen said causing Naruto to smirk and bow

"Your will with be done Hokage-sama." Naruto said standing up before he vanished in a swirl of water

"Lord Hokage is something wrong?" Kurenai asked as everyone noticed the serious frown he had on his face

"Naruto will take care of it." Hiruzen said firmly before he handed the 3 Jonin their passes

"Um, Hokage-sama, don't you think it may be a bad idea to allow Naruto to enter the exams?" Asuma asked

"Not at all, he is a genin, that is his rank, so in the Chunin exams he will remain till he fails." Hirzuen said as Iruka looked like he wanted to protest but Hirzuen dismissed them

5 Days Later

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were walking through the halls of the academy when they noticed a large group of people gathered around the door. Naruto immediately realized that there was a genjutsu over the sign to confuse contestants, and there were 2 Chunin guarding the doors henged like Genin.

He wanted to walk past them because he knew the genjutsu was only here to prevent Genin who can't even distinguish a genjutsu from entering the exam, but sighed as Sasuke who had an arrogant smirk on his face and walked up to the disguised chunin

Naruto sighed when both his teammates revealed the genjutsu, to the others "Way to go guys," Naruto said getting everyone's attention "This was here to weed out the weaklings, if they couldn't tell it was a genjutsu, then they are a waste of time and do not deserve to be here in the first place. Let's go."

Everyone glared at Naruto as he walked away toward the 3rd floor, followed by his teammates,

As the trio walked toward their destination they suddenly stopped and looked up when they heard a voice yell "Please wait!""

The trio turned around to find a boy just around as old as them. He had a bowl haircut, wore green spandex and had bandages around his arms. He also had the biggest eye brows that anybody had ever seen. Naruto couldn't help but remember a certain green spandex wearing taijutsu master who had helped him some years ago.

"Thank you for waiting." he said jumping down to their level "You see." The bowl haired boy blushed and looked at Sakura and suddenly had flowers in his hands "Please be my girlfriend, I vow to protect you with my life." he said with a nice guy pose as his teeth sparkled.

Naruto bit his lip as he tried to keep himself from laughing

"EHHH!" Sakura said in horror "No way I'm going to fall for someone like you. I like Sasuke-kun." To add more emphasis she even gave Sasuke a one sided hug, causing causing the Uchiha to sigh

"No!" The spandex wearing genin exclaimed. "I see Sakura-chan. Then I will fight for your love." He said as he took the Goken stance and looked at Sasuke "I challenge you Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Rock Lee. The Handsome Green Wild Beast of Konoha."

"Fine, but you'll just lose like all the other losers in these exams" replied Sasuke as he got into his Incepand got in his Uchiha fighting style stance, while Lee got in his Goken stance..

Naruto already knowing the outcome turned around and walked away toward the main hall, reaching there he saw Kakashi reading his smut "Were are Sasuke, and Sakura?'

"Sasuke, probably getting a beating from Gai's mini-me, while Sakura is watching." Naruto shrugged as he leaned against the wall

"I see." Kakashi said before he began to read again, while Naruto's hands were twitching, he was exited and pumped to do this, becoming a Chunin would give him a chance to take his training trip like he and the Old man talked about years ago, with the old man signing the document for him to leave whenever he chose to, once he became Chunin.

Kakashi, and Naruto looked up when a bruised Sasuke walked up with Sakura paying it no mind Kakashi gave then a quick pep talk before leaving and allowing them to enter

Immediately killer intent was focused on them, causing Sakura and Sasuke to freeze for a moment as they broke out in cold sweats, Naruto however smirked before his eyes flashed red for a spit second before his own killer intent washed over the room, causing everyone to get visions of their own deaths, the only one to withstand his killer intent was Gaara, and a red haired girl with glasses over her red eyes

Cutting the killer intent Naruto walked deeper into the room, and stood against a wall, Sasuke-kun! You're late!" exclaimed a loud voice before a blur hit team sevens resident emo. That blur turned out to be none other than Sakura's so called 'rival' and former best friend Ino, and occasional lover of Naruto

"I haven't seen you in a while so I've been waiting in excitement." Ino cheered as she clung to the boy before she released him and looked around before an even wider smile appeared on her face and she ran over to Naruto who smiled at her

"So you guys are taking this stupid test too." Said a male voice which turned out to be none other than Shikamaru, one of the laziest people Naruto ever met but he was a good person to hang around he was very smart. To the side of him devouring a bag of chips was his best friend Choji.

"You can always quit, Shika." Naruto said fist bumping the boy a habit he gained from Killer Bee,

"But then my mom, will nag me." Shikamaru groaned causing Naruto to chuckle silently

"Yahoo! Found you." yet another loud voice called.

Turning Naruto smirked as he saw team eights resident loudmouth Inuzuka Kiba, his dog sitting atop his head. Along with him approached both Hinata and Shino Aburama

"Well it looks like we're all here." Said Kiba getting a sigh from Shikamaru.

Naruto was speaking when he paused as his hearing picked up "So that's him, the vampire?"

"Yeah, remember were supposed to get his blood for Orochimaru-sama." a female voice said causing Naruto to narrow his eyes before he began to look at the crowed but his attention was focused on a shade of red hair that could only belong to one clan

"That must be Karin." Naruto thought remembering her name from the same roll of his family tree as he noticed the Kusa headband on her forehead, while she looked at him with glazed over eyes "A sensor huh."

Naruto was gazing at Karin, who snapped out of her daze and smiled at her causing her to blush as she gave a small wave before looking down, about to walk over Naruto paused when he noticed a silver haired glasses wearing gennin headed for them. His wore a blue pants and a sleeveless blue shirt with a short sleeved white shirt beneath it. As he turned to face him he noticed he wore a Konoha headband.

"Hey you guys, you should be more quiet." said the boy as he stopped when he reached the group.

"You guys are the rookies straight from the academy. I mean you'd have to be screaming like a bunch of school girl's geez this isn't a picnic." he said

"Who do you think you are?" Kiba asked

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi And you're so noisy. Take a look around you," he said. Kiba looked around him and gulped when he noticed that almost everyone inside was glaring at them, "A piece of advice as your senior, you shouldn't act as if the exam was a picnic. These guys are best of the best Genin teams from the hidden villages which sent their representatives here," the grey haired boy then told them that it was his seventh attempts for a Chunin, and information about hidden villages and how many teams they sent to Konoha. He then showed them his Nin-info cards proudly.

Naruto looked at Kabuki with narrowed eyes

"What about the foreign ninja though?" Sasuke asked interested

"Eh, I don't have info of most of them, only the ones that might be a threat. I use my connection outside Konoha to acquire info about them and I include rumors too. So how is it? Do you want to know about someone? Perhaps I have info about them," he offered.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before he looked up. "The red-haired ninja from Sand,"

"Do you know his name?"

"I think it was Gaara," Kabuto nodded and shuffled his Nin-cards.

"Found it, Gaara no Sabaku . Many C-rank missions and even several B and A-rank ones," he whistled. "Rumors said that he didn't even have a scratch on him after doing his missions. That's one hell of interesting guy if you ask me. Better stay away from him, any others?"

"Neji Hyuga , Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee are teammates under Might Gai with another Genin named Tenten. Lots of D-rank missions, some C-rank missions. Both of them excel in Taijutsu. Neji Hyuga comes from the Hyuga clan, branch member. Rock Lee is apprentice under his own Jonin instructor, Might Gai, the Taijutsu specialist. He has excellent Taijutsu for a ninja his age, but according to rumors he is unable to use chakra in the form of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu."

He took next card. "And the last one…Uzumaki Naruto. He is..." He was cut off as Naruto kicked him in the face sending him flying back into a wall causing the rookies to gasp

Kabuto groaned as he looked up to Naruto who was kneeling in front of him with the card in his hand, "Unlink the other idiots, I don't appreciate my information being read out to the public." Naruto said punching the wall next to Kabuto's hand causing it to cave in "I hope to see you in the exams Kabuto."

Kabuto watched as Naruto stood up and looked to the front of the room while he gave the boy a nasty glare,

"Alright that's enough, Quiet down you little bastards." A gruff voice spoke up.

There was a puff of smoke erupted at the front of the room. When it cleared it revealed a tall scarred man in a black trench coat and blue proctor's uniform, along with a dozen Chuunin in similar outfits minus the trench coat.

"I'm Ibiki Morino , the proctor for this exam. So long as I'm here there will be no fighting. Do I make myself clear?" The man asked, glaring at Naruto who smirked

"Whatever you say, sensei." Naruto said before he looked down at Kabuto "See you later."

Naruto turned and walked over to his old classmates "Don't trust Kabuto." he said seriously getting a nod from them except for Kiba and Sasuke who wanted to know why he didn't let Kabuto read his information

"Get your seat numbers and shut up!" Ibiki yelled at everyone who obeyed, taking the numbers by his assistants. "The rules of the exam are as follows, and there will be no questions." Ibiki said as he tapped the chalkboard at the front of the room and rules appeared,

Chuunin Exam Test 1:

Rule #1: Test Takers start holding a perfect score of 10 points. The test itself is worth 10 points and for each question answered incorrectly; one point deducted from your overall score.

Rule #2: The Test is a Team Event. The passing score for each team calculated by overall points that each person in the team, added together equals.

Rule #3: Those caught cheating will lose 2 points for each offense.

Rule #4: Those who lose all of their points during the exam or does not answer a single question correctly, fails, along with their teammates.

"I expect nothing but the best from you ninja trying to become Chunin." Ibiki said with a smirk, "The exam will last 1 hour, BEGIN!" he yelled

 **Finished**


	7. Chapter 7

Training Ground 44 AKA The Forest of Death

Several teams of genin stood near the restricted area of a large forest that had a menacing look to it, looked to promise pain, and death to anyone foolish enough to enter

The genin that had entered the room of the first exam had been lessened but still not down to the amount that the proctor of the second exam wanted. The proctor of this section of the exams was Konoha's self proclaimed Incredible and Sexy' Anko Mitarashi. While, everyone would be a fool to deny the latter part of her statement which was backed up significantly by the voluptuous figure and scanty clothes that the woman wore, the former characteristic was one that could be argued upon easily. She was a pure sadist, and one that took too much fun in torturing, and in some cases teasing, people.

She had, as usual, arrived much earlier than she should have at the first exam and saw that her superior Ibiki Morino, Head of Torture and Intelligence Department and this time the first Proctor of the Chunnin Exams, had ended the first exam with far more finalists than the usual figure that shows up every year. Then she promised all the genin that were going into the next stage that there would be less than half by the time they get through her exam. And now, the genin shook in fear as they saw the woman who was eating her dango while leaning on the metallic fences with signs that restricted entry, promised danger and most of all said clearly that you had a chance of dying if you entered this place

"Alright gaki's welcome to Training Area 44 otherwise known as 'The Forest of Death.' You'll find out why soon enough." Anko announced with a smirk successfully creeping out several of the gennin only to get a snort from Naruto

In response to this she quickly shot a kunai into her hand which she launched at the boy, who saw this, and tilted his head to the side, before she appeared behind him "You seem spirited today Naruto-kun. But you know it's the spirited ones that usually die first spilling that deliciously red blood that I love so much." Said Anko placing her arms around his neck, as she dragged her tongue across his cheek

Naruto smirked and made to speak, but frowned when a tongue holding the thrown kunai, was placed at her neck, when she blocked, and they looked to see it was being held by a Kusa genin

"Here's your kunai." the Kusa genin said getting a smirk from the woman

"Thanks, but you shouldn't sneak up on us…" Anko started just as the grass gennin found the tip of Tensa Masamune at her throat

"Unless you want to die of course." finished Naruto glancing back at the Kusa nin,

"No, I just get excited at the thought of a fight. Besides you cut my precious hair so I couldn't help myself." the Kusa genin said before Anko, took the kunai, and she began to walk away

"Looks like we have a lot of blood thirsty ones here." said Anko standing up with a smirk

"Your one to talk." Naruto scoffed before she pecked his cheek, and returned to her original position with a stack of papers

"Anyway, before we begin this exam there is something that I must pass out." the kunoichi said as her proctors handed out stacks of paper. "Within this exam time, death will be a certainty wether it be at the hands of enemy ninja or any of the creatures within that forest. As such, you all must sign a slip that will nullify the chances of Konoha being given a lawsuit should you die in this exam. If you don't sign it then you will fail and be allowed to live." Anko said with a happy smile that really creeped out the other gennin. Once everyone signed the slips, Anko began to explain the test

"Okay everyone, now that that's all settled it's time to explain the rules of this test. This test is meant to test your survival and adaptation skills within an area that's foreign to you. Once inside, you all will be able to use any jutsu, weapon, or trap you wish to use, with no fear of holding back incase you should meet with an enemy team." She said before pulling out two scrolls

"There a total of 78 people here, meaning that 26 teams will be participating in this test but only 13 of you will make it to the end. What these scrolls in my hand are, are called the heaven and earth scrolls. Each team will be given one scroll each and in order to pass the exam said team must contain both scrolls and arrive at the tower in the center of the forest within the given time limit of 120 hours or five days." Anko said with many of them looking at her in shock

"Five days!" Ino exclaimed in pure shock.

"But what about food? How are we supposed to eat?" Chouji said, with a bag of chips in his hand and was stuffing his face. Anko merely shrugged her shoulders and continued on

"It's a survival test, so there are plenty of animals roaming the forest. In the real world a shinobi must use whatever he can to survive and in case's like these, he would have to hunt for his meal. However be careful of the man-eating beast, poisonous insects and the deadly plants." She said as if it wasn't all that bad

"Also I think I should also let you know that the chances of 13 teams passing the second exam, is highly unlikely. The reason for that is because the goal will become farther from your reach, you'll also get less time to rest and the area will be crawling with more desperate gennin teams trying to pass the exam. You can also be disqualified as well. The first way is by not making it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit. The second way is if you arrive to the tower without your full team, be it one was killed or got separated from you. Lastly you must not look within the scroll until you reach the tower. Failure to do so will result in your instant disqualification." Anko said with everyone nodding

"Remember, A Chunin will be asked to handle important classified information and this test is to see your trustworthiness with important documents. That is it for the explanation on this exam. Now just turn in those forms to get your scroll and then go to your assigned gate." Anko said before she walked away but stopped for a moment to look at the gennin

"Oh and one final word of advice…don't die." She said before she continued to walk away

Thirty minutes later all the teams stood before their respective gate with team seven waiting at gate 12 for the exam to start with a heaven scroll tucked away. Team seven was still awaiting for the call to be made by Anko, so they just stood still with Naruto watching the clouds relaxed before the loud speaker went off and Anko's voice echoed throughout the area.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS, THE SECOND TEST OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS BEGINS…NOW!" Anko said with her voice booming all through the speakers hovering above each of the gates. The doors then opened and all the teams entered in with a quick burst of speed.

Naruto and his teammates were now fifteen minutes within the exam and already screams were heard around the area they were in which freaked out Sakura

I have an idea." Naruto said getting their attention

"What is it?" Sasuke asked

"Since I am a sensor I can feel other shinobi nearby. It would be better if we split up." Naruto said, watching as Sakura went pale at the thought "We'll be saving a lot of time this way."

"How do we split up then?" Sakura asked worried.

"Simple. You, and Sasuke stick together and guard our scroll. I will handle the squads of genin."

"Where do we meet?" Sasuke asked.

"Head for the tower, I'll find you." Naruto said turning to leave when Sakura spoke up

"Wait. What if someone henged into you and ambushes us?" Sakura asked

"We need some sort of a code." Sasuke said

"Or, I just show you my true face, and my Sharingan." Naruto said looking back allowing them to see his vamped out face, and activated Sharingan, the two nodded before they were on their way while Naruto gained a bloodthirsty smirk as he walked away

3 Hour Later

Grunting was heard in a clearing as a group of genin from Amegakure was torn apart with blood splattered along with body parts around the clearing while Naruto was feeding on the last one before his head fell off, with a huff, Naruto wiped his chin, before he began to put the Genin team back together, and had them sitting against trees before he looked at the scroll he had which was exactly the one he needed, so with a smirk he walked away before he began to jump through the trees, but paused when he heard a scream

"You bitch! You are only here to heal us!"

Looking down Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw Karin rubbing her cheek, as her teammate stood over her

Karin glared at her teammates who were glaring at her in return "I won't say it again, hold out your arm, and let me bite you so I can heal my gash." he said showing his scratched up knee

"Fuck you!"

"Why you du-urgh!"

Karin's eyes widened along with her other teammates as a yank was heard before their teammate fell to his knee, to see Naruto holding the kid's heart

"I hate bullies." Naruto said dropping the heart before he looked to the glaring boy to his right "Were you also, picking on a member of my clan?'

The boy pulled out a ku ai and sneered "Fuc-ack!" with minimal effort Naruto decapitated the boy with a swipe of his hand before he looked to Karin

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced to the blushing girl

"I-I know, I only joined this exam to meet you." Karin said standing up as Naruto raised an eyebrow "My mother and I were treated as nothing but tools in Kusa, and it caused my Kaa-san to die, leaving me all alone. I want to join you here in the Leaf Village!" Karin said bowing to Naruto who forced her to stand up

"You never have to bow to me." Naruto said causing Karin to blush before he looked to the side suddenly sensing a familiar burst of Chakra "Damn it." he said seems his team was in trouble, creating a shadow clone he turned to Karin "This clone will take you to Hokage-sama, I'll see you later."

Karin nodded as she looked at Naruto's smiling face before he left while she let out an squeak when the clone picked her up in a bridle carry before jumping away

Anko sat on top of a cabin outside of the forest happily eating away at her dango stick and drinking some red bean soup. In had been a total of three hours since the genin entered the forest and she marveled at the screams of terror ringing from the inside of the forest during the first 2 minutes. That made her smile even wider then it already was and soon she would enter the forest to check up on things.

With a sigh, she pulled her necklace up and looked at the vial of blood serving as the pendant. Naruto's blood. Naruto had given it to her yesterday while blushing in embarrassment, it meant a lot to her for Naruto to give her his blood as she's been around him long enough to earn his complete trust telling her everything about his blood, and it's capabilities as well.

Unfortunately she couldn't journey down memory lane, as a Chunin appeared before her in a quick burst of smoke and looked winded about something.

"Anko we've got a problem on our hands that you have to see." The Chunin stated with Anko raising an eyebrow

"What is it? I doubt it would be this important that you would rush here." Anko said only to find that the man looked very serious about the situation

"It involves the exam. An intruder has entered the S-class section of the forest." The Chunin said with Anko raising an eyebrow

"Then find out who it is and how far they are within the forest. Then all that would be needed was an interception plan." Anko said with the Chunin shaking his head

"I'm afraid its more complicated then that. We just found three murdered bodies and well…You have to see this." The man said with Anko nodding. When they appeared in front of the area in question, Anko saw that the area was covered in blood. Anko also saw the bodies of three teens laying on the ground with blood stains all over their cloths and on the grass they laid on. Anko herself was shocked that someone would brutally murder three teens trying to make it in the world just to get into one of the most dangerous areas in the leaf.

"When we found them, they were already dead. We determined that they were killed by a swordsmen, due to the way the blood stains the surrounding area, but it was only until we surveyed their bodies that we found something truly disturbing." He said showing that all the bodies held no faces. Anko narrowed her eyes as she reached toward the back of her neck

'No doubt about it, this is his doing." Anko thought with her eyes glowing for a moment

With Naruto

Naruto arrived to see Sasuke in a taijutsu battle, and for his part Sasuke was doing well too considering the kunoichi was obviously not a genin under any circumstance judging by the Chakra she was putting out and the scent of snakes, she was giving off.

Naruto watched as Sasuke was being outskilled by the kunoichi who seemed to prefer to play with her opponents.

"Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as flames ran along the ninja wires that he had used to entrap the kunoichi and raced their way at a menacing pace as it surrounded the kusa kunoichi and was burning. Sasuke felt a bit sick as he saw the flames engulf her body. He could visibly see that her skin was melting a bit. Turning around to Sakura he walked to shake her out of her daze, but gasped when he felt a jolt of pain going through his body. The kunoichi was back albeit missing parts of her face as pale white skin could be seen in the places her skin had melted off.

Naruto watched transfixed as Sasuke screamed in pain clutching his neck, while a strange symbol on his neck that looked like three tomoe appeared before he fell unconscious

Sakura snapped out of her daze, seeing Sasuke fall unconscious and the weird mark on his neck "What did you do to Sasuke-kun!"

"He was given a curse seal." Naruto said causing Sakura to look up at him in relief while the kusa non who he know knew to be Orochimaru without a shadow of a doubt smiled at him "Get him out of here Sakura."

Sakura made to protest, but a clone appeared and took her and Sasuke away while Naruto droped down and activated his Sharingan

""My my. I heard, but didn't believe that you had the Sharingan and a fully matured Sharingan at that. Quite the feat." The kunoichi giggled

"For the abandonment of Konohagakure, your death has been ordered."

"Oh, are you going to kill me?" Orochimaru asked snatching off his mask allowing Naruto to see his pale white skin, with purple marking that surrounded the eye and two yellow irises that had vertical slits in them "I guess I can play with you, I might give you the same gift that I gave Sasuke."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he noticed how Orochimaru was watching him like a hawk, according to Hiruzen the man wanted immortality and the Sharingan, both things which Naruto already had, so it'd only make sense he'd try to get to him, although he was acting nonchalant about it, what was he planning.

"Well Naruto-kun, aren't you going to carry out your threat?" Orochimaru asked as he looked at the young Uzumaki in question. He had already planted his Cursed Seal of Heaven on Sasuke Uchiha. If genetics were anything to go by, then Sasuke Uchiha had the potential to rival his brother one day. But then there was also Naruto Uzumaki, son of that bastard Minato, and his wife who even he was wary of Kushina. A vampire, with a Sharingan and a fully matured one at that who had the ability to steal more Kekkei Genkai if the rumors were true. He was even more precious than Sasuke, he had to have him, he would study his body for all its treasures and make them his own.

Orochimaru saw that the boy was simply staring at him. But instincts took over as he quickly ducked to avoid a slash aiming for his head cutting a couple strains of hair

Naruto was giving him an icy stare as he backed some distance away to make sure not to get too close with the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru simply looked at the previous spot where Naruto had been standing. "Fast one aren't you." the man smirked before he frowned slightly looking at the blade in Naruto's hand, one of the legendary Uzumaki blades that the 7 ninja swordsmen blades were based off of, yet they all still came up short. He remembered trying to steal it from Kushina, only to barely escape with his life.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as his only warning to get ready was Naruto's true face emerging slightly before he blurred forward toward Orochimaru with his blade and began slashing at various different angles which the Sannin was blocking with his Kusanagi

"He's good." Orochimaru smirked as he jumped away when Naruto swiped at him looking to take his head off, Orochimaru switching to a reverse grip resumed his sword fight with Naruto, with each attack being cancelled, but Naruto who showed that he was ambidextrous, who switch hands and attack with ferocity a few times forcing Orochimaru to perform a substitution jutsu, before he jumped away, but Naruto grabbing the chain hanging from the hilt of his sword made it extended as he sent it flying st Orochimaru who barely managed to duck

With a bloodthirsty smirk, Orochimaru grabbed the chain as he planned to yank Naruto towards him, but as soon as he grabbed the chain, a spike jutted out going through his palm causing him to grimace, before he jumped back when Naruto jumped forward while calling his blade back and slicing through the branch Orochimaru was on with ease

Naruto was getting frustrated with all Orochimaru's damn dodging, as he glared into the hungry, and gleeful eyes of the Sannin, Naruto tried to relax to get control of his emotions, before his eyes widened when Orochimaru suddenly charged in, and punched him in the face, before he regained his composer in midair and landed on a tree before he jumped up with snakes shot out of Orochimaru's sleeve, which he cut in half before Orochimaru came at him with his Kusanagi blocking the slash, and dodging another, before he flipped when Orochimaru tried to split him in half at the waist, landing on the side of the tree, before he jumped back with a madly grinning Orochimaru coming after him

"Where are you going!" Orochimaru shouted as he chased Naruto who seemed to lose the grip on his blade, causing Orochimaru to kick his lips as he slashed down at Naruto only for his eyes to barely register Naruto vanishing in a yellow flash, and reappear catching the handle of his blade in his mouth before a Rasengan was shoved into his chest

Naruto landed on a branch watching as Orochimaru slammed through a few trees, taking a deep breath, Naruto shot forward and slammed his blade deep into Orochimaru's chest, and gritted his teeth when mud appeared before he dodged when a kunai almost took his head off, before he and Orochimaru began to engage in a taijutsu fight with Orochimaru no longer grinning but glaring murder at Naruto, before caught each other's hands trying to force the other to back down, while Orochimaru was gritting his teeth as he tried to overpower Naruto in a strength test

"I'm going to borrow this." Naruto said causing Orochimaru to raise an eyebrow before his eyes widened when Naruto forced him to make the other half of the Horse seal, before he kicked off the Sannin, and placed his hands in the Tiger seal "Blaze Release: Great Fire Annihilation!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened when he saw Naruto's Sharingan change, before black flames rushed him and overtook his form, cutting the large stream of fire, Naruto jumped back when Orochimaru appeared from under him, trying to cut his head off, before another Ransengan to his chest revealed him to be a mud clone, and Naruto turned around only to be punched in the face, sending him flying back into a tree, but he rolled to his feel clutching broken jaw, and snapping it back into place, before he screamed in pain, when kunai pinned his arms to the tree before Orochimaru came at him with his mouth wide open

"I haven't had time to test this, but after this, I'll be running low. Now I truly know how Niklaus feels, having to run away." Naruto thought as his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan spun rapidly "Kamui!"

Just as Orochimaru reached and tried to bite him, Naruto fazed back through the tree before he spun around it and with all his vampire strength punched Orochimaru in the jaw causing him to go flying away, before Naruto vamp sped away

Moments Later

With Sakura,

Sakura stared at Sasuke worriedly, while the clone of Naruto sat outside of the cave they were in, looking up when she saw a bright flash, she turned toward the cave go see Naruto walking toward her "Sakura, we're going to the tower." he said

"But we don't have the scrolls we need." Sakura said only for Naruto to hold up the earth, and heaven scroll before his clone grabbed Sasuke, while he grabbed Sakura before they began to leave "Naruto what happened to the Kusa nin?"

"He got away, we need to deliver Sasuke, to Hokage-sama so that he could look at the curse seal." Naruto said before he and Sakura made it to the tower with Naruto forcing Sakura to push herself

 **Finished**


	8. Chapter 8

Tower, Forest of Death

Naruto stood in front of Hiruzen, the Proctors, and Jonin- Sensei's with his arms behind his back, as Sasuke's comatose body laid on the couch behind him as he recounted the events of the forest apparently his teams and Gaara's had arrived at the same time

"Do you have any idea what he's planning?" Hiruzen asked

"When we clashed I was able to get into his head, and see a few images. Kabuto Yakushi is his right hand man, and he is planning an invasion." Naruto said

"I see." Hiruzen nodded

"Hokage-sama." Naruto said getting his attention "Just say the word, and I'll handle Kabuto, and get all the info he has of Orochimaru's plans."

"That will let Orochimaru know that we are on to him." Hiruzen said with a sigh "Can you remove Sasuke's curse seal?"

"My clone examined it, and this is a more complete version of the one Anko was given. I need to look at it more closely bef-"

Naruto stopped speaking when a feeling of malic, and hatred appeared in the room, and everyone turned to see Sasuke awake, while flame like markings on his skin, they watched as he turned to face Naruto glaring at him with his Sharingan activated

"Fight me Naruto. Its time for us to see which one is superior to the other." Sasuke said with Naruto raising an eyebrow

"This isn't the time for that, Sasuke. If you want to fight me wait until the exams. Until then, be mindful that you are in the presence of your commander and cheif." Naruto said turning back to Hiruzen,

"Don't turn your back on me!" Sasuke shouted going through handseals, causing Naruto's eyes to gain a dangerous glint as he turned to Sasuke, but Kakashi appeared behind the boy and knocked him unconscious

"Kakashi seal away the curse mark." Hiruzen ordered getting a nod from Kakashi who took his student away before Hiruzen looked to Naruto "Go get some rest Naruto."

"I'm not tired, Hokage-sama."

"Not physically, but mentally you should relax, I don't want you to flip that switch you told me about." Hiruzen said getting a nod from Naruto who walked away

"Hokage-sama, what switch?" Asuma asked

"It's apart of his vampirism, Naruto the way he explained it was that vampires have the ability to remove or dull their emotions by "turning off" their humanity, which is directly connected to their emotions. Doing so allows them to block out their more negative emotions, such as fear and guilt, allowing them to feed and kill without remorse, go against any opponent without fear, and relieve themselves of painful feelings such as grief, loss, depression, and shame. Without their emotions vampires are far more calculating and direct than a vampire who keeps them on. However, vampires can become a remorseless killer, and are almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are, as blocking out negative emotions also causes their positive emotions to become dulled or nonexistent as well. Vampires are capable of turning their humanity back on and bringing back their emotions, but it is difficult as a result of the fact that they will be bombarded with all of their repressed emotions in addition to the guilt of anything they did without their humanity such as killing or torturing innocent people or loved ones with enhanced intensity." Hiruzen said as everyone looked at him in shock and a bit worried "So it's in everyone's best interest that Naruto stays in control of his emotions and his mental state."

Naruto's room

Naruto entered his room and sighed before he turned around, and walked to his bed where he sat. Naruto ran a hand through his hair, before he looked up when he heard the door leading to the bathroom open, and his eyes widened when he saw Anko her coat, fishnet suit, and skirt gone leaving her as bear as the day she was born. Her hair was let loose so that it hung down to around her shoulders. As he looked her over he could see the toned muscles she had developed along her arms and legs while a pair of large DD-cup breast sat proudly on her chest topped by a pair of pert nipples. Moving his gaze he saw her toned stomach with a defined set of six pack abs leading down to a small strip of dark purple hair that rested at the junction between her legs.

Anko smirked at the look that she received from Naruto, who had done a lot for her since they met, for her state of undress. She could tell by the widening of his eyes and the blush on his cheeks that he liked what he saw. After allowing him a few more moments to take in her form she moved closer not stopping until she was straddling him.

Without a word she descended on him her lips claiming his and her tongue easily gaining access to his mouth. Breaking the kiss for a bit of air Anko smirked down at him seeing the raised eyebrow

"You sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked having never pushed Anko into this, sure they did oral on each other but they've never went all the way

To answer him, Anko kissed him once again, before her lips traveled from his lips to his neck as she used her hands to slide his jacket off his shoulders and arms.

Naruto watched as Anko, removed his shoes, and pants before he gave a groan when she began stroking his length.

Anko smirked up at him before placing a kiss upon the head of his rather impressive manhood. As she did this her tongue quickly snaked out as she licked up the single drop of pre cum that had leaked from his tip. Still looking up at him Anko wrapped her lips around him and slid him in just enough so that only the head was sealed between her lips her tongue running laps around it.

A loud moan was released from the boy at the action his hips bucking upwards causing him to slid the rest of the way into Anko's unprepared mouth. A lustful glint appeared in Anko's eyes as she began to breath though her nose that was currently rested on the boy's pelvis.

Naruto watched as Anko began bobbing her head along the his length, before he gathered her hair up, and relaxed as she worked on him slowly building up speed. Taking his shaft in hand and stroking him once more she removed him from her mouth only for her to tongue to trace along his balls before taking them in her mouth.

No longer able to sit idle however Naruto surprised her by pulling her up and onto the bed. Before she even knew what was happening her legs had already been spread one over each of his shoulders as he slammed into her. For a moment both were still allowing themselves to get used to the feelings that their connection had invoked. Naruto nearly came then and there as the combined warmth, tightness and wetness of Anko's pussy nearly overwhelmed him. Anko could only look up at him with wide eyes as none of the toy's she'd used in the past had prepared her for the hardness, warmth, and the feelings of completion that came as she felt Naruto's dick sheathed fully inside of her.

Then the moment was over as Naruto pulled himself out only to slam himself inside her once more causing Anko to moan as her body jerked and her breast swayed under the force of his thrust. Again and again the boy pulled out only to slam himself back into her. Pleasured moans soon turned to screams as Naruto's hands got to work as well one fondling one of Anko's bouncing breast and the other mercilessly attacking her clit as the boy continued to slam into her as he took her neglected breast into his mouth.

After nearly fifteen minutes of this Naruto's thrust began to slow though the power was still there. By this time Anko's legs had wrapped around his waist haven fallen from his shoulders as her arms had wrapped around his back one of her hands holding his head in place as his mouth and tongue assaulted her neck.

With a final thrust Anko came hard her orgasm washing over her just a second before Naruto's own hit him. Due to their position allowed his canines to lengthen into fangs. Anko screamed as her body tensed up, when said fangs were buried into her neck as her second orgasm hit her knocking her unconscious

With a groan, Naruto removed himself from Anko, before he looked to the corner by his door "You'd be the last person I'd expect to be a voyeur." Naruto said as Kurenai Yuhi faded into view having been watching under a genjutsu

"How long have you known I was here?" Kurenai asked blushing

"I heard 2 heartbeats in my bathroom, so since the beginning." Naruto said as he walked closer to her, while she glanced at his cock repeatedly "Are you sure you want to be here?"

Kurenai, nodded shyly, before In a blur of speed Naruto had ripped her wrappings apart, and had her sitting on the desk beside his bed, and was eating her out causing her to moan loudly

4 Days Later

The remaining four days had passed quickly for Naruto who had entertained himself with Anko, and Kurenai and when they had to go, he got to know Temari, and spent time with Ino, and Hinata, currently Naruto and everyone else were gathered in the center of the tower. In the end those who made it included 5 leaf teams, one Suna team, and an Oto team. Sarutobi couldn't help but smile in pride as three of the leaf teams were comprised of rookies and they and one other team had made it by the second day.

Behind on each side of Sarutobi stood both Anko and Ibiki along with the jonin senseis of the gennin that had made it thus far with several more chuunin as well and jounin.

"Out of the 78 people only 21 people actually made it in time. When I said I'd cut them in half I was thinking more like single digits.' Anko thought sighing

Naruto glanced over to Kakashi who was with Hai who was currently ranting about Kakashi's hip attitude "Seems he hasn't changed." he thought

'So that's Gai-sensei's rival. He doesn't look like much.' thought Tenten with a small frown.

'I knew it among the sensei's Gai-sensei is the coolest, he's sparkling! Watch me Gai-sensei I'll sparkle too.' Lee thought as fire appeared in his eyes

'…' thought Neji.

"Man I'm hungry. When do we eat.' Choji thought with a frown

'There's still this many left? This is going to be so troublesome.' thought Shikamaru with a sigh.

'Now's my chance to prove myself to Naruto-kun.' Ino thought with a determined glint entering her eyes

''kukuku Sasuke-kun survived after all.' Orochimaru thought under the guise of a sound jounin while his team had scowls on their faces having not found the team they were sent after

'Uzumaki. Mother will have your blood.' Gaara thought glancing over to Naruto,

'So only 7 out of the 27 team's passed.' thought Temari before she glanced over to Naruto and blushed slightly she still couldn't believe she let him do that to her, or the fact that she... Shaking her head, Temari tried to think of something else

"So Gaara made it out untouched. As expected.' Baki the jonin sensei from Suna thought

"Akamaru seems to be acting strange." noted Kurenei as she spotted the dog within Kiba's jacket instead of on his head like usual

"Damn it's that Suna guy." Kiba thought keeping an eye on the guy with the killer sand, before he heard Akamaru whimpered and glanced to Naruto "And him."

"What are we going to do now?" Sakura thought warily over the course of her stay here she had realized that she was a liability and ducked at being a Kunoichi and she wanted to change that,

"I have a bad feeling about this." muttered Sasuke with his right hand over the seal after his match, Kakashi was going to take him to get some rest,

'For this many to make it and most of them to be rookies, it's no wonder they were all nominated.' Sarutobi thought as he eyed Asuma, Kurenei, and Kakashi from the corner of his eye

"To everyone who has made it this far congratulations on passing the second exam. Listen carefully for Hokage-sama will now explain the third test." ordered Anko breaking everyone from their thoughts

"Before I explain to you the third test there is something that I would like for you all to know. This is the true reason for this exam." stated Sarutobi immediately catching the attention of the gathered gennin "Why do we have all the allied countries taking the exam together? Many believe it is to promote friendship among the countries. Others believe it is to raise the level of our shinobi. But here and now I will tell you the truth because I do not want you to be confused about this. The truth of the matter is that this is a replacement for war among the allied countries." Sarutobi said surprising the genin, with the exception of Naruto

"If you trace back the history of the nations you will find that the current allies were once enemies. These were people who fought over the rights to rule this world. However in order to prevent wasteful fighting these people set a stage for battle. That is the origin of the Chuunin Exam." explained Sarutobi

"Why the hell do we have to do that? I thought this was just supposed to be for deciding who would become chuunin!" yelled Kiba

"It is indeed a fact that this exam decides which shinobi's have what it takes to become Chunin. However on the other hand this exam has another side, one where each countries shinobi risk their own life to protect their own countries prestige." Sarutobi said calmly "You see watching the third exam will be leaders and influential individuals. These individuals are from many countries that make up the clients of the shinobi villages. The leaders of these countries will also be there to witness your battles. If the strength of a country is clear then that country will receive more clients. However if a country is perceived as weak then they will lose clients. This will also signal potential enemy countries that your country has power. As such this also sends a political message." finished the Sandaime before taking a breath followed by a hit from his pipe.

"Yeah but why do we have to risk our lives in battle!" exclaimed Kiba not liking the thought of dying for someone's entertainment.

"If you don't like it, quit." Naruto said annoyed with Kiba's whining causing the bog boy to glare at him before he looked forward when Hiruzen cleared his throat

"The strength of a country is measured by the strength of the village. the strength of a village is measured by the strength of its shinobi. And a shinobi's true strength can only be shown by a life risking battle. This exam is a place to showcase each village's strength as well as your own. It only has meaning because lives are at risk, and that is why those that came before you have fought in the Chuunin Exam."

"Then why do you say things about this being for friendship?" asked Sakura

"I said it before in the beginning, that I didn't want you to confuse the purpose of this. By losing life and establishing balance. That is the shape of friendship in the shinobi world. Now before we begin the third test I will tell you one more thing. This is not just a test; it is a life risking battle with your dreams and countries prestige on the line."

"I don't care what it is. Just hurry up and tell us what this life risking battle entails." Gaara said impatiently, before someone appeared kneeling in front of Hiruzen

"Actually Hokage-sama as the referee would you please allow me Hayate Gekko to explain." Hayato said coughing looking up at Hiruzen

"By all means." Sarutobi nodded taking a step back.

As he turned around Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man's appearance. He was dressed in the uniform most jounin wore and was using his hitae-tae as a bandana. That however wasn't what caught the white haired genin's attention as the man was quite pale and had large bags under his eyes. All in all he looked half dead.

"Hello everyone I'm Hayate. Before we can begin the third test I need to inform you that we need to go through a preliminary before we can move on to the main exam." Hayate explained

"Why do we have to have a preliminary, I mean why can't all the people who made it this far continue?" asked Sakura

"Hm honestly because the first two exams may have been too easy this year, we just have too many people. According to the Chuunin Exams rules we must hold a preliminary and reduce the number of people for the third test. As Hokage-sama indicated there will be many guest attending and the fights may take too long and we're limited on time."

As Hayate said this Sakura couldn't help but gulp "Anyway those who aren't feeling well or feel like quitting after these explanations please come forward now. Since we will be starting the preliminary immediately." Hayate said calmly

After a few minutes only one person stepped forward though Naruto did hear Sakura trying to convince Sasuke to quit, which was just as unlikely to happen. The one person to quit was Kabuto who had turned to leave

"What a pussy. He'll forever be a nobody." Naruto said causing Kabuto to stop, as everyone watched him while Kabuto gritted his teeth at the word hurled at him though calmed himself instead of attacking the vampire. It wouldn't do to attract unneeded attention by showing his skills he was a spy after all. So instead he said nothing and continued walking out, he'll kill Naruto someday, he just needed to be patient

Once Kabuto was gone and seeing no else willing to quit Hayate moved on. His speech was simple explaining that the only rules were there really were no rules. A fight would continue until one of three things happened you died, got knocked out, or gave up. The names for the fights would be decided at random and shown by an electronic screen installed in the walls. Once he explained everything the screen shuffled through the names for a minute before the names came out.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado

"Everyone not participating in this fight please head up to the balcony." Said Hayate

As everyone was clearing the way Kakashi stopped beside Sasuke for a moment speaking lowly so only the Uchiha could hear, and told the Uchiha not to use his Sharingan. On top of this he told him that if he did and the cursed seal acted up the match would be stopped and he would be disqualified.

Naruto leaned on the rail, and watched unimpressed at the match. Sasuke had been on the defensive the entire match. Apparently his opponent had the ability to drain someone's chakra with just a touch,

In the end though Sasuke's Sharingan managed to save him. Apparently he'd managed to copy part of a move from Lee's taijutsu during a spar in the last few days. However without the ability to truly use the move he bastardized it using the initial kick from the Omoto Renge, and the Kage Buyo he'd been able to set his opponent up for a mid-air combo that he called the Shishi Rendan.

Almost as soon as the match was declared over Kakashi appeared behind the Uchiha. Then after waving off the medics they both disappeared. Once they were gone the second match was announced.

Shino Aburama vs. Zaku

The match was over in less then five minutes with Shino emerging as the victor. Of course the Aburame heir had given the boy the chance to forfeit before he crippled him. But the sound boy was arrogant and simply sent a blast of chakra induced wind at the Aburame. Shino had simply melted into a mass of bugs before appearing on the other side of him and giving him a back fist that sent him flying.

When he got up he found himself between Shino and a wall of bugs. Once again Shino gave him the chance to forfeit. Once again Zaku refused and tried to blast both Shino and his bugs only for his arms to inflate before exploding. Apparently Shino had ordered his bugs to clog up the air holes in his opponents hands resulting in the explosion. And just like that Shino was announced the winner.

Almost as soon as Zaku was cleared away by the medics Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and Sakura with Naruto ignoring his presence as he sighed. He couldn't care less about the boy from this point as apparently neither he or Sakura could no longer hold him back. So ignoring the two he turned his gaze to the screen just in time to see the next match announced.

Misumi vs. Kankuro

Naruto decided to actually watch this match as he wanted to see what Kankuro was capable of, unfortunately this match however had also been a quick one, taking only about three minutes. Misumi apparently had the ability to stretch his limbs to a considerable length. Once he'd done this he'd wrapped himself around Kankuro and broke his neck when he didn't forfeit. Almost immediately afterwards 'Kankuro's neck snapped up and spun around revealing the wood beneath.

Just as the head spun around a pair of arms burst out from within the jumpsuit, and the bundle that had been discarded unraveled the real Kankuro jumping out chakra strings connecting his hand connected to his puppet and revealing himself as a puppeteer. Misumi had been dead before he could hit the floor.

Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno

Naruto couldn't keep the sigh from leaving as it was truly pathetic in his opinion sure Ino surprised him with an Earth jutsu, but it was still a draw

"Weak." Naruto said, it had been his assumption that Inoichi was training his daughter along with her sensei but maybe he should step in, and elevate her level, as her using Earth jutsu should that she was at least trying

Temari vs TenTen (Canon)

Shikimaru vs Kin (Canon)

Naruto vs Kiba

Naruto walked into the feild, and sighed to himself while ignoring Kiba who was trying to get Akamaru to join him but the dog was hiding behind Hinata

"Fine, I'll take care of him myself." Kiba jumped down ready for payback, for Naruto getting him in trouble with his mom during the graduation exam

"The battle of Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka are both contestants ready?"

"Yeah." Naruto said

"I'm going to make you cry for your mother." Kiba said causing Naruto to narrow his eyes while the higher ups who knew Naruto shook their head at Kiba

"Begin."

Crash!

Immediately Naruto had sped forward and grabbed Kiba by his forehead and slammed his head into the wall causing a hole to form, while Naruto stepped back to see Kiba unconscious so with a snort he walked away back to the balcony

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate said surprised himself

Neji Hyuga vs Hinata Hyuga

Naruto watched with narrowed eyes as Hinata had put up a good fight against Neji till the point that she was evenly matched with him but began to lose when Neji's stamina outlasted hers

"Forfeit, Hinata-sama!" Neji ordered as he sent his cousin flying away from him with a palm strike just below her heart.

Hinata having fallen struggled to get back up "No. I'm not done yet," she said panting causing Neji to scoff

"Acting tough is useless. You can barely stand. I can see that," he said in cold and harsh tone "From the time of your birth, the responsibility of the Hyuuga main house has been forced upon you. You have hated yourself for your own weakness. But people cannot change...that is destiny."

"There is no need to suffer anymore. That's not true, Neji-nii-san. Because I can see it... It's not me at all," Hinata said, as she coughed up blood. "The person lost and suffering within the destiny of the main and branch houses...is you."

Neji got mad, and lifted his palm before he rushed toward her to give the final blow.

"Neji, this match is over!" Hayate yelled running to intercept Neji, who ignored him

Hayate, and Kurenai had appeared in front of Hinata in in a puff of smoke to stop Neji, who gritted his teeth "What more special treatment for the main house?"

"No we came to save both of you." Hayate said causing Neji to turn around and jump back as the tip of Tensa Masamune was inches from his face, as Naruto was being held by Hiruzen, Gai, Kakashi, and Asuma

"The match was over, and he still was going to kill a fellow leaf shinobi. That is treason. I'd happily kill him now." Naruto said emotionlessly looking to Hiruzen who was holding his wrist stopping him from impailing Neji

"You think she'd want that?" Hiruzen asked causing Naruto to look toward Hinata before he dismissed his sword and glared at Neji, as he was released by the men holding him

"Gahha! Gah!" Hinata screamed, before she fell to the ground, clutching her chest in pain and coughing up blood

"Hinata!" Kurenai ran over to her student who was like a daughter to her, and checked her condition, to see Hinata was having a heart attack now. Oh no! Her heart beat is erratic. She tilted her head at Neji and glared at him. "He intended to kill her." she thought

Hinata coughed up blood again before Naruto was now kneeling beside her, before he shoved his hand into her chest "Naruto!" Hiruzen shouted

"I'm massaging her heart." Naruto said looking down at his friend before her breath evened out and he bit his wrist and placed his wrist at her mouth, allowing her to drink his blood as he removed his hand from her chest, allowing everyone to see her healing

"Amazing." Asuma said as Naruto looked to the medic ninja

"She just needs rest, I'll look after her." he said getting nods from them before they left, and as Naruto took Hinata up with him, and Hiruzen back up to the balcony as the next match was announced

Timeskip

After that nothing truly entertaining happened with the exception of Gaara, and Lee's match and though Lee lost the match he had gained some respect, after Gaara returned and Lee was removed Choji, and Dosu fought with Choji losing very easily. After that the finalists were called down and told to take a number for the next phase which will begin in a month

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga

Gaara no Sabaku vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Kankuro no Sabaku vs. Shino Aburame

Dosu Kinta vs. Shikamaru Nara

Temari no Sabaku vs Winner of Fourth Match

"These matches will take place in a month, train hard." Hiruzen said before everyone began to leave

 **Finished**


	9. Chapter 9

Senju Compound

Ino stood in front of a mirror admiring her new shoulder tattoo that was in the dorm of her clans crest "So why'd you give me this?" she asked looking at Naruto through the mirror as he put up his supplies

"It's for your protection, my Hiraishin jutsu formala is mixed in along with a storage seal composing my blood in case your ever injured the seal will activate and my blood will filter into your body healing your physical injuries. Also a daylight protection seal, for when you need it." Naruto said as Ino turned to him

"How's Hinata?" Ino asked

"She's good, Hiashi wanted her to stay in the hospital for observation, my blood has passed from her system so she isn't in any danger of becoming a vampire yet." Naruto said

"That's good. So what's the plan for your month of training?" Ino asked watching as Naruto looked thoughtful

"My clones can handle most of the ninjutsu, and kenjutsu stuff, I guess I need to find a sparring partner. Orochimaru held back against me and I was still forced to retreat. I guess the old man would be happy to get a break from his paperwork." Naruto said thoughtfully before he looked to Ino "What about you?"

"Um, well I was going to go back to the library.'

"What for?" Naruto asked

"Well all my clan scrolls are mind techniques, I couldn't really use them against a fellow Leaf shinobi, the Earth jutsu, I found was the only one in the library, so I'm hoping that some scrolls came back to see what else I can learn." Ino said as Naruto smiled and looked at her

"Follow me." Naruto said walking away with a curious Ino following, as he lead her to the library causing her to gasp in awe, as she looked around her families shop could fit in here twice over "There's a lot of stuff in here dating all the way back to the Clan Wars era, from Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, even Kinjutsu though I'd steer clear of those."

"You'd really let me browse through your clan library?" Ino asked in shock

"Sure, after all, I want to help you get strong and you have a lot of potentia-mmph" Naruto was forced to stop and Ino kissed him passionately

Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and gasped as his fingers brushed lightly against her arousal as it soaked against her panties. the blonde haired kunoichi closed her eyes and felt his fingers brush against her. the blonde haired kunoichi felt his motions increase as he moved down to her dripping core, brushing his fingers against her.

"You're wet, already." Naruto remarked with a grin across his face after he shunshin'd to the bedroom

"Well, I….yes," Ino breathed, as Naruto wrapped an arm around her and spoke into her ear in a voice that heightened her arousal.

"Don't worry, I'm glad I have this affect on you," Naruto remarked, nibbling on her ear slightly, before he pulled her skirt off.

Ino parted her before his tongue lightly brushed against her lips, then her clit. She whimpered as he teased her. Ino found that she had a sudden inability to move her arms, not that she would have fought this. She knew sometimes Naruto was the type who liked to be in control and Ino was quickly learned how naturally submissive she could be

"Naruto," Ino pleaded, as he rubbed his thumb slowly, torturously against her clit.

"What?" Naruto asked as he teased her inner walls with a slight lick and caused her to whimper, her hips pushing up to meet his mouth.

"Please don't tease me," Ino breathed.

Naruto offered a smile as this blonde haired beauty was at his mercy. "Isn't that half the fun?"

Ino groaned, but then felt unmistakable pleasure as he dove head on into her dripping mound, licking and slurping her. His nose rubbed up against her, causing a delightful amount of friction. And they were just getting started, which made this even more pleasurable.

Naruto slurped and sucked her insides, tasting the honey that rolled down her thighs. She breathed heavily, grabbing the back of his head and he unbuttoned her blouse. Looking up, he saw her large breasts covered in a bra and Naruto reached forward, pealing it off to reveal her round breasts with erect nipples.

"Oh, great…."

Ino was lost in the pleasure with Naruto's mouth being planted on her nipple and sucking on it like there was no tomorrow. The Yamanaka heiress lost her mind as she became a slave to his mouth, which made circular motions around her, licking and slurping at her mound.

"Naruto, Naruto," Ino panted and chanted, and Naruto placed his nose between the peak of her breasts.

Her arms were free and Ino sat up, seeing the bulge in his pants. The Yamanaka heiress had a calculating expression on her face and she reached forward, unbuckling his pants, then with a swift motion, pulling down his underwear.

Ino backed off, and smiled "My turn," Ino breathed placing her hand on his cock and stroking him up and down, feeling the entire length in her hand. Naruto smiled as her soft hand was placed on his throbbing member and she leaned forward, giving him a lick.

"Take more than a taste," Naruto told her with a grin, as his shirt was now off and she could not decide what she wanted to drool at even more, his muscles or his cock. It was a hard choice between the two of them and Ino felt plenty of conflict wash over her.

Ino decided to take Naruto's advice and take more than a taste. She placed her lips at the head of his cock and one hand on the base. Slowly, and awkwardly given that this was her first time, she shoved it down her throat. For a moment she gagged, but managed to close her eyes and remember that she could breathe through her nose. She had been so spellbound by this large cock that she forgot momentarily, a common occurrence

The heiress of the Yamanaka clan began to spear her mouth down onto his throbbing pole, hitting the back of her throat. She hummed and slurped happily, working over his member, as Naruto placed a hand on the back of her hair and slowly stroked her hair.

"Such a good girl, with an excellent mouth," Naruto breathed and Ino, pleased with these words, sped up and sucked Naruto even more, her mouth working over his cock.

Ino was determined to give Naruto the most pleasurable experience possible and his hard rod continued to fuck her mouth. She took as much as his cock down her throat as possible, lips wrapped around the phallus as she slurped and sucked, closing her eyes as she worked over him.

"Oh, fuck, so great Ino,' Naruto breathed, her mouth worked him over

Ino was determined to get a taste of the heavenly treat that rested in Naruto's loins and continued to work him over, spearing his throbbing members down her waiting throat. Her eyes teared up as she pressed her nose against him, rubbing it against his pelvic bone. She picked up the pace, and used her throat muscles.

Her mouth was pretty much sore but after a lot of hard work and persistence, along with manly lewd sounds and sexy gazes from her eyes, Ino got her reward. She moaned at the heavy and thick load that Naruto pumped into her waiting mouth, shooting several long ropes of semen down her throat. Thrust after thrust nailed her down her throat.

Ino closed her eyes and licked her lips, her pussy was burning with desire. She slid onto Naruto's lap and kissed him, rubbing her heated mound down his thick cock. This stirred some level of desire between the two of them, as Ino's hungry lips brushed against him.

"I think someone's ready," Naruto stated, feeling her hot pussy and he grabbed the girl above his head, causing her to squeal in a mixture of surprise and delight, before he aligned her perfectly.

Naruto jammed Ino down onto his hard throbbing rode and the Yamanaka heiress closed her eyes, feeling bliss behind all measure. She breathed in and out as she rode him, rocking a pair of shapely hips back on his thick member.

The silken walls of this blonde haired beauty caressed Naruto as she rose up and sank down, in motions, working herself around the base of his cock. He felt the pleasure and took one of her breasts in his hand, squeezing it. Ino breathed heavily as he tweaked her nipple and placed his mouth on it, sucking the lovely breast in his hand.

"Shit, so good," Ino panted as she clenched against his cock and spilled her juices down onto her rod. "This is so fucking…ah great!"

"I'm sure," Naruto responded in a rather confident and self-assured voice, but he cupped her ass, squeezing it, and ran his hands down her body as they continued they're coupling.

Ino felt her pussy muscles tighten around his throbbing cock. Another orgasm rattled through her body as he touched her in areas that she never knew that she had, the juices rolled down her thighs, and only his pole. He slid with ease into her center, her eyes fluttering shut. His hand squeezed her firm tits and sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout her hot body, as she pushed herself up.

Another orgasm rocked her as she rode him and Naruto smiled, before burying his face in her tits. Ino's head reared back and the girl offered a soft moan, as he wrapped a pair of hands around her buttocks. The girl continued to rock up and down, riding his thick pole with a few pushes down on her. The beauty took her time, working him over and squeezing him.

"That's more….that's more, oh fuck," Ino breathed heavily, panting as she worked over his cock with her muscles.

The two rocked back and forth, with Ino driven to an orgasm and Naruto released his essence into her, splattering against her walls. Ino gave a lustful moan as Naruto pumped into her a few times, working his cock into her center, and she pushed up and down, jamming her hips onto the base of his cock. She squeezed around his thick pole and moaned.

Naruto was not done yet, as he flipped Ino over and worked his finger into her wet pink hole, feeling it.

"Naruto…I need…oh yes," Ino breathed as he fingered her and she was flipped over. Her ass presented itself in the air, ripe and ready for the fucking. Naruto aimed his cock forwards her, working his thick member towards her dripping pink hole.

"You ready?" Naruto asked, aiming his cock towards her tightest hole, using the proper lubrication spells for her.

"Yes, fuck my ass!" Ino yelled and Naruto grabbed her dripping wet pussy with his hand, teasing it with circular motions, working around it with his hand. "Please, I need you."

Naruto grabbed the small of her back, running his hand down her, and around her curved ass check, before spreading her.

Ino's eyes nearly popped widen open at the sensation of his throbbing cock entering her tightest hole. She screamed, she never had anything that big near her ass. He slowed down his strokes, pumping in her ass slowly. His hand reached around, cupping her breast and giving in a firm squeeze, which caused juices to spill from her gushing twat.

"Naruto, more, I can take it," Ino breathed, feeling the pleasure and he placed his hand on her back, before pushing into her once again and this time he pumped in, out, and drilled into her harder. His cock made several passes into her tightest hole.

Naruto slammed his cock into her tight hole, working into her with passing motions, before he slowed down his thrusts. She could take a lot but there was only so much that she could take.

Her pussy was dripping wet once again so Naruto shifted his attention to it, pushing his cock into her dripping twat. the blonde haired kunoichi closed her eyes, breathing rather heavily while the thrusts sped up momentum, working a steady path into her pussy. Naruto cupped her breasts as he fucked Ino doggy style.

Naruto slammed his cock into Ino over and over again, his thrusts burying deeper into her pussy. the blonde haired kunoichi bit down on her lip and threw her head back, with a moan that reverberated through her throat.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard, fuck me all night!" Ino chanted as he pushed into her.

"So wet, you love me fucking you like this, don't you?" Naruto asked, cupping her breasts and she closed her eyes, rearing back her head with a nice little moan that rattled through her.

"Yes, yes, oh yes!" Ino yelled as he drew back and slammed his thick tool into her. She was experiencing the thrill of her life, his cock worked its magic into her center and continued to hammer her something fierce. Ino slid back, nearly being fucked into submission.

"About ready to get your reward?" Naruto grunted, once again fondling her breasts and sending pulses of chakra that brought her to more intense orgasms each time she came.

"Yes…yes," Ino panted as she tried to keep herself from blacking out.

The next orgasm did it, but Naruto was ready to pump his load into her sweet center, grabbing her ass and pumping into her. The thick ropes of cum splashed her insides and Ino shuddered to a stop, breathing heavily. She passed out from the amazing sex, but it was quite in fact worth it

Later

Naruto walked down the street bored Ino had immediately woke up to immerse herself in water and lightning ninjutsu, along with some genjutsu scrolls, as he walked he stopped as he saw Gaara sitting on the rooftop of his temporary house

"Hey!" Naruto said causing Gaara to look down at him curiously "Want to take a walk?"

Gaara watched Naruto for a moment before he appeared beside him in a swirl of sand "What do you want?"

"Well you and I are the same. I've only ever met the Nibi, and Hachibi jinchuriki's, your the third." Naruto said as he and Gara began to walk in silence after that

"What are they like?" Gaara found himself asking

"Quirky, to say the least. The Hachibi jinchurriki Killer Bee, loves to rap, there terrible, but funny. The Nibi jinchurriki Yugito Ni, is normal I guess she and Nibi have a sisterly relationship." Naruto said

"Do you talk to Kyubi?" Gaara asked curiously

"When he's awake, he's more like a lazy uncle who sleeps all day, and when he's awake he's complaining about one thing or another."

"I heard that brat." Kurama said before he went back to sleep causing Naruto to snort

"Do you kill to prove your existence like I do?" Gaara asked

"No, my existence is to protect those precious to me. I stopped looking to be liked by mindless sheep, who know nothing of what it's like to be like us." Naruto said looking to Gaara "My mother, and father gave there lives for this village, so it's only right I try to honor there sacrifice."

"I hate my father, and my mother only craves blood." Gaara said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"I don't know about your father, but I can show you a memory of your mother, if you'd like." Naruto said causing Gaara to look at him for a moment before he looked down

From what he was told by his dying uncle, his mother never loved him, but his uncle was a liar he lied about loving him then tried to kill him, so maybe just maybe he was lying about this too. Looking to Naruto he nodded his head before Naruto raised a hand and placed it on his shoulder paying no mind to the spike of sand that stabbed through his palm

Gaara blinked and when he opened his eyes he saw he was in the hospital in the corner, as his mother was breathing heavily on the hospital bed dying, as his father ordered the medic nins to help her, before she spoke "I...want...to see my son." he heard her mutter as he watched her in surprise before his small form was placed by her and she immediately turned and cradled him "What a small, feeble child… No matter what happens, I'll always protect you! Gaara…!"

Gaara gasped when he was drawn out of the memory as he felt a tear in his eye "She loved me." he thought before he clutched his chest "What's this warm feeling in my chest?" he asked himself

Naruto withdrew his hand watching as the wound healed, he also noticed that his blood was absorbed into the sand, "Peace of advice." he spoke getting Gaara's attention "Apparently from the text I read, Shukaku wants to be looked at as an equal, the Kyubi has looked down on him for the past 1000 years. While you were in your memory I also took the liberty of fixing your seal so that you can sleep, although I'd advise talking with Shukaku and be patient the biju's history with humans isn't the best, so it'll take some time for him to trust you. You and Shukaku are bound together if he's extracted from you, you'll die. While he will be sealed away again, you need each other."

Gaara looked at Naruto for a moment, originally he only took him up in his offer to kill him as soon as the opportunity presented itself, but now...

"Later Gaara, I need to go see Hokage-sama about some training." Naruto said waving and turning to leave

"Naruto." Gaara asked causing Naruto to stop and turn to him "Are we...friends?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "If you want to be sure." he said causing Gaara to give a small smile before he looked at Naruto seriously

"Then, there is something I need to tell you." Gaara said causing Naruto to give him his full attention

Later

Hokage Tower

Hiruzen was talking to Jiraiya as he asked him how his godson was and he started telling him. Jiraiya was ecstatic to meet him. He left him all those years ago because it hurt to see him resemble so much like his father. But now he was going to be the godfather he was supposed to be.

Hiruzen was not so optimistic as his pupil. After Naruto had witnessed his parents final moments he had asked him about his godfather whether the man had died or left him. He had told him that he was out of the village and would come to see him soon as Jiraiya had told him he would come back to see him after he was ready. That was when Naruto was seven. He had asked him a couple more times but after he turned eight he never even mentioned him again. So he wasn't sure if this was going to be as nice as Jiraiya was imagining it to be. It was foolish of him to leave him. Then a knock came and Hiruzen said enter and Naruto entered with a scroll in hand

Naruto glanced to the man looking at him in shock, before he dismissed him and focused on Hiruzen "Hokage-sama, I bring news." he said handing the man the scroll Watchung as Hiruzen opened it and began to read through it before he looked up at Naruto seriously

"Where did you get this information?" Hiruzen asked

"Gaara no Sabaku told me everything." Naruto said before he added "Willingly."

"I see." Hiruzen said causing Naruto to smile with a nod "So how's training going?"

"I need a sparring partner, I was hoping it would be you, you look like you could use a break from your paperwork, and chatting up young women in your free time."

Hiruzen immediately coughed loudly when Naruto brought up his favorite hobby, while Jiraiya smirked

"So what do you say?" Naruto asked

"Well I do need to polish my skills, sure I'll spar with you." Hiruzee said causing Naruto to smile "But there's someone who wants to train you for the Chuunin Exams' final," Hiruzen said

"No thanks, I don't need the help of some half assed sensei." Naruto said

"Hey! I'm a good teacher. I taught your father, the Fourth Hokage." Jiraiya said

"Good for you, but I'm not the Fourth Hokage." Naruto said

"I'll let you sign the Legendary Toad Summoning Contract," he said

"No, thanks, Kyubi has developed a hated for toads, besides he allowed me to sign a contract with him." Naruto said waving his hand dismissively causing Jiraiya to look at him in shock before he looked to Hiruzen who nodded having already known this

"I can teach you the Rasengan!" Jiraiya said only for said jutsu to appear in Naruto's palm

"I don't need help with Jutsu, I only need a sparring partner." Naruto said dismissing the orb of chakra

Jiraiya sighed and nodded "Then I'll join, you and Sensei."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment and shrugged "Sure whatever."

"Alright let's go." Hiruzen said standing up

30 Minutes Later

Training Ground Z

Naruto stood across from Hiruzen and Jiraiya, "Ok, we're going all out." Naruto said flexing his fingers

Hiruzen in his shinobi gear smirked and got into his fighting stance,

"Let's see how strong you are kid." Jiraiya said before at an unknown signal the three charged at each other

Month Later

In the village of Konoha, great chatter and excitement could be seen and felt. Today was the day of the finals for the Chunin Exams. Many had come out to Konoha to witness these matches. There was a lot of talk of the last Uchiha participating in the finals. But among the high ranking ninja and some people who had mild knowledge of the shinobi who were fighting, were anticipating two people to watch. Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha

The stadium was full, it was loud and bristling with people. In the stadium were the seven contestants of the nine, Dosu Kinta had dropped off the face of the planet after a run in with Naruto, Sasuke was still out of the village with Kakashi.

Naruto stood beside Shikamaru, when Hiruzen stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony before he spoke "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Finals of this Chunin Selection Exam. We are about to begin with the first round of fights. Please sit back and enjoy the performance these young Shinobi will put up for you and remember to cheer them on."

The proctor, Genma, allowed a few moments for the crowd's cheers and roars of anticipation to settle down. When he was sure that they could hear him properly, he spoke, "The first match up is between Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki."

After all the contestants left leaving Naruto and Neji, the two stood glaring at each other "Are you ready Neji," asked Naruto calmly

"I'm ready to win if that's what you're implying," said Neji before he activated his Byakugan, "Fate has declared me the victor and sealed your destiny when you were paired to fight me."

Naruto said nothing as Neji assumed his taijutsu stance "Neji," Naruto spoke seriously, "You hurt a dear friend of mine, I hope you are ready to pay for that."

Everyone in the audience watched intently while wondering what was going to happen next. Neji looked at his opponent, wondering how to beat him. "What's the matter, Naruto-sama? Forfeiting to me already?" he asked as Naruto had yet to take his stance

"Aren't you the ever confident one," Naruto retorted, "

"Aren't you aware that everything in life is predetermined and decided before a person is born," Neji asked with his smirk gradually shrinking as he thought about his own problems, "People are only as gifted as the families they're born into." Naruto gave a slight frown though he maintained a calm demeanor. "Haven't you ever taken the time to look at the obvious facts Naruto. Only a handful of shinobis are chosen to become Hokages. And those that have become Hokage were born into that destiny. That's the only way."

Naruto stayed quiet "Why do you believe in fate so much? What possible reasons could you have to accept such a ridiculous belief?" he finally asked

Neji looked at him before dropping out of his Juuken stance and deactivating his Byakugan. Reaching for his head band, the boy removed it from his head. "Because of this…," Neji answered and pointed to a green seal on his forehead. The seal looked like an "X" with a hook on the left and on the right sides of the "X." "My father Hyuga Hizashi," Neji continued, "Was the twin brother our clan leader, Hiashi-sama. They were only separated by a few minutes, but their fate was sealed when Hiashi-sama was born first. My father was placed into the Branch house whereas Hiashi-sama was allowed to be part of the Main house. My father was later given the Bird Cage Seal after being made part of the Branch house."

"…," Naruto remained quiet and reserved. He stared at Neji for a moment with a blank facial expression.

"I'm sure you've heard about the great ceremony Konoha was having when the diplomat from Kumogakure came to sign an alliance treaty with our village after many years of warring. Everyone was there from Jonin to Genin. That same day however, the Hyuga clan never showed up for the ceremony because something else was taking place: it was the important day the Hyuga heiress turned three."

"…," Naruto stayed quiet with a calm expression as he listened on.

"…," Hiashi said nothing listening to Neji

"It was Hinata-sama's third birthday," Neji continued, "Both houses came together on that day, the very day that I, who was four at the time, was turned into 'a bird in a cage' through this curse on my head. While my father had long resented the Main house, my birth brought his hate to a new level because I, a natural genius, was born into the Branch house, thus making me a Branch house member. He saw that I would never be able to realize my full potential by learning the Hyuga clan's most secret jutsus. Angered by this, my father began to outwardly despise the Main house and its members and was punished on some occasions because of it. One time my father's Bird Cage Seal was activated by Hiashi-sama while Hinata-sama and I watched during the day she was training with her father. Due to the punishments my father received, I in time came to resent the Main house."

Hanabi looked at her Father who had his eyes fixed on Neji and Naruto.

"The Bird Cage Seal is the absolute fear of the death given to the Branch house families by the Main house. With a simple secret hand seal, the Branch member's mind can be easily destroyed, resulting in death. And this curse will only disappear after death, sealing up the abilities of the Byakugan along with it. Countless people have been after the Hyuuga's most prized bloodline limit and its secrets. The Branch house was created to see to the protection of the Byakugan and this seal guarantees no disobedience from any of its members. It's an effective system designed to protect the Byakugan. Then that incident happened…"

" …," Naruto continue to listen with no expression on his face.

" …," Hiashi closed his eyes with his head slightly lowered. " My father was killed by the Main family," Neji stated, "One night Hinata-sama was kidnapped by someone. Hiashi-sama quickly took action and killed the culprit who was wearing a mask. Can you guess who it was?"

"It was the Kumogakure diplomat who had just signed the treaty with Konoha," Naruto answered, causing Neji to frown "The diplomat was sent under orders from his council while the Raikage was incapacitated thanks to a training incident. His mission was to secure secure the Byakugan. The council, after seeing that their diplomat had failed, demanded Hiashi-sama's corpse as retribution for Konoha breaking the treaty; they wanted your clan's eyes. Konoha, wanting to avoid war, agreed to their wishes."

"But father is…," Hanabi said as she looked at her Father who had his eyes fixed on the field before closing his eyes.

"War was safely avoid…thanks to your father who volunteered to take his beloved brothers place, going as far as to render him paralyzed so that he couldn't stop him. A sound plan, but had he waited a bit longer the Raikage would've gladly set the record straight as he did when he executed his council members with Hokage-sama, Hiashi-sama, and myself as witnesses.

"You lie!" Neji said glaring hatefully at Naruto

"Believe what you want kid, but enough talking." Naruto said "I won't lose to a coward who's always blaming all of his problems on fate and other bullshit,"

"Someone as ignorant as you shouldn't be lecturing me," Neji shot back, "You can never understand what it's like to be burdened with a symbol you can never be rid of!"

There was a moment of silence amongst everyone there, before Naruto began to laugh hysterically "That was funny. Because unlike you my old man gave me my seal, and I was killed at the age of 6 because of it. If it wasn't for my Kaa-chan's sacrifice this village would've been the cause of the death of the son of their beloved Yondaime. Humans are funny like that, the Yondaime is a hero the best shinobi the village ever produce yet they have no faith in his skills."

The older generation looked down knowing Naruto was right while Neji glared at Naruto in his rage he forgotten that Naruto was the container of the Kyubi

"Now. Let's play."

Both Genins took their respective fighting stance before dashing toward each other. They clashed in an amazing taijutsu battle with neither side showing any sign of giving up. Naruto aimed a cross punch to Neji's left jaw, but Neji ducked under it and aimed his palm towards Naruto's stomach, but Naruto caught his hand effortlessly and tossed him away from him about five yards easily.

As soon as Neji landed on his feet, he rushed at Naruto to strike with two fingers. However, his fingers jammed hard against a log, the surface of which was considerably less forgiving than human flesh. He gave a wordless howl of rage as he recoiled, cradling his hand, and rounded to face Naruto again. He saw the blond threw a punch at him. At the last second, he managed to jump out of the way from being hit by it. The punch hit the ground, causing a small chunk of earth to peel off.

Naruto blocked Neji's strike to his ribs with a quick spin, before grabbing him by the arm. Neji went to hit him with his other arm, but Naruto sent Neji flying with a knee to the jaw

Neji rose up slowly and spat out the blood that had entered his mouth. "Playtime is over." he said, glaring at the blond angrily.

Naruto didn't say anything, before he tossed a kunai, and it immediately turned into a million flying kunai aimed at Neji whose eyed widened "Shadow Shurikien Jutsu!" Instantly, the single shuriken multiplied to a thousand.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" he announced, as he began to spin rapidly with his arms extending out, creating a giant dome around him to block and deflect all shurikens

"Interesting." Naruto smirked as he got ready to make his move

Hanabi's eyes widened seeing the technique of the main house of the Hyuuga clan. "Father," she said.

Hiashi seemed too shocked to reply properly as he was staring down at his nephew. He learned this technique his own and without any help "He is truly a genius," he thought before he activated his Byakugan to observe the technique as veins rooted from the area around his eye.

Neji came out of his Rotation but his eyes widened when Naruto appeared behind him, and put him in a sleeper hold

"You can yield, or I can break your neck. Your choice." Naruto said

"I-I give up." Neji said softly before Naruto let him go and began to walk away

"Winner- Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma yelled causing everyone to cheer while the judges nodded impressed how Naruto ended the match by submission instead of brute force

 **Finished**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto walked down the steps in the spectators area "Congratulations Naruto." Sakura said causing Naruto to nod at her in thanks

Genma announced the next match up between Shikamaru and Temari.

Over the course of several hours, Shikamaru had managed to maneuver Temari into a position where he was able to finally capture her using his shadow jutsu. The entire stadium was then stunned when he summarily forfeited, claiming that he was too low on charka to do anything about it.

Dissatisfied, the spectators had grumbled further when Kankuro forfeited his own match before it even started, granting Shino an automatic win.

With a sigh, Genma then announced the next match "Sasuke versus Gaara."

Gaara appeared in the arena in a swirl of sand and spike of chakra, the two waited for a moment while Hiruzen was having a debate with the Kazekage about giving Sasuke more time, but Hiruzen waved him off and stood up and spoke "Due to his failure to show up Sasuke Uchiha is from here on Dis- huh,"

Everyone focused on the large swirl of leaves in the field as Kakashi and Sasuke appeared, causing everyone gasped at the sudden appearance of the two but then they cheered since they now got to have their match, while Hiruzen looked down at the feild with a frown

"Sorry we're late, did Sasuke get disqualified?" Kakashi asked with his eye smile that caused Genma to sigh

"Hokage-sama was just about to make the announcement." Genma said looking up to Hiruzen

"Sasuke Uchiha will be allowed to compete, but due to his tardiness he will be prohibited to advance to the rank of Chunin, for the next 2 years." Hiruzen said causing Sasuke's eyes to widened before he gave the Hokage a look that caused Naruto to narrow his eyes

"He should've been disqualified." Naruto said as the match was started

"Ma, ma he made it in time." Kakashi said now behind Naruto who scoffed

Sasuke made a swift kick at the sand clone that Gaara had made earlier. He then delivered another few quick strikes to turn the clone into just a pile of sand. He started to run toward real Gaara with a huge dust trail behind him and disappeared. Gaara got ready and sent a wave of sand in front of him, but Sasuke got right behind him while dodging couple of sand attacks. He kicked the Sand Genin, sending him back to the other end of the stadium, just like Lee

With his foot up in the air, Sasuke arrogantly said, "What's wrong...? Is that it?"

"That doesn't look good. He seems to be falling into his clans arrogance. Like father like son I guess." Naruto thought in disappointment while noticing the small eye of sand floating on top of a tree

Sasuke ran toward Gaara again without waiting his time, running circles around the boy until he ducked under a ring of sand that Gaara was employing as a defense mechanism. He gave him a quick kick, grabbing the straps of his outfit and pulling the Sand shinobi onto his knee before moving away with noticeable difficulty drawing breath.

Sasuke panted waiting for Gaara to stand up before he sensed someone behind him causing his eyes to widen, before he turned around only for a blast of sand to slam him viciously into the wall causing everyone's eyes to widened as the Gaara that Sasuke was fighting turned into sand

Everyone watched as the sand retreated to Gaara's gourd, while Sasuke fell forward from his place on the wall unconscious

"Winner, Gaara no Sabaku." Genma announced as all the Konoha residence were in shock at how easy Sasuke was taken out

Feathers began to rain down in the stands that caused the people in the arena to slump in their seats and fall into a blissful sleep. If that wasn't enough another explosion sounded out within the arena. When the ninja that got out of the genjutsu's affect , they looked up to see that the Kage booth was covered in smoke. Then from the smoke hopped out the Kazekage with Sarutobi being held by his neck.

Oto and Suna ninja then hopped out from their hiding places and began to fight with the ninja within the stands. Ino, Hinata, Anko, and Kurenai all got together and began to battle against the multiple ninja that came out, with Kakashi and Gai having a little competition on who can take out the most opponents

"It's time." Naruto said jumping and landing in the field "The invasion has begun."

"Yes, I believe the snake expected more out of the Uchiha." Gaara commented calmly

"Should I bother asking how you two know about this invasion?" Genma inquired as he took out a few more senbon

"Who do you think, told the Hokage about it." Naruto replied while summoning his sword as five sound nin approached them, with one headed for Sasuke, but before the other two could do as much as blink,

"Cry Benehime!" a feminine voice called before a shrill scream was heard and an arc of red energy split the five enemies in half,

"Naruto!" Karin shouted as she landed beside Naruto who smiled at her, ever since he took her in he had a clone train her into the ground

"Your alright." Naruto said getting a nod, as Karin tightened her new Konoha headband

"Gaara!" Baki yelled landing with Temari, and Kankuro who immediately took up fighting stances

"Stand down, we're leaving." Gaara said causing everyone to look at him in surprise

"Your Kazekage is dead, Jiraiya of the Sannin found his body three days ago in your desert." Naruto revealed causing the three eyes to widened in surprise before they looked up as a purple barrier formed around the kage booth

Naruto looked down when a group of Oto and Suna shinobi, which to normal ninja, he would have to be careful and keep his guard open

"Suna Shinobi were leaving." Baki signed to his comrades who nodded and immediately they left causing the Suna nins to immediately leave spreading the word

"See you around Gaara." Naruto said

"Yes, I hope so." Gaara said before he and his team left while Naruto focused on the Oto nins

"Karin, go help Anko, and Ino-chan, and protect the village." Naruto said getting a nod from Karin who clenched her blade and jumped away while Naruto noticed Genma take Sasuke.

"Time for you all to die." Naruto said as he drew a kunai, which the Oto shinobi responded with drawn weapons of their own.

Naruto smirk before he blurred forward and made quick work of 5 Oto nin

(Arena)

On the roof above the Kage booth section in the arena Hiruzen stood calmly as he was currently being held by his former ally. As far as he could see, Suna and Oto shinobi were currently clashing together with Konoha shinobi who were working hard to defend their homes, while Suna nins were quickly retreating leaving Oto nins to fend for themselves. Behind him stood the Kazekage, who held a kunai close to his neck as he looked over the scene below. Hiruzen then began to laugh a little at the situation at hand, which caused the Kazekage to look at him.

"And just what is so funny, Hokage-sama?" He said with Sarutobi turning his head to the other man slightly

"That you thought you could fool me, Orochimaru. You forget that I was your sensei." He said with the Kazekage's eyes widened by that statement, before a dark chuckle left the mans mouth.

He then reached for his face and peeled it off like snake skin and as such, his face was revealed to be the pale skin of Orochimaru, the snake sannin. The snake man let out another dark chuckle, which to most ninja would have made them piss their pants, but for Sarutobi he simply sighed Orochimaru then looked towards his former sensei with a dark smirk on his face

"How did you know it was me, Sarutobi-sensei?" Orochimaru said with the old man laughing a little

"During your fight with Naruto, he took repeated looks into your head, also your a fool if you didn't think I wouldn't recognize your chakra? I can tell that fowl chakra from a mile away. Plus, you never learn from all your defeats at the hands of those that are strong enough to fight you, You always depend on the pawns your dealt with. A strong king is nothing without a strong kingdom to fight for him." Hiruzen said with Orochimaru frowning

"You always don't understand the power of loyalty, old friend." a second voice said that caused Orochimaru to turn and see Jiraiya standing behind him. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at his former friend

At that moment four sound shinobi jumped onto the roof. Almost immediately upon landing on the roof, all four shinobi went through a chain of seals simultaneously before a large purple barrier formed and encased all of those on the roof within it. Barely even a second later, the four shinobi went through a second chain of seals and they two was encased in the same purple barrier, in order to protect them from the three Kage level shinobis battle.

Orochimaru then detached himself from his former sensei and removed the Kazekage's robes, to show the cloths he wore when he attacked Team Seven and saw his sensei remove his robes to show his battle uniform

"So sensei, I hope you took my words when I said you should pick a Godaime. Because today, you are going to die." He said with both men laughing before they looked at their former partner in the shinobi world

"We shall see my foolish student, we shall see." He said before all three men began their fight

(Arena)

Naruto dropped the heart of the last of his opponent, and immediately jumped towards the roof of the Kage's booth and sat that within the purple barrier created by the sound ninja was Sarutobi and Jiraiya currently standing across from Orochimaru

Naruto knowing he needed to get in there took a good look around the barrier and saw that all sides were surrounded by ANBU, with a couple acknowledging his presence. He stepped up to the barrier and reached forward

"And just what the fuck are you going to do? You can't get past this barrier no matter what you do." the red haired female of the group said, staring at Naruto with confident smirks on their faces. Naruto simply ignored her and reached forward, but before he could do anything Hiruzen shouted at him

"Wait Naruto!" Naruto paused and looked to the Hokage

"This is my battle. If I don't survive, your first mission as a Jonin of the village is to find my successor."

Naruto made to protest

"This is my order to you, protect the village." Hiruzen shouted as he continued to glare at Orochimaru before he glanced to Naruto "Go!"

Naruto looked down and nodded, "I'll kill every Oto nin I come across." he said turning away as a tear streamed down his eye before he walked to the edge of a roof, looking out over the village before he vamped out and vanished in a yellow flash

All throughout the village, Naruto appeared and killed a Oto nin, and vanished before he moved onto the next one mercilessly slaughtering the enemy shinobi

"So Sarutobi-sensei, Jiraiya, it seems that we can start getting reacquainted inside this barrier. This way you both can watch your precious village crumble to ash and be unable to stop it at all." Orochimaru said with a devious smile.

"Spare us your theatrics Orochimaru, your ambition will fail and Konoha will stand tall against your threat." Hiruzen said as he took a ready stance.

"Poor fools, you both are all by yourselves in here with a god, what could you possibly hope to accomplish?" Orochimaru asked as he crossed his arms in a relaxed pose only to cry out in pain a moment later from a kunai cutting his cheek before looking to Jiraiya who was besides Sarutobi smirking with his arm outstretched showing he three the kunai.

"If your bleeding, then your no god, just a gay pedophile with a god complex" Jiraiya said still smirking before he got into a ready stance of his own

"I appreciate the help Jiraiya, but we both know I won't survive this encounter with Orochimaru, we're going to do what we should've done all those years ago." Sarutobi said as with a heavy heart he resigned himself to truly fighting his favorite student.

"I know old man, but I'll try to keep you alive through this fight." Jiraiya said determinably while Sarutobi grew a soft smile

" I originally didn't plan you being here Jiraiya, but I'm glad you are it'll just make my victory all the sweeter when I watch the light leave both your bodies." Orochimaru said as he stared down both his opponent's with a confident smirk.

To everyone in the booth watching, they could feel the tremendous amount of charka being built up by all three fighters as they waited for the other to make a move. The Anbu operatives were kneeling in awe at the raw power of a truly Kage level battle that was about to begin, wasting no time student and sensei leaped at each other with Jiraiya prepping a justu of his own to use. Orochimaru and Sarutobi both flew through hand signs at a rapid pace.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique" Sarutobi threw a shuriken that multiplied until an entire wall of the projectiles were flying at Orochimaru.

'Summoning: Impure World Resurrection" Orochimaru slammed his hands onto the roof and his jutsu took hold immediately as a large wooden coffin started to arise.

As the second coffin was arising Sarutobi''s shurikens slammed into both with great force but, it looked as if his attack did nothing the halt the jutsu.

"Jiraiya, quickly we must stop the third coffin from rising." Sarutobi said as he performed the counter signs to the jutsu and flared his chakra.

Jiraiya blurred through handsigns as he jumped next to Sarutobi and barely managing to stop the third coffin with a earth jutsu, however before he could make another move Orochimaru as already on the move as he leaped towards them with his hands already in the seal for his jutsu.

"Shadow Snake Hand" As the snakes emerged from his sleeves, Orochimaru didn't care if his opponent's dodge or blocked the attack. The real battle was just getting started

"It would seem we could not stop the first two coffins from arising." Sarutobi said with regret and disappointment in his voice as the coffin lids started to open.

"Yes but who did he summon?" Jiraiya asked as he inwardly cursed himself.

"I believe you will truly find my present to your liking sensei and an honor for you as well dobe. " Orochimaru said with a twisted grin as the lids crumbled to the ground revealing two people easily recognizable to Sarutobi.

Before him stood two men he respected and admired above all others in his life save a few, The Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju still adorned with his red Samurai armor and headband, and the Nidaime Hokage and brother to the Shodaime Tobirama Senju also wearing his blue armor and a head protector.

"Hiruzen is that you?" Hashirama said as they both walked out of the coffins with shaky steps.

"You've gotten quite old." Tobirama said

"Enough chit chat." Orochimaru said stepping forward with two kunais in his hand with red seal tags on the end, with calm assurance he placed a seal kunai in each summoned past Hokage's heads before stepping back to watch as they came fully to life.

In a matter of seconds, both men looked as young as the day they each passed from the mortal plane, while everyone else watched on as tears appeared in Hiruzen's eyes

Soon enough they were both fit for combat and got right into it by slowly walking forward, without much warning Hashirama ran straight forward while Tobirama hopped up on the second roof as he ran at the same pace.

Sarutobi dodged a few kunai that were thrown ahead of Hashirama, who demonstrated his mastery of Taijutsu by attacking with powerful kicks which Sarutobi deflected before knocking his predecessor away just as Orochimaru appeared with Kusanagi already in mid swing. Using his natural agility gained from training with the Monkey contract, Sarutobi weaved around each swing before catching Orochimaru on a backswing and breaking his arm at the joint before throwing the snake themed man away as Tobirama flipped over him and lunged forward from the moment he landed.

Jiraiya intercepted the Nidaime and the two white haired Shinobi engaged in a fierce Taijutsu exchange, Tobirama caught a fast left from Jiraiya before throwing a punch of his own that he ducked under and struck him with an chakra powered uppercut to the chin followed by a Rasengan to the chest blowing the man away.

Tobirama recovered pretty quickly and the wound healed before he rushed Jiraiya and sent a punch to Jiraiya's face which he parried, then he clutched his arm stepped inside his guard and kicked Tobirama in the gut hard and sent him flying.

Tobirama landed near his brother and Orochimaru as Sarutobi ran through handsigns.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bullet" Sarutobi breathed in deeply and filled his lungs with charka mixed air and expelled a large stream of fire at his three opponents, pushing a little more chakra into the jutsu to superheat his attack which barreled at the two Senju brothers and Snake Sannin.

Just as it looked as if the technique would finish them off, Tobirama went through handsigns of his own. "Water Release: Water Encampment Wall" Spitting out a large amount of water, Tobirama quickly formed the water into a wall of as the fire jutsu collided with its surface only to extinguished due to elemental advantage going to water.

Then he performed more seals just as his first justu died down. "Water Release: Water Shockwave"

This jutsu caused a pillar to water to just appear around them before exploding and rushing forward at Sarutobi who saw this and ran through another set of seals of his own.

"Earth Release: Earth Wall" Gathering chakra in his body again, Hiruzen spit out a stream of mud just in front of him that instantly sprang up and became a hardened wall of earth. The water jutsu slammed into the wall and was directed to either side

Jiraiya wasted no time running up the earthen wall to the top where he flew through a set of seals while her chakra surged for the jutsu. "Fire Release: Flame Dragon Technique" Manipulating his chakra Jiraiya took a deep breath and unleashed a large fire dragon as it flew up before barreling down towards the three fighters.

The fire dragon opened its maw right as it was on top of the two kages, of course they dodged the attack but Jiraiya just decided to send the jutsu Orochimaru's way as Sarutobi ran through handsigns for "Earth Release: Earth Flow River" which caused the ground beneath his student's feet to become a river of mud that threw him off balance as the fire dragon clamped it's maw around him and drove towards the wall of the barrier.

As the two kages were regrouping from Jiraiya's attack, Hiruzen performed another round of hand signs as he ran up his earth wall. When he reached the top, Hiruzen stomped top of the wall as he held the handsign for Dragon. "Earth Release: Earth Dragon" From the side of the earth wall, sprouted a massive earth dragon that opened its mouth wide and began to fire highly concentrated globs of mud. Jiraiya seeing this decided to use another fire jutsu he spat out a orb of fire with great accuracy to increase the potency of Sarutobi's attack.

The now flame covered earth dragon hit both kages head on as it caused Hashirama to be slammed into the barrier where he burned alive, Tobirama to lose his right arm and left leg.

"I see you still have some fight in you sensei." Said Jiraiya not dropping his gaurdwhile scanning their teamwork against three opponents completely their equals.

"yeah, although age is catching up to me" Sarutobi groaned in old age as he quickly popped a soldier pill to regain some of his lost chakra.

They both watched as the dead kages reformed right before their eyes, and Orochimaru slowly rise from the ground with a look of fury on his face.

"Enough playing around! Kill them now!" Orochimaru snarled as Tobirama raced forward while Harashima performed handsigns.

"Time to get back into the battle again." Sarutobi said as he went through handsigns of his own while Jiraiya ran forward to meet Tobirama

To those watching outside the barrier, both the Anbu squad and the Jonin sensei's were truly impressed with such a battle they were witnessing. As they witnessed the power Sarutobi Hiruzen still held at his fingertips despite his age as he matched his old sensei's, pound for pound alongside Jiraiya who was truly showing why he was a Sannin.

The battle between five shinobi had reached a agitated state, as Hashirama used his Wood Release: Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees to alter the battle site by causing a rapid growth of large tree roots around Sarutobi's earth wall. While he laid pinned by the trees, Sarutobi managed to complete his jutsu to summon Monkey King Enma to his side.

After exchanging a few blows with the two summoned fighters he transformed into the legendary Adamantine Staff and freed Sarutobi before he went on the offensive against Orochimaru who spit up the Kusanagi again.

The entire time he faced off with Orochimaru and Hashirama on occasion, Sarutobi was thankful that Jiraiya was inside that barrier at his aide as he kept Hashirama and Tobirama at bay enough. The battle seemed to be even enough until Tobirama cast the genjutsu "Bringer of Darkness Technique" over both Sarutobi and Jiraiya's sight.

They managed to dispel the jutsu by hitting Tobirama but the damage had been done, both of them received numerous blows which took their toll as their enemies never tired. Jiraiya and Sarutobi were on their last legs having been battling for an hour and a half, which in the Shinobi world was a feat in it's self.

Sarutobi created two clones and went through hand seals "Shiki Fuin" he whispered. Behind the original Sarutobi a large pale white figure appeared. Its face was purple as well as demonic looking in appearance, it had long spiky black hair and wore a robe of the same color that hid everything from view except its hands and head. In its largely fanged mouth sat a knife and along it's left arm sat prayer beads, this was a being of great power beyond mortal comprehension for this was the Shinigami.

As the Shinigami settled behind Sarutobi, its aura washed over the entire kage booth causing everyone there to feel it's effects.

Sarutobi then burst into action as he raced towards his two mentors, and Orochimaru himself. His clones managed to catch his senseis by surprise while the original Sarutobi launched himself at his ex-student, Orochimaru tried to use the Kusanagi to defend himself but Sarutobi would have none of that as he knocked the blade from the Sannin's grasp before grabbing Orochimaru by the shoulders. In that instant the Shinigami plunged her hand through Sarutobi and entered Orochimaru and took hold of his soul, this move revealed the entity to the Snake Sannin who was instantly surprised.

"Stay where you are Jiraiya-kun, you'd only get in the way with your injuries." Sarutobi shouted to Jiraiya before he could attempt getting up and jumping aid him

Sarutobi, his clones managed to seal Hashirama and Tobirama into themselves as well as the Shinigami's belly. All that was left was Orochimaru himself as he was being held in place while his soul was being pulled out his stomach.

"Our time in this world has reached its end, my wayward student." Sarutobi said with a strain of concentration in his voice.

"Sorry sensei but, I have plans that don't involve death at the moment. You can take the trip yourself." Orochimaru replied with a smirk as he used his fingers to coax the Kusanagi from its place behind Sarutobi.

The blade rattled for the first few tries until it lifted off the ground and raced towards Sarutobi's unguarded back, the Kusanagi would have struck true if it wasn't for Jiraiya who caught it by the hilt. Soon after the Kusanagi began to shake before it dispersed in a cloud of smoke, Orochimaru reverse summoning it

"This will be the end of your ambition Orochimaru, I will take away what you prided in the most your ability to harness ninjutsu. For your arms have now become forfeit. "Shiki Fuin!" Sarutobi yelled as he pulled Orochimaru's soul arms free and held them taut as the Shinigami grasped it's knife in hand and severed the arms which caused an echo of pain in the air.

The soul zoomed into Sarutobi with a finality as the seal for the Shiki Fuin appeared on his stomach where the cut soul entered.

Orochimaru looked down in pain as his arms fell to his sides and slowly became lifeless and numb due to the jutsu.

"My arms! Old man, what have you done?" Orochimaru yelled all composure forgotten in the face of losing the use of his arms, only to jump back due to experience rather than line of sight as he dodged the Rasengan a tear streaked face enraged Jiraiya had been about to plunge into him

"Drop the barrier, we are pulling out this invasion has failed." Orochimaru groaned in pain after speaking above his subordinates as they cried out for him.

Dropping the barrier, the Sound 4 rushed to their master's side. Tayuya and Jirobo each took an arm then started jumping across the roof while Sakon and Kidomaru covered their escape. The Anbu that were waiting for a chance to get into the action chased after the group of five with full intent on stopping them, Kidomaru turned in mid-air and fired a net made of spider webbing at them ensnaring them instantly.

Sarutobi watched his once beloved student flee the walls of Konoha, as he fell to his knees he closed his eyes since the Shinigami pulled his soul out completing the sealing.

As more Anbu and some Jonin started to show up at the Kage booth to assist they found Jiraiya looking down at Hiruzen Sarutobi's dead body.

Naruto, stood over a dead snake, and looked up when he felt something tap his shoulder, looking around he saw no one, before he looked toward the chunin exams stadium "Old man."

 **Finished**


	11. Chapter 11

It's been 3 weeks since the Invasion, despite surviving many casualties were left behind with the most important being the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Sandaime had lived through two great shinobi wars. He was a man of peace, loved and admired by many for his ways. He was the only Hokage to have served two terms and was the only man to have been Hokage for the longest period. The professor was indeed a great man in the eyes of many.

Amongst his achievements were the three legendary shinobi's, the sannin's. He had been their sensei and groomed them into the powerful shinobi they became. Unfortunately, the student he loved most over his other students was the cause of his death. Orochimaru, the snake sannin had been the reason the Sandaime had left the world of the living.

Konoha was mourning at the death of its Hokage because of Orochimaru, a traitor to the village. He was not branded a traitor because of the invasion but because many years ago the snake sannin had been abducting children and experimenting on them. Many mothers lost their children because of Orochimaru's actions. No one held love for the Sannin after his latest stunt.

Currently Naruto was alone sitting at the cemetery, he had to get going to Hiruzen's funeral, he preferred to grieve alone but the old man would want him there, for the past 3 weeks he had gone over the invasion in his head repeatedly wondering what he could've done differently, he mentally kicked himself that he had never tagged Hiruzen with his jutsu shiki, he could've gotten through the barrier since fire didn't work on him, but the old man had given him an order that he was bound to follow.

Looking up to the cloudy sky Naruto spoke "I was careless, I won't be again."

Thunder cackled and in that split second millions of clones around Naruto in the cemetery "Scatter to the far reaches of the Elemental Nations, I want it so that if I was ever looking down at the planet I could see my jutsu shiki stretched out across the land."

"Hai!" the clones saluted before they vanished

Hokage Tower

Naruto stood in the front beside a sobbing Konohamaru, Kakashi, and a sad Asuma, who tried to console his nephew, Naruto could also feel people glancing at him,

"We are here to pay our respects to not only the Sandaime Hokage, but to all of the Shinobi who gave their lives for the village." Homaru said before the Shinobi began to lay down white roses each remembering moments they shared with the Third Hokage,

Placing his flower down, Naruto looked at Hiruzen's photo "Orochimaru, and all his associates will pay for this." he said as everyone watched him "You gave your life for this village, like my father, the Shodaime, and Nidiame before you. I will honor your sacrifice, and anyone who betrays what you gave your life for will be handled swiftly and mercilessly. I swear it."

Everyone nodded in agreement with the exception of the genin, as Naruto turned and joined his comrades his eyes glowing amber gold, to the surprise of everyone before he paused and looked up to the cracked stone face of Hiruzen and placed his hands together in a tori seal before the crack was fixed and he joined the others

Later

Naruto looked up when it began to rain, "Iruka-sensei why do they do it? Why do people risk there lives for other people?"

Naruto looked to Sakura who stood beside Sasuke, and Iruka who began to explain how when people die all that's left of them is the people that cared for them, which he zoned out

Week Later

Hokage's office

Homura and Koharu, the former teammates of the Sandaime Hokage stood within the office. After the burial of the Sandaime, they had called Jiraiya into the office to make him an offer. Konoha needed a leader, despite the villages not suffering major causalities, there was still some destruction that needed to be corrected. To calm people down after the invasion and the death of Hiruzen they needed to someone strong to be a leader and calm the people's nerves.

''Jiraiya, I am sure you already know why we have called you here,'' Homura said to which Jiraiya nodded, ''So will you Jiraiya take the mantle of Hokage?''

''No'' Jiraiya replied simply

''What do you mean by no,'' Koharu said raising her voice, ''You have to take up this offer. You are the only one who is suitable for this job and the only Sannin who is still loyal to Konoha!''

''Still I cannot be Hokage; I am not cut out for it. I failed to protect sensei and besides if I became Hokage no one would be able to run my spy network and you know how important it is. I also will not be able to do my 'research', which is important to me.'' Jiraiya replied

''Jiraiya, you have to think twice about what you are saying. You are the strongest in the village, we need someone like that to lead the village so that we do not appear weak to other villages with the death of Hiruzen.''

''No, I can't be Hokage.'' Jiraiya said with a thoughtful look, ''I may be the strongest but I'm not the only Sannin who is still loyal to Konoha.'' He said.

The elders were silent for a moment before they finally spoke. ''You don't mean HER, Jiraiya!''

Jiraiya nodded

''But she has not set foot in the village for 20 years and has refused to come back each time she was asked to return.''

''I know, but all I need is to convince her to come back to the village. Give me two weeks and I will return with her.'' Jiraiya said.

''Do you even know where she is?''

''No, but I know where to look for her.''

''Fine, we will give you two weeks if you don't come back with her by then you will be the next Hokage,'' Koharu said making Jiraiya nod reluctantly

"Naruto and I will head out immediately then."

"Naruto-san, is not stepping foot outside this village Jiraiya, with Hiruzen dead, we n-"

"Naruto was promoted to Jonin rank, by Sarutobi-sensei, and his mission is to find his successor. So if SHE, is going to be his successor it's Naruto's mission to help me find her." Jiraiya interrupted Koharu

"But he is a-"

"Loyal Konoha shinobi. I'll be leaving in the morning ." Jiraiya said turning to his heel and leaping out of the window

Elsewhere

To say Orochimaru was angry would be understating it, the man was absolutely livid. Not only had his carefully planned invasion failed, but his damned Sensei stole from him his precious Jutsu, with this incessant burning pain in his arms he would never use jutsu required handseals again

But he wasn't going to accept that, he needed to find a medic of extraordinary caliber or switch bodies, the latter of which he was loathed to do until he had the Uchiha brat in his grip leaving just one option.

"Have you found her yet?" snarled the man towards his right hand as he walked into the room.

"Unfortunately we have yet to locate her yet Orochimaru-sama, though we are getting close."

"We'll you had best hurry and locate her then and Kabuto this time your information had better not be faulty or incomplete or its your body I'm taking." Snarled the snake Sannin as his killing intent began to flood the room in waves choking the life out of nearly everyone within the room.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama." said the teen as he faded back into the shadows of the base

Orochimaru glared down at his hands, the invasion was a bad idea, he never thought this would happen, he was so sure he'd kill Hiruzen with his own hands, not forcing the man to commit suicide with a kinjutsu, and barely escape with his life.

Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth, when the image of Naruto with his back turned to him looking over his shoulder with his true face manifested appeared in his mind, Naruto had been his true target from the start ever since he read the bingo book entry, a body with the Sharingan, and already immortal, but with his failure in marking him with his seal, meant he needed either another chance, get his blood, or just groom Sasuke who was his backup plan

Next Day

Naruto walked alongside Jiraiya who was talking about his research, while he read over his mother's version of the Hundred Strength Seal, they were on a mission to retrieve Tsunade Senju, who he needed to speak with anyway, with him being the last known Uzumaki heir, and she being the last Senju, from his mother's journal Tsunade knew of the circumstances they were in, since it was her grandfather who pitched the idea, he also wanted her to look over Mikoto's chart since the medic nins in the village were so incompetent

Glancing to Jiraiya who was making weird motions with his hands, Naruto sighed this was going to be a long trip

Konohagakure

Sasuke was walking through the village gritting his teeth, he was humiliated by Gaara at the Chunin Exams, to make matters worse Naruto was promoted to Jonin rank and on a SS-rank mission according to some ninja he walked by, everyone was talking about how Naruto was amazing in his fight, and how he protected the village against the sound ninja, and the Snake summons, it shouldn't be that way, Naruto shouldn't be so far ahead of him, he was the Uchiha he was supposed to be the best, not only that he kept having nightmares of the night his clan was massacred, he needed more power visiting his mother, and working in a team has only held him back.

Looking up with his Sharingan activated, he made his way toward the dumpling shop to meet Kakashi for more training

Later

Two figures dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on them walked near the river these figures was Itachi Uchiha son of S-rank kunoichi Mikoto Uchiha, and god son to Kushina Uzumaki along with his partner Kisame Hoshigaki wielder of Samahade

"Remember Kisame, if capturing the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki looks unlikely we'll have to retreat." Itachi reminded

"Yeah, yeah." his blue-skinned partner waved him off. "I don't get why you're so worried. I just need to drain his chakra with Samehada and he's out."

Itachi remained silent just as Kurenai, and Asuma landed in front of him

6 Hours Later

Otataku Town

Naruto was in his hotel room, while Jiraiya chased after some woman in a Genjutsu who winked at him, sitting on his bed drinking a blood bag as he waited for whoever it was that separated him and Jiraiya, sensing two large chakra signatures approaching with one he knew vividly he stood up and walked forward just as the door was knocked on, opening the door he ignored the shark looking guy, and focused on the mature Sharingan of his god-brother Itachi.

"Hello Naruto." Itachi greeted

"You should've stayed away from me, because now I have to kill you. I'll have to apologize to Mikoto later." Naruto said activating his own Sharingan as Itachi twitched when Naruto mentioned his mother

"Ohh, so the rumors are true he does have the Sharingan." Kisame said smirking as Naruto glanced at him

"Kisame Hoshigaki huh. You should've brought someone else, not some weak funny looking mediocre swordsman who has no skill and relies on Samehada for even a C-rank Ninjutsu." Naruto said

"What was that!?" Kisame yelled enraged as he slammed Samehada on the ground causing it to crater, while Naruto didn't even pay him attention

"And he's hard of hearing as well." Naruto noted

"We need you to come with us."

"Not happening, instead you can come back to the village and stand trial. I also have questions for you regarding the Uchiha who is claiming to be Madara." Naruto said

"He's a demanding one isn't he." Kisame said although he was curious in what he was talking about

"And you're ugly, shame you'll die a virgin." Naruto said

Kisame froze at that

Flashback

A 14 year old Kisame laid on the ground shivering as a 14 year old Kushina Uzumaki stood over him with Tensa Masamune on her shoulder all around him were his comrades, who the red head had slaughtered who was glaring down at him, so scared the boy pissed his pants which caused the Uzumaki to burst into a fit of laughter "I won't kill you yet, I'll feel guilty if I killed a virgin, no matter how funny looking you are."

Kisame watched as Kushina turned on her heel, and walked away laughing loudly as she left him humiliated.

Following this day Kisame would gain a hatred for anything related to Kushina, he would dedicate his life to getting strong enough to take her on, when he found out she was dead his fixation remained as now he would target the wielder of her prized blade

End Flashback

"What did you just say?!" Kisame spat swinging Samehada with all his strength but the blade was stopped by Naruto who was now wielding Tensa Masamune in a reverse grip causing Kisame's eyes to widen at the blade, and the fact that he couldn't move his sword forward as he tried to overpower Naruto "That blade." he hissed killer intent flooding the hallway, before Naruto twirled his blade till it was pointed at Samehade that was now in front of Kisame

"Uzumaki Hiden Release: Shinso." Naruto said before Tensa Masamune glowed white and extended slamming Kisame out of the hotel and into the street before in a flash it returned to its original size and Naruto blocked a slash of Itachi's tanto, and kicked him in the side which Itachi blocked with his chakra reinforced forearm as he was propelled after Kisame

Walking forward Naruto jumped out of the hole and landed across from the two Nuke-nin, to see Itachi looking at Sasuke who was panting glaring at Itachi while civilians vacated the area

"So he left the village unauthorized, what idiot told him of all people that Itachi was around?" Naruto thought

"Ever since that day you left me alive," Sasuke continued, "I lived by the words you told me to live by in order to kill you."

Sasuke performed a few hand seals before charging his attack, "I hate you. I detest you." he said as he called upon the power of his curse mark which caused Naruto and Itachi's eyes to narrow

Itachi looked over at Sasuke with an ever calm demeanor as he watched his younger brother's attack increasing in power, "Chidori."

"Sasuke," Naruto called out, but his voice fell on deaf ears as Sasuke highly charged his Chidori.

"I'll kill you!," Sasuke yelled as he charged at Itachi with the full blown intent on killing him, "Die!"

As Sasuke thrust his charged left arm forward, Itachi raised his right hand and caught Sasuke's left arm, effectively deflecting the Chidori to the left side of the market, blowing up a hole in the wall

The older Uchiha held onto Sasuke's hand tightly as the electricity gradually died out. It wasn't long until the electricity completely died out. Naruto wasn't at all surprised that Itachi managed to easily deflect Sasuke's Chidori, especially since the attack causes tunnel vision thus making it predictable and easy to evade by an experienced shinobi. Itachi tightened his grip on Sasuke's wrist causing the younger Uchiha to grimace from the pain.

"Idiot." Naruto said

Sasuke reared his free fist back and readied to punch Itachi, "Why you-"

"You're a bother," Itachi said without looking at him before breaking Sasuke's left wrist, causing the younger Uchiha to scream loudly in pain before falling to his knees while holding onto his broken hand.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out about to rush in to help his fellow leaf Shinobi

"Not so fast," Kisame cut in as he took a swift swing with his Samehada at Naruto who leaned back, and slammed the chain link hilt of his blade into Kisame's side, causing the man to slide back

"I'm going to enjoy shaving you to death," Kisame snarled as he stood up straight

"Kisame," Itachi said, "We're here to bring Naruto-kun back with us, so don't get sidetracked. We didn't come here to do combat."

"In that case." Naruto said dismissing his blade and pulling out one of his tri-pronged kunais, causing Kisame and Itachi visibly tense and their eyes to widen slightly as Naruto camped out "Who dies first?" Naruto asked

Before either ninjas could do anything however…

"NO!," Sasuke yelled, grabbing everyone's attention gradually standing back up "This is my fight!"

Itachi looked to Sasuke and spat coldly, "Get lost. You do not interest me."

"Well get interested!" Sasuke yelled as he clenched his right fist and charged at Itachi, only for the older Uchiha to kick and send Sasuke flying backwards off the ground and into a tree before falling on his butt to the ground.

Itachi remained reserved and calm as Sasuke got back up and charged at him again while yelling out in rage. The older Uchiha simply smacked away Sasuke's right fist as he delivered a backhand to Sasuke's right cheek, causing him to cough up blood while flying and spiraling backwards into the same tree, colliding hard into it as before. Sasuke coughed up more blood that now seeped down his mouth.

"He can't even form seals anymore." Itachi and Naruto noted mentally

"This isn't over," Sasuke said weakly, "I'm not finished yet."

"Very well," Itachi consented as he walked over to Sasuke in a normal pace and stood in front of Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at him momentarily before he speedily got up off the ground and charged at him again.

"Bring it!," Sasuke yelled before Itachi effortlessly brought his left kneecap into Sasuke's torso, thoroughly knocking the breath out of him as he coughed up some blood.

"Why, Sasuke wonder as Itachi wasted no time in beating Sasuke down while Kisame, and Naruto watched from a distance.

"You're not going easy on him at all," Kisame smiled sinisterly hoping to provoke Naruto to act in saving who he believed to be his friend

"The gap between us hasn't shrunk at all," Sasuke thought as he fell to the ground with his right cheek in the dirt, looking at Naruto

"Naruto has been advancing and getting stronger with every passing day and I haven't improved at all." Sasuke thought before turning his face to the ground "What have I been doing up to now? What have I…"

Itachi looked down on Sasuke coldly before kneeling down and grabbed his younger brother by the collar. He slammed and held Sasuke off the ground to a tree while looking at him hard.

"You're weak," Itachi remarked harshly, "Why are you so weak? I'll tell you…(whispered in Sasuke's right ear) you lack, hatred."

Itachi then activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Tsukiyomi." he whispered causing Sasuke to relive the massacre over and over, which made Sasuke scream in horror

"Being cruel as usual," Kisame smirked, staring at Naruto "He even used Tsukiyomi on his own little brother."

Sasuke continued screaming until he gradually lost consciousness though his eyes were still left open

"Are you done?" Naruto asked Itachi, who turned to him as Naruto called back his blade and aimed at Itachi

"Yes." Itachi said his tanto in hand

"Good. If you want me, come get me." Naruto said and that was all Kisame needed to hear, as he rushed forward, with Itachi grunting as he went to back up his partner

Kisame swung at Naruto who held his blade in a reverse grip blocked Samehada, and swung Tensa Masamune seding Kisame away, just as Itachi came in and he parried his slash before he blocked Itachi's second slash after the man came out of his spin

Naruto surged his Chakra sending Itachi away as he tried to decapitate Kisame, who blocked and tried to slash Kisame's throat but the man blocked again the two slashed simultaneously causing their swords to clash a few times before Naruto tilted his body back when Kisame over reached and parried Itachi's thrust and kicked him in the back of his knee before he jumped back when Itachi exploded

"Exploding Shadow Clone." Naruto said to himself before he looked to the side when he heard

"Water Release: Water Shark Bomb!" Kisame sent a water shark at Naruto who placed his hands together causing the shark to explode into a stream of water and curve around his body before it headed back to Kisame

"Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu." Naruto said as the stream of water turned into a large water dragon causing Kisame's eyes to widen before he jumped back, while Naruto ducked when Itachi tried to kick him in the jaw, and grunted when his tanto drew blood from his cheek, causing him to quickly punch Itachi back toward Kisame,

Naruto raised a hand to his cheek as the wound healed while Itachi looked down and his eyes widened when he saw his tanto melting thanks to Naruto's blood

Charging in Naruto swiped at Itachi who tossed his tanto away and leaned back, Naruto's eyes widened when the tip of his blade didn't cut Itachi, but he continued his slash and blocked Samehada, and continued his spin while releasing Tensa Masamune and grabbed it with his other hand and slamming a Rasengan into Kisame's gut causing the man to scream in pain

Naruto then began to exchange blows with Itachi after he sealed away his sword, blocking a kick from Itachi Naruto tossed him back causing the man to flip and land by Kisame who had been healed by Samehade

"Hn." Naruto said his Sharingan twirling before he blazed through handseals "Blaze Release:"

Itachi's eyes widened hearing that as well as sensing a large spike in Naruto's Chakra "Dragon's Roar!"

A humongous blast of black fire burst from Naruto's mouth

Quickly Itachi's Sharingan morphed into his Mangekyo and blood leaked from both of his eyes

Naruto's blast reduced sped forward and reduced the trees around to ash, while the water nearby evaporated before he cut the technique

Naruto stood up straight glancing behind him to see his clone with Sasuke on a roof, while Jiraiya landed behind him with a serious expression on his face, facing forward Naruto said "About time you returned."

"Had to get the civilians to safety." Jiraiya said as the cloud that overtook the two nuke-nin dispersed to show them behind a large orange shield with Itachi panting as he and Kisame were caked in sweat

"So he used that did he." Naruto noted as he watched Itachi clutch his forehead as his Sharingan deactivated before he took Kisame and they vanished in a swirl of black feathers

"Seems, you rank in the Bingo Book is justified if you can fight 2 S-rank nins, and force them to retreat. Your parents would be proud." Jiraiya said causing Naruto to Crack a smile

"Well when your given a rank based on your parentage alone, you have to step it up, so that you can protect yourselves against their enemies, including the one who facilitated their deaths." Naruto said frowning at the end which Jiraiya mirrored but before he could say anything Gai landed behind them

"Your late Gai-nii." Naruto said looking st his old taijutsu teacher

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, we tried to keep Itachi's appearance away from Sasuke but Aoba spilled the beans."

"What happened?" Jiraiya asked

"Itachi used a genjutsu against Kakashi who is unconscious we don't know when he'll wake up." Gai reported causing Naruto to frown

"Maybe this will get him remotivated to train." Naruto thought as his clone dropped Sasuke and dispersed "He should be reprimanded and held accountable for leaving the village without permission."

"And he will be." Gai said picking up Sasuke

"We'll see you later Gai, we need to get back to our mission, and find Tsunade." Jiraiya said looking to Naruto who nodded

"Okay! I'll shall take Sasuke-kun, back to the village in 20 minutes, I'll let the Power of Youth EXPLODE!" Gai yelled causing Naruto and Jiraiya to sweat drop before he took off

"Let's go." Jiraiya said causing Naruto to nod before they both walked away, with Naruto stopping for a moment and looking to the side before he threw a hand forward and a bone stabbed into a wall before the wall was reduced to ash

"I don't like being spied on, I now have a lock on your chakra, and scent, if I ever feel it again, you'll die." Naruto said dissappearing in a swirl of black fire

Zetsu the spy of Akatsuki surfaced from the ground having just barely escaped the bone with a frown "How did he sense us?" the white half asked

" **I don't know, but how did he use Kaa-san's Ash Killing Bones?** " the black half asked

"Should we report this to Obito?"

" **Of course not, it just means we have to be more careful with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. We will revive mother and no one will stop us."**

Zetsu merged back underground not seeing the fly on the wall dispersed

With Naruto

Naruto walked beside Jiraiya frowning, "What the hell was that thing? Why did the black half seem so old, and whose this mother it spoke of?" he thought looking up to the sky his gaze on the full moon, which always filled him with a calm feeling for some reason, maybe it was the fact that he was born under a full moon, or it could be the fact that Niklaus was half werewolf, who knows but he had more questions then answers and the unknown was dangerous

 **Finished**


	12. Chapter 12

A week later found Naruto and Jiraiya calmly walking as they entered Tanzuku Gai. After the skirmish in the outpost town, Jiraiya had wanted to put as much distance between Naruto and Itachi. According to Jiraiya the two men worked together along with 7 other S-rank nins the group called itself Akatsuki apparently Orochimaru was a former member.

The two had only made a stop in a gambling town so that Jiraiya could get word on Tsunade who was actually heading to Tanzuku Gai as she had only left the day they arrived. This had allowed them to slow their travel down to a walk as Jiraiya figured Tsunade would have only been in the town for a day by the time they themselves arrived and considering it was a gambling town and Tsunade was a chronic gambler it was safe to assume she'd still be there when they arrived.

Currently the two were on a roof looking at the destroyed Tanzaku castle, when suddenly civilians came running through screaming in fear

"Hey you there!" Jiraiya shouted causing a man to stop and look up at him in a panic "What's going on?"

"If your smart, you'd run to, there's a monster up there!" the man said

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Monster?" he asked

"Now just calm down, what kind of monster?" Jiraiya asked

"A snake! A huge snake, it crushed the castle without even trying!" the man said

Naruto eyes narrowed "Really." he said veins bulging around his eyes momentarily

"We need to find Tsunade quickly." Jiraiya said causing Naruto to nod before they began to search the town

3 Hours Later

Naruto walked alongside Jiraiya the sun having went down 30 minutes ago, after unsuccessfully finding their target Jiraiya spoke "Oi Naruto let's take a break and get something to eat." he said motioning for the boy to follow as he entered the nearest bar

Tsunade Senju sighed as she sat in her seat within the bar picking at the bar-be-que Shizune, her assistant/friend had bought for her after she had gotten bored with gambling. She was a woman well known in both the shinobi and gambling worlds. Shinobi knew her as a miracle healer, the greatest medic-nin to ever live. Gamblers knew her as the legendary sucker a woman who'd take any bet yet had the worst luck imaginable.

Shizune herself sighed as she looked on at the depressed form of Tsunade. Unlike everyone else she knew the true reason Tsunade did the things she did. Tsunade was the last of the Senju clan having lost her little brother due to an Iwa ambush during the wars. Following that she'd lost her lover, and her only remaining family Kushina was dead

Tsunade had been on her way to the village to be the midwife when they received word on the Kyuubi attack that claimed the lives of Minato, and Kushina, Tsunade fell hard hearing that and began gambling and drinking, they stayed away from all Shinobi matters never even looking in the bingo book, sometimes she would just find Tsunade looking at a picture of her and Kushina or just looking at her ring finger which confused her

Tsunade sighed before she began to reach for the sake bottle but her eyes widened when black kanji appeared on her left ring finger

"Impossible." Tsunade gasped

"Ah! Tsunade!"

Tsunade's head snapped up to see Jiraiya pointing at her "J-jiraiya!" she screamed in shock

"Ah, we've been looking all over for you, I should've known you'd be in here." Jiraiya said walking forward as Tsunade hid her hand, making note of Naruto who had his hands in his pockets

Moments Later

""So what brings you here of all places? I'm sure this isn't just some chat between old friends?" Tsunade asked before looking at Naruto "Plus, who is the kid?" Tsunade asked with Jiraiya ordering a drink for himself while Naruto simply waved the woman off, and pulled out a flask and began to drink from it

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he's my godson." Jiraiya said with Tsunade freezing up before looking at Naruto

"I thought you died with your parents." Tsunade said

"No, not with my parents." Naruto replied causing Tsunade to raise an eyebrow

"Hm, this is like a reunion. All the familiar faces are coming back to me." Tsunade sighed as she accepted the cards Jiraiya handed to her

"You mean Orochimaru." Jiraiya pointed out and Shizune to tensed, before a sharp glance from Tsunade caused her to remain silent

"Yes. He stopped by to say hello." Tsunade nodded as she discarded four of her cards. "He told me about his Invasion."

"Did he also tell you how he desecrated your grandfather's and grand uncles graves, and used them a puppets to fight the old man and Jiraiya here?" Naruto asked causing Tsunade to freeze in shock

"W-what?" Tsunade asked

"Your teammate has learned the Edo Tensei, that jutsu should've stayed with the clan not in the forbidden scroll where it could be learned. Now we have a snake who can bring back the souls of powerful shinobi." Naruto said in disapproval

"So that's the Kinjutsu he was talking about." Tsunade thought Orochimaru had offered to bring back Kushina, Dan, and Nawaki in exchange for healing his arms

"Let's get back on track." Jiraiya said looking to Tsunade "Tsunade in its infinite wisdom the village has decided to make you the Godaime Hokage."

Tsunade froze before she glared at Jiraiya "I refuse. Only an idiot would want that job."

Naruto narrowed his eyes "It was my mother's and father's shared dream of being Hokage, along with your ancestors. Watch your mouth."

Tsunade met Naruto's glare head on, while Jiraiya immediately tried to run damage control

"Now let's calm down, you too, there is no need for tempers to run wild." Jiraiya said

"Who do you think your talking to, brat?" Tsunade asked

"I thought it was the woman I read about in Hashirama's, Tobirama's, Mito-baasama, and Kaa-chan's journals who they said had the potential to reach heights they never dreamed of, while my kaa-chan saw you as an older sister, but from where I'm sitting your a drunk, you run from your problems, and have dragged the Senju name through the mud for the last decade. All your love ones look down on you in disappointment."

Tsunade snapped and tried to punch Naruto in his face but Naruto caught her fist, and grunted in surprise while Tsunade's, and Shizune's eyes widened seeing him catch her fist, and hold her at bay

Naruto flicked his wrist sending Tsunade back into her seat causing her to grunt before he stood up "When your done talking to this girl, I'll be at the hotel." Naruto said to Jiraiya before he turned and left while Tsunade's eyes caught the same kanji wrapped around her ring finger on his as well

"So really his her son." Tsunade thought before she looked to Jiraiya "What the hell was that?"

Jiraiya sighed before he began to tell Tsunade that Naruto was an Elite Jonin of the village who had originally been killed as a child but Kushina had pleaded with the Shinigami to protect Naruto who was now a vampire, after hearing Naruto's story Tsunade went to find him

Later

Naruto laid on his bed looking up at the moon through the window when he heard knocking at his door, standing up he walked to the door

Tsunade stood at Naruto's hotel room after hearing Naruto's story from Jiraiya she had come to speak with him for herself and her eyes widened when she saw his eyes as he opened the door "His eyes are just like mine." she thought before she watched his eyes change hiding away his sadness and loneliness

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked

"Can I talk to you?" Tsubasa asked only for Naruto to open his door fully and walk over to his bed while Tsunade followed and closed the door behind her, and sat beside him "I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

Naruto looked at her in slight surprise before he looked back to the moon through his window "It's alright, I know you didn't really mean it." he said

"Who did you lose?" Tsunade asked causing Naruto to flinch slightly

"...When I was...murdered," Naruto began causing Tsunade to flinch "I gained the memories of 5 different beings as well as my earliest set of memories which were of my parents."

Tsunade looked at Naruto in surprise and sadness "Y-you mean you," she trailed off as Naruto nodded

"I know they loved me, but it still hurts, but that could be because of what I am." Naruto said gripping his chest

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked

"Well, vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are magnified for vampires, allowing us to live life more intensely. This allows us to feel emotions at their peak regardless of age. Also, it means that sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified, I run the risk of being overwhelmed by them, which may cause me to "turn off" my humanity to block out the more painful emotions." Naruto said causing Tsunade's eyes to widen in astonishment

"To feel more intensely it'll probable make the world more beautiful."

"Yeah, some things are." Naruto nodded as Tsunade looked thoughtful while Naruto looked down to his finger "Quite the pair aren't we?"

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked

"I know of the agreement between the Senju, and Uzumaki." Naruto said causing Tsunade's eyes to widen slightly before she looked to her own finger "The woman whom I'm promised to fears blood, and I have to drink it so that I don't mummify."

"Well when you put it like that." Tsunade sighed

"Listen if you don't want to go through the contract you don't have too." Naruto said

"Yes I do." Tsunade said causing Naruto to look at Tsunade in confusion "A clause in the Senju, Uzumaki treaty was that should both clans be down to low numbers the heirs of opposite genders shall wed, failure to do so in the alloted time would kill both heirs." Tsunade said showing her own ring finger

"Why would Hashirama pitch such an idea?" Naruto asked wide eyed, he didn't see that in Hashirama's memories maybe he should look into the man's life instead of his training and battles

"Ashina Uzumaki from what I was told was a bit of an stoic man, my grandfather did it to show how serious he was in wanting the treaty." Tsunade said before she sighed "I'm sorry but it looks like your going to have to marry this old bag of bones."

Naruto frowned "What did Orochimaru want from you?" he asked

"He wants me to heal his hands in exchange for bringing back Nawaki, Dan, and your mother." Tsunade said

"Impossible." Naruto said shaking his head "My mother's soul doesn't exist anymore, plus all Uzumaki souls are the Shinigami's property he won't allow them to come back to the world of the living."

'How do you know that?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow

"Mito-baasama tried to resurrect her father using the Edo Tensei but got the Shinigami instead he refused to relinquish his hold over Uzumaki souls, he would've killed her but she was pregnant at the time." Naruto said before he looked at her

"I guess that's good, I'd hate to subject Kushina, and Nawaki to the Edo Tensei technique." Tsunade said hugging herself "But what about Dan?"

"When you really love someone you want them to be happy no matter what. You can keep Dan's memory alive by fulfilling his dream, and living a long life, one without regrets." Naruto said looking away unsure if he said the right thing

"I guess your right. Plus it isn't fair to Shizune if I keep dragging her around like this." Tsunade sighed "I guess I'm going back to the leaf."

"That's great, now all there is is to deal with Orochimaru." Naruto said smirking

"Honestly, I don't think I'll be much help there, I haven't trained in decades. My body has become lazy drinking and gambling has dulled my skills." Tsunade frowned

"W-what if I make you like me." Naruto asked hesitantly

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked

"I have 4 Original vampire souls in my mind-scape, I can give you one of them." Naruto said causing Tsunade to look at him in surprise "You're going to be my wife, and I just lost the old man, I barely withstood the urge to flip my switch then. I don't think I can stand being alone, again. And watching you and the girls grow old and die doesn't appeal to me so, I can turn you into a vampire."

Tsunade looked at Naruto for a moment, "You don't really know me like that."

Naruto shrugged "I have more than enough time to get to know you." he said

"Immortality..huh." Tsunade thought to herself having never contemplated having such a thing, before she nodded accepting his offer causing Naruto to smile before he surprised her by bringing her into a hug

"I know that we don't really know each other, but I look forward to spending my eternal life with you, I will be anything you need me to be, and I will be there for you. Always and Forever." Naruto swore causing Tsunade to smile and wrap her arms around him, as a tear fell from her eye before she buried her face into Naruto's neck and cried releasing all the pain and loneliness she's felt since she lost her precious people

For 20 Minutes Naruto held Tsunade rubbing her back listening to her as she cried out all her frustrations.

"I bet this wasn't the way you were expecting your night to go huh?" Tsunade said into Naruto's chest sniffling slightly.

"Well it could be worse" Naruto said lifting Tsunade's head up by taking her chin in his hand "I lost someone I've trusted with everything I had, and tonight I think I gained new precious person." Naruto finished placing a kiss on Tsunade's forehead however when he pulled back he noticed Tsunade staring at him intently…and slowly both their heads leaned into each other and landed their lips on one another.

Lemon

Tsunade snaked her arms around Naruto's neck as they continued their passionate lip lock, their tongues wrestled each other fighting for dominance as they both desperately tried to taste one another's mouth.

Gaining the advantage Tsunade pushed Naruto onto the bed fully and straddled his waist while looking down at him with a small blush while he looked away from her "What's wrong?" she asked

"I haven't fed in a while." Naruto said before Tsunade smiled and grabbed his face and made him look at her, releasing releasing a small gasp when she saw his vamped out face, and traced a thumb along his veins before she poked one of his fangs and sucked her teeth when the sharp tooth punctuared her finger slightly, and froze when blood began to run down her finger

Naruto seeing her begin to shake took her finger in his mouth, and sucked the blook and made eye contact with her before he wordlessly compelled her fear of blood away

Tsunade closed her eyes and relaxed as Naruto released her fingers with his true face hidden, opening her eyes Tsunade cupped Naruto's face and drew him into another passionate kiss.

For a few minutes both Naruto and Tsunade laid there kissing one another desperately holding onto each other for comfort.

Tsunade pulled back slightly and let her forehead rest on Naruto's while their mouths where still connected by a line of saliva.

"That felt good" Tsunade said as she bit back a moan when she felt Naruto hardness prod her.

"Yeah…" Naruto stated taking a deep breath as he stared into Tsunade's hazel eyes.

"More." Tsunade said as she gave Naruto a lingering peck on the lips while she tugged on his black longsleeve

Getting the hint Naruto pushed Tsunade back a little so he could sit up and lifted his top off and threw it away letting Tsunade get a good look at his body.

"You have a great body Naruto" Tsunade said pushing him back down and raking her fingers over his chest before leaning down and placed kisses all over his chest, slowly she lowered her kisses until she reached his pants and shot Naruto a sexy smirk.

"These pants have to go" Tsunade said unzipping them and pulling them down before throwing them away leaving Naruto in only a pair of his boxer shorts.

"Oh…you're excited already" Tsunade noted as she saw Naruto's length bulging in his boxers.

"Well you are unbelievably beautiful" Naruto said groaning slightly as he felt Tsunade's fingers graze his shaft.

"So you're a charmer as well I see" Tsunade said and to Naruto's surprise she leaned down and completely covered his covered penis with her mouth and sucked softly through the material.

"Mm…Tsunade" Naruto moaned

Tsunade smiled at Naruto even after all these years she still had it carefully pulling the last piece of clothing off Naruto, Tsunade gasped slightly when she saw his size clearly.

"You are big for your age" Tsunade said as she grasped Naruto's 9 inch dick in her hand and gave it an experimental tug forcing him to moan in pleasure.

Starting off with a slow stroke Tsunade cupped Naruto's balls in one hand while the other performed a twisting motion on his shaft.

"Oh that feels good" Naruto moaned in pleasure as the busty blonde gave him the best hand job he had ever experienced.

"Thank you…but you're about to feel even better" Tsunade said licking the underside of Naruto's penis before assaulting the head of his penis with little kisses.

"T-Tsunade your mouth is so good" Naruto moaned again while clutching the sheets, Tsunade moaned in agreement as she tasted Naruto's pre-cum on her lips.

Getting tired of teasing Naruto and becoming inpatient Tsunade allowed the head into her mouth and rolled her tongue all around the underside of the head.

Naruto in all his experience had never felt this good from oral sex, as Tsunade completely destroyed the others when it came to oral, Naruto moaned as he felt Tsunade take his dick deeper into her mouth allowing the head to kiss the back of her throat.

For several seconds Tsunade kept Naruto's dick completely sheathed into her mouth and allowed her nose to graze his pubic hair causing him too become cross eyed at the pleasure he was feeling.

Letting his cock slowly fall out of her mouth Tsunade began to lick all around his cock covering it in her saliva.

"I think I'm going to have a new reason to call you the legendary sucker" Naruto grinned as he watched the busty Sannin give him the best blow job he had ever had and to his surprise Tsunade also grinned and lowered her head and gave one of Naruto's testicles a long suck before letting it out of her mouth with a popping noise.

"God…how do you make it feel so good" Naruto moaned as watched Tsunade place a kiss to his scrotum before she looked up and gave Naruto sexy smile.

"Remember I'm a medic it's only natural for me to know where the most sensitive parts are and in this case" Tsunade said her voice filled with lust "Pleasurable places" She finished going back down to Naruto's balls and sucking them while pumping his shaft vigorously.

"O-Oh god Tsunade I'm going to cum" Naruto moaned out and lost any control he had when he felt Tsunade roll his balls around in her mouth.

Quickly grabbing the shaft Tsunade placed her lips over the head of Naruto's penis and let him fire his seed into her mouth.

"A-Ah-Ah" Naruto moaned as let rope after rope of cum into Tsunade's mouth in which she swallowed happily.

After she was certain he had finished cumming Tsunade frowned slightly when she noticed his penis hadn't softened up, sucking the excess cum off the head she let his manhood out of her mouth and gave it slow strokes.

"You're still hard?" Tsunade asked continuing the slow hand job.

"Of course, I'm an Uzumaki, a Jinchurriki, and a Vampire, and after seeing you suck my balls like that, I don't think it's ever going to go down" Naruto said relishing in the feeling of Tsunade's hand job.

"Is that so." Tsunade said grinning and getting off the bed and then pulled Naruto's bottom half of his body towards the edge of the bed

Naruto cocked his head to the side as he watched Tsunade stand up and slowly release the obi holding her kimono style blouse up and let it drop to the floor leaving her in only her blue bottoms.

Naruto drooled slightly at the sight of Tsunade's perfectly size J-cup breasts and felt like cumming the moment he saw them bounce.

"You like?" Tsunade asked kneeling between Naruto's legs and let him place his hands on her breasts.

"Yeah…there amazing you're so beautiful Tsunade" Naruto said pinching her nipples causing her to moan.

"While thank you for that you're going to get a special treat" She said placing her breasts around Naruto's penis and crushed them together.

Slowly Tsunade began to move her breasts up and down Naruto's shaft and stuck her tongue out whenever she saw his purple helmet appear from her tits and lick it.

Naruto moaned as he felt Tsunade give him a titty fuck this was definitively a first for him and it wasn't long before Tsunade picked up the speed destroying all of Naruto's will not to cum.

"I'm cumming" Naruto cried out releasing his seed again.

"Do it cum all over my face and tits" Tsunade called out lustfully as she felt his warm cum land on her face, in her hair and all over her tit's.

"Woah" Naruto panted out as he looked towards Tsunade and seen her licking his essence off her face.

"You like?" Tsunade smiled before she gasped when she felt herself thrown onto the bed with a Naruto above her looking completely horny, as he began to vamp out but held back

"I love." Naruto said going straight for her neck and placed kisses all around it before moving up.

Naruto slowly nibbled on her earlobe making her moan in pleasure, now reaching his hands out Naruto also began to squeeze and massage Tsunade's enormous breasts.

Feeling him massage her breasts Tsunade moaned as he pinched and twisted her nipples.

"Ah Naruto" She moaned again feeling him kissing his way down her body she was certain he would leave a hickey on his neck, of course she would kill him later but for now she couldn't care less about how many hickeys he left.

"You like?" Naruto mocked as he kept kissing down the middle of her cleavage while squeezing her large and perfectly soft breasts.

"Ohh…yeah…don't stop" Tsunade moaned as Naruto smirked.

Tsunade Senju the last of the famous Senju clan and one of the three legendary Sannin was moaning under him like a common whore, caused his eyes to glow an amber yellow

Giving her left breast a squeeze Naruto covered her right breast with his mouth and slowly circled her nipple with his tongue making her whimper slightly and pull on his spiky blonde hair.

Naruto smiled as he heard Tsunade whimper it seemed her breasts were the most sensitive parts on her body, smiling to himself at the information Naruto bit down on her nipple.

Tsunade's eyes widened when she felt Naruto's teeth clamp down on her nipple and moaned in pain but she also found it surprising how pleasurable it was as well.

"N-Naruto, please stop teasing me" Tsunade whimpered as she tugged on Naruto's hair.

Smiling Naruto lifted his head from Tsunade bosom and gave her nipples on quick suck before kissing her toned stomach and moved down until her reached the beginning of Tsunade's pants.

"Are you wet?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he traced a finger up her clothed pussy and smiled when he felt her juices leaking out.

"I want to see how wet you are" Naruto stated as he began to peel away Tsunade's pants, his eyes widened however once he had discarded her blue pants.

"Wow…you're really…wet" Naruto observed as he looked at Tsunade only in a pair of black panties that did nothing to cover he ass but what turned Naruto on the most was the fact that they were soaked.

Grinning Naruto gave her covered slit a long and slow lick forcing her to arch her back in pleasure.

"Stop teasing me Naruto" Tsunade growled while furiously tugging on Naruto's hair.

Naruto grabbed the edge of Tsunade's black panties before sending a look to Tsunade telling her to lift her ass.

Smiling when he saw Tsunade lift he ass up Naruto proceeded to pull down her panties and once he had them off threw them away.

"You're drenched" Naruto said as he stared at Tsunade's pussy, slowly inserting a finger past her pussy lips and began to slowly pump his finger into her.

"S-Shut up, Oh god, it's your fault" Tsunade moaned in pleasure as she felt a man touch her pussy for the first time in over 20 years.

"Oh…so you admit I drive you crazy" Naruto grinned as he added another finger and picked up the speed.

"Ah…ah" Tsunade moaned again with a heavy blush forming across her cheeks when she found herself unable to have anything to comeback with.

Naruto smiled when Tsunade wasn't able to comeback with anything, stopping his pumping motion with his fingers and taking them out Tsunade groaned in disappointment when she felt him stop fingering her however she moaned heavily and arched her back when she felt something tease her pussy lips.

Looking down with lust filled eyes she grinned when she saw Naruto rub circles around her pussy with his tongue.

"So you're going lick to my pussy huh" Tsunade said seductively however groaned in pleasure when she felt Naruto bite down on her clit.

"Yeah I'm going to lick this sweet wet pussy" Naruto mumbled as he stuck out his tongue into her pussy and cupped her ass while liftting it up.

Naruto proceeded to lick Tsunade's pussy dipping his tongue around the edges sending waves of pleasure jolting around her body sending her on the verge of an orgasm.

Smiling as he saw Tsunade's body shake Naruto could tell she was close to climaxing and by the looks of things it was going to be a powerful one.

Slowly Naruto moved his right hand and carefully entered a finger into Tsunade's ass causing her eyes to widen in pleasure.

"NARUTOOOO!" Tsunade shouted at the top of her lungs as her very core was shaken and reached her climax.

Naruto smiled as he licked away all of Tsunade's orgasm, he found it surprising that she tasted so sweet but he wasn't going to complain.

He watched as Tsunade came down from her orgasm, her skin was glistening in sweat, her breath was labored and her eyes where glazed over with pleasure.

Moving his way back up her body Naruto hovered over her and pressed his chest up to her breasts squashing them together as he looked at her as she seemed to be in some trance.

"That good huh?" Naruto grinned smugly as he watched Tsunade snap out of her trance and blush heavily.

"Shut up and kiss me" Tsunade commanded as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

While kissing Tsunade Naruto felt her hands move down his body and grip his hardened penis and give it soft caring strokes.

Wordlessly Tsunade lined Naruto to her pussy and then placed her hands on his ass cheeks, pulling away from the kiss Tsunade leaned her forehead onto Naruto's and stared into his eyes.

"Fuck me" Tsunade ordered causing Naruto to chuckle as he was turned on by how demanding she was

"Anything for you" Naruto smirked one that was mirrored by Tsunade before he pushed into her separating her lips.

Tsunade moaned in pleasure as she felt Naruto's dick rub the inside of her walls as it sent waves of pleasure coursing throughout her.

Eventually Naruto sheathed himself fully into her, his dick kissing the opening of her womb they both stayed in that position for several seconds, for Tsunade she closed her eyes in pain she was trying to adjust to his size…despite only being 14 he was bigger than Dan that was for certain, while for Naruto he closed his eyes tightly fighting back the urge to just spill his load right then she was unbelievably tight he couldn't blame her though by the sounds of things this was most likely the first time she had, had sex in over 20 years.

"You can move…now but don't go too fast" Tsunade moaned out

Naruto nodded and slowly pulled out of Tsunade rubbing her insides again and leaving only the head in before pushing into her again forcing her back to arch in pleasure.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders Tsunade stared at Naruto before leaning in for another kiss.

Soon Naruto found his pace with Tsunade and began to repeatedly thrust into Tsunade as her eyes rolled into the back of her head every time his dick touched her womb.

"F-Faster Naruto" Tsunade moaned out meeting him thrust to thrust causing his dick to hit deeper into Tsunade.

Picking up the speed Naruto grunted slightly as he felt Tsunade claw at his back, he could also feel his balls repeatedly slapping off Tsunade's ass causing loud smacking noises to fill the room as their flesh collided.

"OH GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Tsunade shouted, Naruto vamped out as he continued to slam into her which she saw before he leaned her head to the side "Do it, bite me."

Naruto licked his lips and opened his mouth showing his fangs before in a blur his head was buried in her neck as she moaned as Naruto began to speed up as he drunk her blood, while blood began to fall onto the sheets and drip down her breast

For a long period a time the only noises that could be heard from the room were moans, grunts the sound of skin meeting skin and the squelching sound made when Naruto plunged into her.

"T-Tsunade I'm close" Naruto grunted into her ear as he dragged his tongue across her bite wound

"M-Me t-to" Tsunade moaned as she felt her climax coming again instinctively she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist as he continued to pound her.

"I'm cumming" Naruto grunted as he pushed as deep as he possibly could into Tsunade and released his seed into her waiting womb.

Tsunade's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she heard Naruto however the moment she felt his warm cum enter her womb it set off her own orgasm.

"NARUTOOO!" Tsunade shouted wrapping her arms around Naruto as tightly as she could while her pussy gripped onto Naruto's dick like a vice and milked it for all its cum.

As they laid there Naruto looked down at Tsunade and he felt himself still buried into her and let off a small laugh.

"Wow Tsunade…you're pussy is the best" Naruto mumbled as he kissed her cheek

"I…hope that's not all you've got Naruto" Tsunade said while gripping Naruto's hair and placed kisses on Naruto's neck

"Unlike you I don't need sleep, and I'm always ready for more. Though, I'm a bit surprised your still hungry for more." Naruto smiled as he slowly pulled his dick out of Tsunade and watched as some of his cum leaked out of her pussy.

"Well what can I say I'm part Uzumaki we are known for our stamina after all" Tsunade replied seductively while also staring at Naruto's cum, "And I haven't had any in decades."

With a wolf like growl Naruto turned Tsunade over, his eyes glowing amber yellow, as he now bore wolf like fangs, letting the busty Sannin get comfortable so her ass was facing in the air and her head was buried in the pillow Naruto grabbed his dick and slowly rubbed it across Tsunade's butt.

Tsunade's eyes widened in fear and pleasure when she felt Naruto rub his cock across her anus.

"N-Naruto what are you doing?" Tsunade asked as she had never tried anal sex before and seeing how she was fifty she didn't really think she'd ever get the chance, however it seemed the blond behind her wanted to take her second virginity.

"I'm going to make you mine." Naruto said huskily gently prodding her anus.

Tsunade looked back slightly in concentration, even though she loved Dan she was a women with needs and Naruto knew how to excite her…even more than Dan she had never been someone who would have multiple orgasms and seeing as how Naruto had done nothing but pleasure her, it also didn't help that she was turned on by how he was dominating her at the moment

"O-Okay just go slow" Tsunade whimpered, looking to the mirror that showed Naruto smirking at her

Naruto lined his dick up with Tsunade's anus he was glad there where a lot of juices created between him and Tsunade as it made the perfect lube, pushing himself in he slowly felt the head pop in closely followed by the rest of his shaft.

Naruto leaned down and kissed Tsunade's neck, as he grabbed her breasts, and bit her causing her to moan slightly

"A-Ah…it feels good" Tsunade moaned while Naruto smiled and placed his hand on her hips before slowly moving his hips backwards and launching them forward again.

"AH IT'S SO FUCKING BIG" Tsunade shouted feeling Naruto burying himself into her ass.

Naruto merely grunted before picking up the speed which was closely followed by more shouting and moaning.

He also found it quite hypnotizing when his hips met hers and how her ass cheeks would ripple.

Also being new to anal Naruto found himself coming to his climax quicker than normal so he forced Tsunade up so that her back was touching his chest and nibbled on Tsunade's ear, as he began to finger her pussy

"I'm going to fill you up again" Naruto stated causing her eyes to widen

"Yes…cum in my ass I'm close too" Tsunade said while turning her head and captured Naruto into another passionate kiss.

"TSUNADE" Naruto shouted burying himself as deep as he could and released his seed again filling Tsunade's ass to the brim.

"NARUTO" Tsunade shouted feeling Naruto's cum enter her again set her off into another orgasm and screamed happily as she felt him empty his balls into her.

Once he had finished cumming Naruto pulled himself out and flopped down onto his back panting heavily, Tsunade smiled and also laid next to him while throwing her arms and legs over him.

"Wow…that felt amazing" Tsunade said before kissing Naruto slowly again while his cum leaked out of her ass and pussy.

"I hope you're a man of your word Naruto, because I still want more." Tsunade whispered while giving Naruto's balls a squeeze.

"I keep my word when I give it. Whenever you have enough, is when we'll call it a night." Naruto grinned one that was mirrored by Tsunade as she climbed on top of him and proceeded to give him the best night of his life so far.

End Lemon

Tsunade eyes fluttered opened, to see the sun was up and she was on the floor. Looking around to the destroyed room, she was the mirror was destroyed, as well as the bed curtains were ripped, and the wall had large cracks in it, slightly confused as to what happened, she blushed when it all came back to her she had found a book in Naruto's jacket called the Kamasutra he said it was a book from one of Niklaus' memories and they had tried every single one of the positions in the book, and when she finally had enough they just cuddled and talked about each other, before she told him to go ahead and turn her, which was the last thing she remembered

Tsunade suddenly paused as she looked at herself through one of the shards of glass from the mirror to see her Hundred Strength seal was now black, looking around she saw Naruto was still asleep, but saw a cup, note, beside her

"I redid your Hundred Strength Seal courtesy of my mother's design, I also added the soul of an Original Vampire into you, your in transition at the moment all you need to do is drink the blood in the cup and complete the transition.'

Tsunade blinked as she suddenly became aware of the pain in her gums her severely dry throat and the rich aroma coming from the cup, reaching over she saw that it was filled with blood, and immediately she brought the cup to her lips and greedily drunk the blood moaning, at the taste, and smiling as she felt her body burst with power

Standing up she walked to the restroom and gasped slightly when she saw that she looked to be about 24, "Amazing." Tsunade said as veins bulged alongside her eyes which became bloodshot, as fangs grew in her mouth

Week Later

Naruto and Jiraiya hid in the trees, after Naruto had turned Tsunade the two had trained together and hungout getting to know each other better and having hot vampire sex, which was a new experience for Naruto as he didn't have to hold back with her, she was just as powerful, and durable as he was, shaking his head Naruto narrowed his eyes as he reminded himself what was going on, looking down to Tsunade, luckily he had compelled Tsunade to enjoy herself in town and not to worry about Tsunade till he said so, watching in anticipation as Orochimaru, and Kabuto appeared

"Have you come to a decision Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked

"Yes, I'll heal your arms only if you leave the village alone." Tsunade said causing Orochimaru to frown slightly before he nodded his smile back in place

"Sure, anything for you Tsunade." Orochimaru smirked before Tsunade began to walk toward him, and he walked forward as well to meet her halfway, as she held her hands up before they were engulfed in light green medical chakra his smirk began to widen before he jumped back when Kabuki who had been watching the entire time tossed a kunai between them

"So you've come all this way to betray me...Tsunade." Orochimaru glared while said woman sighed "And to think I was going to bring those 3 back for you."

"With the Edo Tensei." Tsunade said causing Orochimaru to frown as she glared at him "I know all about how you desecrated my grandfather and uncle. If you think I'm going to allow you to do the same with them you have another thing coming!"

Orochimaru, and Kabuto's eyes widened when she was suddenly upon them and jumped away only for the wall to be reduced to dust from her punch

Landing on a rooftop Orochimaru looked at the damage wide eyed, before he and Kabuto ran off, while Tsunade began to chase after them trying to pound them to dust but they were to slippery

When the two Konoha traitors landed on the ground near each other before just as quickly separating, as Tsunade appeared and slammed her leg on the ground in between the two men. The result was a deep crater forming in the ground as the two landed on the ground. Kabuto continued to marvel at the freakish strength Tsunade possessed, while Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the blonde woman. Tsunade quickly hopped out of the crater before she cracked her knuckles, before looking at Orochimaru with a scowl on her face.

"I can not tell you how much I've been waiting to knock your teeth down your throat." She said before removing her green jacket. The woman then charged at the two shinobi with her fist cocked back and prepared to punch the lights out of the snake. Orochimaru and Kabuto once more separated apart, which left Tsunade to slam her fist on the ground once more causing a crater to form.

The snake ninja landed on the ground before looking up to find Tsunade back in front of him and slammed her right fist into his face. Orochimaru landed on his back and slid along the ground before he got back up to his feet skidded across the ground. Tsunade was about to attack him again before Kabuto appeared before her and sliced his hand. When the blood came out of the wound instantly, he wasted not a single second and flung it into the woman's direction. The second the red liquid touched her face, her body froze in what he thought was shock, as she raised a trembling hand to her cheek and touched the blood on her cheek

"Look at you Tsunade, so unbecoming of a sannin. It's no wonder that you are the weakest of the three and now today you shall join your loved ones. Kabuto, take care of her quickly but don't damage her body to much, her Senju, and Uzumaki genes will make many decent experiments for us in the future." Orochimaru said with Kabuto nodding and approaching the prone body with a kunai in hand, before he stopped and watched in shock along with Orochimaru as she licked her bloody fingers her eyes going bloodshot slightly

"No." Orochimaru whispered in horror, as Tsunade looked at him and Kabuto, her face changing gaining features that only one person should have, the features he deserved, gritting his teeth "How?" he hissed

Tsunade took a deep breath as her true face began to recede slowly "Isn't it obvious?" she smirked as her face receded completely "There's now 2 people who have gained what you covet."

Orochimaru gritted his teeth, before he made to charge Tsunade but in a blur of vamp speed Tsunade elbowed Kabuto in the ribs sending him flying away, while she punched Orochimaru in the torso, before a hook sent him skipping across the ground

Kabuto clutched his ribs as he was airborne when a blow to his throat sent him to the ground, gagging as he clutched his throat Kabuto looked up to see a smirking Naruto standing over him

"Hello Kabuto, I didn't find you in the Forest of death like I wanted but, better late then never." Naruto said his eyes going bloodshot for a moment as Kabuto scrambled away and up to his feet

"What are you doing here?" Kabuto demanded

"And why should I tell a nobody like you, that?" Naruto asked causing Kabuto to glare before he rushed Naruto with his chakra scalpel

Orochimaru landed with a thud and opened his eyes to see a familiar pair of sandals in front of him, looking up he saw a glaring Jiraiya "Hello, old friend." Jiraiya growled before a Rasengan was formed in a moments notice and plunged into Orochimaru's back, only for it to be a mud clone,

Turning around to glare at Orochimaru who rose from the ground, as Tsunade landed next to Jiraiya, before the three immediately disappeared and reappeared in a separate location in the field clashing.

Kabuto neared the Naruto and sent a right cross to his jugular vein, only for Naruto to knock his arm away before bringing up his right arm and uppercut Kabuto, and a palm thrust to his gut that Kabuto managed to narrowly side step before sending his Chakra scalpel to Naruto's face but Naruto ducked under the strike before smashing his head into Kabuto's nose causing blood to gush from the man,

Kabuto began to clutch his nose, before Naruto punched him in the jaw, sending Kabuto rolling across the ground with a broken jaw

Kabuto groaned as he forced himself up to his feet clutching his jaw before he spat a few teeth out onto the grass, and glared at the smirking Naruto who approached him "Pathetic, one would expect Orochimaru's pet to be stronger than this." he said

Kabuto threw kunai, after kunai at Naruto who blurred out of view and appeared behind Kabuto and snapped his neck, only for the man use the substitution jutsu, before he felt himself get stabbed in the back "You're out of your league." Kabuki said smirking

With an annoyed sigh, Naruto slammed his elbow into Kabuto's face causing him to stumble back as Naruto reached back and removed the kunai from his kidney "I'm immortal dumb ass, did you really think that would work?" he asked

"No." Kabuto said before he placed his hands in a ram seal "Kai!"

Naruto released the kunai just as it exploded, Kabuto smirked as he waited to see the dismembered body of Naruto, only for his eyes to widen when Naruto was unharmed only covered in soot with his clothes in tatters

"Impressive." Naruto said with a nod before Kabuto gagged for air as he folded over Naruto's foot after it slammed into his gut causing him to go flying

Orochimaru had been having a hard time with Tsunade, and Jiraiya he had barely managed to dodge Jiraiya's Hiro Jozo, but was clobbered by Tsunade's hook sending him flying and colliding into Kabuto

"Time to die." Tsunade said however Kabuto quickly got to his knees clutching his stomach, and bitting his wrist and sliding it across Orochimaru's seal tattoo, which caused Tsunade, and Jiraiya to curse before they began going through handseals as well as Naruto who smirked

"Finally!" Kurama yelled having been watching the entire thing, and was ecstatic at what was about to happen

"Summoning Jutsu!" the four Shinobi yelled as they slammed a palm on the ground causing 4 large puffs of smoke to take place

As the smoke cleared Gamabunta could be seen with Jiraiya standing on top of his head, while Tsunade stood atop a slug Katsuya and Orochimaru a giant purple snake, Manda.

"Orochimaru! Why have you summoned me?" Manda demanded

"It's an honor to fight besides you once again, Lady Tsunade." Katsuyu said.

"Ah, it's a reunion!" Gamabunta chuckled. "It's nice to be summoned to fight again."

"Speak, Orochimaru! Why did you bring me here? You know the price of my services!" the snake boss demanded.

"That town over there has double the tribute. Kill them all and they're all yours. And make the blond brat suffer!" Orochimaru hissed before he and everyone else looked to the large cloud of smoke that had yet to dissipate "Probably an outer toad." he thought

Everyone's eyes widened when killer intent flooded the area, before a roar was released and a shock wave swept the cloud of smoke away as fear began to settle in as towering over the summons stood The Kyuubi no Kitsune with Naruto atop it's head, those in Tanzaku Gai saw the biju. and screams of fear immediately sounded off before they began to seek shelter

"H-he can summon..?" Kabuto stuttered in fear while Orochimaru was looking at Naruto in shock and horror, him being able to summon the Kyuubi was never a thought not even in his wildest dreams

Kurama smirked as he felt the wind on his fur for the first time in a long while, before he looked to the toad and his eyes narrowed seeing it "You, you fat bastard, don't think I've forgotten that you sat on me!"

"Knock it off, your targets are the worm and the two humans on its head." Naruto said causing Kurama to huff

"Fine, brat." Kurama said looking to Manda, who had been itching back, before in a blur of speed Kurama was standing over it smirking darkly "Where do you think your going?"

"Orochimaru, what have you done?" Manda asked only to get no response before he looked up and realized that his summoner had fled while Kurama was focused on Bunta "That bastard." he hissed

"The snake human and the four eyed one have fled, kit." Kurama said

"Kill the worm anyway, he is Orochimaru's ally after all." Naruto said

"I was planning on it." Kurama said before a Imari was launched at Manda in a split second causing a large explosion to occur, "That was boring."

"Well our true target is still out in the world, have some patience."

"Whatever." Kurama said before he receded back into the seal

 **Finished**


End file.
